In a Station of the Metro
by Pannecake
Summary: Ichiruki Romance. Two Ordinary people, one seemingly ordinary day, a common subway, and an uncommon whirlwind of events change their view of how the world works as they are uncommonly drawn to each other by unseen forces. Rated T for now, could get M-ish
1. In a Station of the Metro

Title: In a Station of the Metro

Summary: One ordinary day, two ordinary people, one common subway, one uncommon whirlwind of events that changes how they look at the world. IchiRuki AU

Rating: T-M not really sure where I want to take this one :D

A/N: So I'm sure all of us have heard Ezra Pound's poem by the same name... yeah I kinda got the idea from that.. as odd as that sounds.. seeing how the story isn't going to be even close to the poem. I liked the poem a lot though :D

"The apparition of these faces in the crowd; Petals on a wet, black bough."- Ezra Pound

The sky above was gloomy and filled with imposing clouds. Rain threatened to fall on the small city any moment. With clouds came rain and with rain came lightening, this thought scared the young woman well beyond imagination. Thunder and lightning were her only weaknesses. She shook as she pulled her jacket tighter around her t block out the late spring weather. She took a step from her apartment complex and out onto the street. Today was her first day of work for Karakura industries. And, as Murphy's law dictated, everything that could go wrong..had, and at the least opportune time. She woke up to find her washing and drying systems had failed miserable, they had been getting on in age, so her clothes were soaked. After securing a hair dryer and consuming hours of her time they had finally gotten to a presentable dampness. She sighed at these thoughts ran through her head, She had then quickly eaten breakfast, without coffee. she ran out to her car only to find it wouldn't start, so today she'd be taking the Subway.

The gloomy clouds drew neared to the earth, casting a light fog across the hazy city. Rukia stepped onto the pavement and prepared her self for the four block walk to the subway station. She was late already and hoped to catch the next sub out. Her black heels clicked across the pavement as her laptop case swung by her side. The gray suit she wore did nothing to block the cold breezes, she shivered as she felt the day weighing heavier upon her. In her free hand she carried an umbrella, fearing the worst from the day. The umbrella did not mirror her work attire, though at the moment it was in a small black case, within the case was a bright pink umbrella with chappy bunnies dancing along the rim. She was quite proud of such a rare find and today would be her first day using it. She smiled inwardly, despite the fact the day looked grim.

Rain pounded heavily against the window of the three story apartment complex in the southern part of Rukon District. At first many people had thought of Rukon a lower class district full of violence and gangs. The fact of the matter was that it was a decent place to live and you didn't need much money to live there. The short buildings were ideal for future or current parents with small children. Animals were allowed in the complexes and many good schools from Preschool to University were within it's constrictive and cramped district. That made it ideal for Ichigo Kurosaki,

He was a medical student working three jobs to pay for his schooling, at the moment he was an intern at the hospital across town, his father's hospital. He was training hard to become a surgeon. If that meant training under his father for god knew how many years, he would do it.

He stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked down the hall, leaving a trail of water in his wake, into the kitchen. He grabbed an apple from the counter and bit into hits crisp flesh, savoring the tangy flavor. He opened the fridge and pulled out the orange juice, taking a drink directly from the carton. He set the carton down on a note left by his girlfriend. Rolling his eyes he picked up the note and took another bite from his Fuji apple.

_'Ichigo, _

_I'm sorry to do this to you.._

_But you know how much it hurts to be in love with some one who can't possibly love you in return._

_you're too damaged Ichigo, I knew that the moment we started dating, and I was okay with everything._

_But we've gotten distant, and I knew you only accepted my invitation because you didn't want to hurt me._

_I need to get out, before I fall too in love with you, because it hurts knowing nothing will come of this relationship._

_I know you can't afford your own place right now, but I really can't stand living with you anymore. It just hurts._

_I called your father last night, and he said that your room was still unoccupied back home._

_ I know it will be a longer ride to the hospital from there, but I can't stay with you._

_I'm doing what's best for both of us, and I know you know that. _

_With every closed door another opens. _

_I'm closing the door on you and hopefully a new one will open for both of us._

_Plus you'll get to see your family more. _

_Doesn't that make you happier in the least bit?_

_Cheer up Ichigo, things will look better in the future._

_Find some one you can love, instead of some one you don't._

_Yours Forever_

_-Inoue Orihime_

_P.S. We can still be friends... right?'_

_P.P.S. Ishida was kind enough to help me write this_

_P.P.P.S. The bean paste in the fridge is for you for lunch today I know how much Nel likes it_.

Ichigo crumpled the note and threw it in the trash then headed off to his bedroom to get dressed. He pulled on his purple scrubs wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt beneath then slipped on his hospital shoes. Today he was scheduled for a six hour shift. He sighed and ran a hand through his damp locks. Rain hit the glass hard and he sighed. Perhaps it would be better if he put on his scrubs at the hospital instead, he didn't want them getting soaked. He pulled off the scrubs, leaving his shirt underneath on and slipped on a pair of dark blue jeans. He folded his scrubs and placed them in his gym bag. He grabbed the house keys and his cell phone before walking out. He raced back in and grabbed his compact umbrella in it's little black case and then pulled his hoodie on.

The walk to the sub was about three blocks north, he didn't mind it much. He opened his umbrella, a simple black design. He walked briskly towards the station, hoping to catch the next sub to the western Karakura Hospital. The whole Karakura district was filled with small industries, appropriately named after the area, as a joke his father and his counter-part, Ryuken Ishida, had called the hospital 'Karakura hospital'. It wasn't a big expensive hospital. It was up to date and met standards. It made a point to hire the kindest and best employees to that a stay there would be a nice one, no matter how grave the circumstance. His father had stated on more than one occasion that if patients would rather die with top of the line doctors that cared than top of the line doctors that didn't care. Despite being one of the best hospitals in town, it had it's downside. It had terrible plumbing.

Ichigo got onto the subway, grabbing a bar to hold himself. All the seats were filled with frantic mothers, fussing over their children as they rode to school, fat business men, transients, and the occasional waitress. He sighed as the sub slowly pulled away towards the next station. Three stops after his would be where he got off and then he would proceed two blocks northeast keeping in mind to come through the southwest entrance of the hospital, lest he be attacked by his moronic father... again.

Slowly the subway pulled to a stop before Rukia. She shuffled in with th rest of the people making sure not to get squished by the much taller crowd. She looked all over for a place to sit only to find none. There was however an open standing spot next to a man with fiery hair. She stepped forward and grasped the vertical bar, unable to reach the horizontal one that hung well over her head. She grasped her laptop case firmly to her side with her other arm and prepared for the worst as the subway lurched forward. It picked up speed quickly causing her stomach to lurch. She tried to look anywhere but the ground where she could visualize all the things that ran under the tracks. She bit her lip and looked up to see the man she had noted earlier.

He was tall, incredibly tall, taller than average. he had bright orange hair and light amber eyes. She could tell beneath the hooded sweatshirt that he worked out. Over all she found him fairly attractive, she blushed lightly at the thought. She hadn't thought anyone was sexy since her high school sweetheart Kaien. Renji nor Ashido had ever quite grasped her interest the same way as Kaein did when it came to looks. Perhaps she was a fan of the adolescent yet mature face both Kaein and the stranger shared. She blushed and looked away, not wanting to get carried away with her eyes.

He smirked hen he noticed the small woman looking at him intently. Her deep violet eyes had scanned him thoroughly and she had taken on a nostalgic look on her soft face. He noticed her small pink lips smile slightly and a small layer of blush creep upon her supple cheeks. She looked away suddenly her raven hair falling over her eyes contrasting beautifully with her alabaster skin. She looked almost like a child had it not been for the overwhelming sense of maturity that surrounded her. He noticed her finely manicured nails and expensive clothes and assumed she was business woman or a lawyer. though she was tiny her presence commanded attention.

The subway lurched back slightly, sending the small woman crashing into him. He grasped her waist to balanced her and she placed her hands against his firm chest to stabilize herself. bot their object went flying from their hands, landing at their feet. She looked up at him, the girlish blush creeping on her cheeks once more. He found everything about this woman enchanting. Her body felt non-existent against his and her touch was light and feathery. He smirked slightly before letting her go, well aware that she was now stable. As soon her her heat left his body he regretted letting go, she felt so natural against his body.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice filled with slight concern. She nodded her head childishly and he couldn't help but smile slightly before quickly concealing it.

"I'm fine." Her voice was slightly cold with a small tone of warmth barely making it through. He nodded.

"Good.."

She bent down to grab her umbrella a the same time he had, both hitting heads simultaneously. she backed away grasping her head as did he, both holding their umbrellas tightly in their other hands.

"Ow!" She shouted, "Watch what you're doing!"

"Watch what I'm doing? Is that anyway to thank your Saviour?" He asked, irritated by the woman, suddenly.

"Saviour?" She asked in disbelief, "Who are you Jesus Christ?"

He wanted to laugh, but his irritation got the best of him. "If I hadn't caught you, you would've landed face first into that guy!" Ichigo pointed with his thumb to the man seated next to them. His blue eyes examining her creepily. She knew the man was right, but she was too stubborn to admit it.

"I would've been fine on my own, thank you, I'm not some defenseless girl for you to save!" She shouted.

They were making quite the scene, entertaining most the other passengers with their banter and death glares.

An elderly woman stood across from them and smiled, "Aren't they a cute couple?" She whispered to a pierced up young boy in the seat next to her. The kid shrugged and turned up his iPod.

Rukia and Ichigo both turned to the woman. "We aren't a couple." The stated firmly in unison.

Rukia turned to him and glared. "Next time you think to 'save' a young womans life think twice, not all of us enjoy being pressed against your well toned muscular body."

She blushed and he smirked. He was about to open his mouth to speak when the subway pulled to a stop. Her violet eyes looked up at his amber ones.

"This is my stop," She whispered, "Carrot top."

She ran off the subway and into the crowd of people. He stared after her even after the doors closed, wishing he had asked her name, despite the fact she drove him crazy. He mentally beat himself up, he liked a girl that could make him crazy that way, it made things interesting. He sighed and leaned against the wall. Suddenly his amber eyes widened. "That little bitch, she called me carrot top!" He suddenly felt very irritated.

She exhaled deeply as she got off the subway. She cursed the heavens why they had to make such a handsom man such a jerk. though she would never admit she found his quirky rudeness and sense of 'justice' quite charming. She bit her lower lip and smiled as she walked up the stairs, perhaps today wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

A/N: So I hope this chapter was as good as the effort I put into it! I worked all night to get this idea out of my head in the right way, I'd just like to clarify a few things for up coming chapters, yet I'll keep it sorta shadowed so you can be shocked and such.

Rukia did in fact date Kaein, Renji, and Ashido. If you don't know who Ashido is then.. I'm sorry.. He comes in around episode... 140 or so... Nel will also be in here... she appears right before Ahsido does in the anime. Hisana is still alive in this story... because I love Byakuya far too much to make him wifeless. Some characters from the series are going to be placed in odd spots for this story.. but like I said it's AU... and I shall have Kenpachi in there somewhere.. because he and Yachiru PWN! okay.. so that's about it... this is like my first Bleach fanfic that isn't one shots...

Review please?


	2. First day of Work

**_xXx.:."The apparition of these faces in the crowd; Petals on a wet, black bough.".:.xXx_**

Rukia stepped from the underground station to find rain pouring all about the city. The heavy fat drops hitting the pavement relentlessly. Business men ran to and fro with suitcases over head, the smarter people had opted with bringing umbrellas. Rukia smiled as she secured hers in her hand and opened it up. She walked happily in the rain, ignoring the slight dampness in her shoes. A smile as etched in her small face as she recalled the man on the subway. He could be no older than twenty six, probably about her age. His stern face fixed in her mind as he rescued her from falling in the perverts lap. His deadly amber eyes looking her up and down hungrily. She wasn't stupid, She saw the way his eyes had wandered from her face to her neck to her nearly non-existent chest all the way to her legs. Oddly enough his eyes traveled back to her face and stayed fixed there, a slight smile on his boyish features. It had been a long time since some one had looked at her that way. In fact it had been almost three years. She sighed Ashido had once looked at her like that, as did Kaien. Renji never had, because he saw her as more of a friend throughout their romantic relationship.

A strong arm pulled her from her thoughts. She realised she was about to cross the street during a do not cross sign. Her heart raced when she thought of what could've happened while her mind wandered. She sighed and turned to face her savior, twice today she had to be saved due to her wandering mind.

"I'm so sorry.." She stated, looking up at the man who looked to be in his mid to late forties.

He smiled broadly at her. "You should be more careful young lady."

She smiled, "Sorry I lost track of what I was doing..."

"Something weighing heavily on your mind?" He asked, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

She smiled, "Kind of."

"Be careful, I'd hate to have you at the hospital.." The man stated, blowing a puff of smoke away from her direction.

"I really can't tell you how grateful I am. Is there anyway I can do to repay you-"

"Speak not another word! I have an idea.." He stated, grinning.

For some reason, she felt like something bad was going to happen, though she felt safe around this man.

"Dinner?" He offered, his eyes smiling.

"Uhh.." she stated, feeling uncomfortable at his offer.

"Oh no, you misunderstand! I'd like to invite you to dinner at my home with my children..." He stated, his eyes twinkling.

She smiled, "I really..."

"No I insist. I have daughters around your age.." He said, putting the cigarette out in a near by garbage. "and a son... I'm sure they would be happy to be in your company.."

She smiled, could she really refuse the man who had saved her from becoming road kill. "I'd be honored, Mister.."

He held out his hand. "Kurosaki Isshin.."

She grinned, "Right, Kurosaki Isshin.."

They shook hands and he quickly scribbled down his address. For some reason she trusted this odd and quirky man. She bowed in respect and and they parted ways as he headed to the subway and she headed to Karakura industries.

She looked at the ominous building, tall and unfeeling. It gave no impression of hope or happiness, just bland and gray. She took a deep breath and pushed the doors to the building open and stepped forth. She took delicate steps on the marble floor approaching the secretary at the centre desk. She was a busty red head with lost eyes. She grinned and wrote things down on cards as people called in from around Karakura. Her voice annoyingly sweet. Rukia approached the desk and placed her hands gingerly atop it, waiting for the woman to finish her conversation. After a moment od scribbling and affirmative answers she looked up at Rukia.

"Hello, my name is Orihime, welcome to Karakura industries, how may I be of service to you today?" She asked, her smile overtly sweet.

Rukia smiled, trying to match the girls chipperness. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki.."

"Oh the big mans baby sister hu!?" Orihime asked, her eyes wide with wonder. "Cool..."

Rukia looked at girl, slightly confused. "Soo."

"Oh! Sorry I forgot, Mister Kuchiki would like to see you as soon as you get in.." she stated, reading from a sticky note. "Something about procedure and a family lunch..."

Rukia nodded and walked to the elevator, "Thank you..."

"Inoue, but you can call me Orihime.." She shouted, waving and jumping in her seat. "We can be friends!!"

Rukia nodded and waved letting the door slide close on her smiling face before letting the grin fall completely. She sighed and leaned against the walls of the elevator, her eventful day already taking it's toll. Nothing working in the morning, the walk to the station, standing next to the god-like man, being held by the god-like man, fighting with the god-like man, day dreaming about said God man, nearly getting hit by a car, accepting the dinner at Mister Kurosaki's home, coming into work. It was all so very stressful. The elevator came to the top floor and slid open. She walked into the main office and nodded at Nemu, her brothers personal secretary. Nemu hit a small intercom button and smiled at Rukia.

"Mister Kuchiki, you're baby sister is here to see you.." She stated, knowing that Rukia would blush.

Rukia smiled and hide her blush. Nemu's black cell phone rang and she flipped it open. she nodded several times adding in several 'yes' and 'I understand' 's to her conversation. she flipped the phone shut and smiled at Rukia. "go on in,. he's been waiting."

Rukia nodded nervously and pulled open the door to her brothers large office, stepping in.

"good morning, Nii-sama." she whispered, bowing.

Her brother nodded and pointed to a small black modern chair. She took a seat and nodded, noticing the very fine office her brother had. State of the art electronics, smooth black tile on the floor, stark white walls with several awards and degrees along with photos hanging from them. Large windows looking over Karakura district. his desk was large and black with a glass top with pictures under the glass of his wife and daughter. He smiled briefly seeing the photos but ti was quickly replaced with a sharp frown. He placed his phone on the hook and looked to his sister.

"Today is your first day, I expect top performance from you Rukia. You will start at the bottom and work your way up, just because you are my sister does not mean that I will help you." His voice was cold and uncaring.

"I wouldn't expect or desire that, Nii-sama," She whispered, her heart racing. Her mind kept flying to that incessant orange haired man from the subway.

"You seem distracted.." her brother commented, his voice letting a hint of concern shine through.

She smiled, "Just something that happened on the subway today.."

Her brother quirked an eyebrow.

She waved her hand in dismissal, "Just a collision with an old friend." she lied.

He nodded, "See that you stay focused today. Today is what matters most. I am not afraid to fire you.."

She nodded and got up, "Thank you Nii-sama."

She excited the office, stopping at the door. "Inoue mentioned a lunch?"

"Yes, Hisana and Ururu want to meet you for lunch today.." Byakuya stated, before turning back to the computer screen and dialing some numbers. She bowed once more and left the room.

Making careful steps she made it to her office and set up her things the way she wanted them. Photo's of her family, of Kaien, of Renji and she, of Ashido from his many adventures. She sighed and placed a picture of her parents closest to her. She pulled out her computer and set it up, She needed to start on her work. Files needed to be sorted and copied and sent to new hard drives for back-up files. She smiled and started her work, trying to get her mind off the man from earlier. She wondered how some one like him could've enchanted her in less than ten minutes.

Her fingers brushed the keys, but her eyes were closed.

his smiled played over in her mind, she wanted to know where she had seen it before.

She felt a tap at her shoulder and jumped. "I wasn't..."

"Chill, Rukia.." A familiar voice stated.

Rukia turned and hugged her best friend, Rangiku Matsumoto. The busty blonde smiled hugging her long time friend. "Rukia you seem very distracted? Did Ashido come back from Hueco Mundo?"

Rukia smiled, "I broke that off ages ago.. and no, I think he's planning no staying.." Rukia stated, sighing. She had met Ashido at one of her brothers parties, he liked to travel a lot and after a brief relationship he left on another adventure and that had been the fall of their relationship.

"Right, so whats his name?" Rangiku asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Rukia sighed, "That's the problem I never thought to ask.." Rukia stated, her voice disappointed.

Rangiku knew better than to press the issue further, obviously something was weighing heavily on her best friends mind. "Look, Ruki, don't stress it."

Rukia nodded. "Anyway, how're things for you?"

Rangiku smiled, "Oh, wouldn't you like to know."

Rukia smiled, "I would, maybe later. I have to finish up all this work and then head out to lunch with Nii-Sama and the rest of the family."

"How about coffee tomorrow morning?" Rangiku offered.

Rukia thought for a moment. She would have to come in early if they made that appointment. "How about tomorrow afternoon?"

"Too early for you to get up then? Hitsu was right about you Rukia... you are a lazy little girl." Rangiku stated, referring to Rukia's old boss Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Rukia smiled, the real reason was she wanted to see if she could run into that man again.

* * *

The white hospital stood before the unsuspecting intern. He really hated being there sometimes. It's white washed walls and small windows spelled out illness and institution. The garden where Ichigo usually entered was filled with tall trees and had a small lake with a bridge so that long term patients had somewhere to go to relax. He often stood on the bridge and looked at the fake pond and it's little fish. The pond was filled with brightly coloured koi and other fish of that nature. But now he stood before it, knowing his shift would be starting in a matter of minutes. It would be then that he would have to stand with an annoying doctor and listen to him talk on and on about how wrong he was. He sighed and stepped forward, the doors sliding open with greeting.

He crept quietly along the halls trying to find reception without getting caught. He saw one of his fellow interns and felt the sudden urge to punch/thank him. It was Urryu Ishida an oncology intern. The one who had helped his now Ex-girlfriend write her goodbye letter. Ichigo had kind of liked Orihime, she was sweet and good with children. But she loved him too much, and he still couldn't really find a place to love anyone the way she had him. He was still getting over the sour turn of events his life had seemed to form over the past two years.

"Ishida." He stated, waving at his friend.

Ishida looked scared for a brief moment before concealing his fear. "Look, Kurosaki, Orihime-"

"I understand, Urryu. We weren't cut out for each other, I'm glad you helped with that. If she didn't break it off, I'm sure I would've done something that would make us both miserable." Ichigo stated, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Were you actually planning on marrying her?" Urryu asked, his eyes wide. "Even though you don't love her?"

Ichigo nodded, "Urryu, you have to remember, this isn't about what I want or need anymore. "

Urryu nodded, "But are you actually willing to ruin both your lives?"

Ichigo sighed, "You know my circumstances Urryu. I'd do anything.."

Urryu nodded, sending his blue black hair further over his bespectacled eyes. "I can somewhat see where you're coming from. I wish that I had grown up like you have Ichigo. I know you're doing your best, it can be tough. But let Orihime have a life too. I'm sure you'll find the right girl for you and your family."

Ichigo nodded, "I'm sure." He waved goodbye to Urryu and stalked off to hide from his father. That was when he heard the shallow breathing behind him. He froze in mid-step. He knew those breathing patterns from any where.

"ICHI-" A foot was planted firmly in the mouth of the speaker. Ichigo growled and looked down on his father.

"What do you want old man?" Ichigo asked, frowning as he pulled his foot from his father's face.

His father stood and smiled. "I invited a young lady over for dinner Saturday."

Ichigo sighed, he really didn't need this after his conversation with Urryu. Why did people always interfere with his romantic life."dad, I don't want another date."

"When have my dates for you not worked out?" His father asked happily.

"Let's see, there was Tatsuki." Ichigo stated, frowning.

"You two made a great couple!" Isshin smiled.

"We dated an hour dad, we are best friends dad. You forced us both on that date, it was awkward and confusing." Ichigo stated, trying to walk away.

"Orihime?" His father asked, smiling.

"Broke up with me this morning, she said she called you. I assumed you would've known about the note written on pink bunny stationary about how I fill her life with misery and pain."Ichigo said, his voice cold.

"I thought you two wanted to move in with the family. I suspected a grandchild!" Isshin smiled, then frowned.

"Dad, look, I found and lost the person I loved.." Ichigo suddenly felt very melancholy about his life.

"Senna-"

"Dad, just drop it..." Ichigo begged, cutting his dad off before more pain filled his day.

"Just come to dinner. She seemed like a nice girl. I'm not trying to set you up, I just thought that maybe you two could talk." His father stated, "She's pretty you know."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "I'll think about it."

"Ichigo." His father warned, opening his arms for a hug.

"Fine fine, I'll be there.." Ichigo stated, anything to avoid his father's hugs.

"Saturday, seven PM. Look sexy my son!" His father cried.

Ichigo nodded, "Whatever." He walked away, frowning.

His father smiled in opposition. Perhaps this girl would help his son get his life in shape. But there was always the possibility that it would lead to more problems. But Kurosaki Isshin wasn't a pessimist, he was an optimist.

Ichigo quickly changed into his clothes then signed into work. He stretched out as he walked trying to et ready for the onslaught of useless work he would have to do. He was handed a chart by a nurse and he smiled at her. "Thanks Hina."

She nodded and went back to work.

Ichigo looked at the chart and sighed. He was always landed checking out patients that would teach him nothing. His father had a habit of making him do stupid things for no logic value at all. He walked into the clinic area of the hospital and then entered the patient's room. He scanned the file once more to pick up a name, before looking at the dreary clinic room. As he lowered the file his mouth fell open in shock. "Subway girl?"

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! A cliff hanger but not really! YAYz... uhm I hope it was as good as the last chapter. I worked rather hard adn I think revised it thrice... to make it as good as I could. I feared I was moving it along to fast when I first wrote this chapter.. so I cut out a few scenes :D. For a while it will follow the pattern of First Rukia then Ichigo before it gets into more strewn aboutness like Isshin and other characters. So yeahness :D.


	3. Meeting MrsKuchiki

A/N: I'd like to warn you all by saying that I'm not a Doctor. I don't know anything about medicine.. so yeah... It's Ichigo's fault if he does any medical procedures incorrectly.. that's why doctors have Malpractice insurance right?

**_xXx.:."The apparition of these faces in the crowd; Petals on a wet, black bough.".:.xXx_**

"Subway girl?" Ichigo asked, lowering the file completely. On second glance he realised it couldn't possibly be the girl from earlier. This woman was older and frailer than the girl from earlier.

She smield brightly at him, despite her sickly appearance. The woman looked tired and slightly distraught. Her Raven hair, purple eyes, and alabaster skin closely mirrored the woman from earlier."Sorry?" She asked, confused.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else." Ichigo laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. A light brush creeping on his cheeks.

She smiled and nodded.

"So Mrs.Kuchiki, Why are you here today?" Ichigo asked, seating himself on the doctor's stool.

She smiled. "Well, My husband and I have been trying the past eight years to have another child." She began, "I just recently thought I may be pregnant again. I took a few tests and the results have been varying. The last time I was pregnant it was the same way, I was wondering if you could possibly preform a blood test to see."

Ichigo nodded. "I do this all the time, you'd be surprised." Ichigo smiled, pulling out a needle. He wheeled over to her and began prepping her arm to take a blood sample.He grinned at her. "So you have a kid then?"

"Yeah, she's my angel." She stated, her eyes smiling.

Ichigo nodded.

"I took her out of school today for a lunch..." The woman started. "She's out in the clinic with the nanny. I told her I was getting a check-up. I didn't want to tell her that I thought I may be having another baby."

Ichigo smiled.

"I've miscarried three times since I had her, each time I feel worse and worse for not giving her a sibling." The woman looked sad.

"I can understand where you're coming from." Ichigo stated, "Sometimes you'd rather lie than disappoint your kids."

The woman nodded. "You have children?"

Ichigo smiled, "Yeah, one, she's about five."

The woman grinned, "You look entirely too young to have a child, Mister Kurosaki."

Ichigo stood with the blood sample in hand. "I am..."

The woman frowned for a moment. "I see... and her mother-"

"Her.." Ichigo shut his mouth, feeling a lump in his throat.

"Oh.." Hisana frowned. "I'm sorry."

Ichigo shook his head. "No, really.. it's fine."

"No I stepped over the line." The woman stated.

"You didn't know." Ichigo countered. He turned to woman and smiled. "Pick out a band-aid."

the woman picked out a hot pink one with bunnies.

Ichigo smiled. "Well we'll have the results by tomorrow.."

She smiled, "Thank you."

"I wish you and your family the best of luck." Ichigo said as she left the office.

"Thank you." The woman stated as she bowed. "It was a wonderful time."

He nodded and waited for the door to shut before collapsing into the chair. He buried his head in his hands as he tried to force thoughts from his head. His fingers grazed his orange hair as he pushed it back from his face and took a deep breath. It seemed everyone had something to say about his past relationship. He really hated thinking about it. Talking about it doubly so. It was bad enough he had to talk to his therapist about it once a week and his kid's therapist once a week as well, but now his father was pressing the issue, his best friend, and random strangers. Was he really that bad of a parent?

He stood and smoothed out his scrubs. Then left the room. He was given another file from the same nurse.

"Could you send this blood sample in for a pregnancy test?" He asked the nurse, she nodded and went to work. He nodded back at her and went back to the room, waiting for the next patient to arrive.

He wasn't disappointed by his next guest. "Yuruichi Shihoin, surprised to see you here."

She smiled and took a seat on the examining table. "Ichigo, I was expecting your father to do the check-up. Well you'll have to do."

"It says here that you've been suffering from a bad cough recently?" He asked, looking up at her. She seemed perfectly healthy.

A cat-like grin took over her face. "I lied. I really just wanted to talk with your father."

"You can always schedule an appointment.. or I don't know... call?" Ichigo stated, irritated. "You are away there are real sick people out there that need my help."

Yuroichi sighed, "Ahh but these little rooms seem to be the only ones I trust when talking to your father in confidence."

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow. "What is so important that you need to keep it private?"

"It's a secret..." She stated, smiling even bigger.

Ichigo sighed. "Okay what do you want me to tell Dad?"

Yuroichi's face went serious. "Tell him Urahara wants to see him... tell him it has to do with." She paused thinking over a code word that wouldn't reveal too much, "Project Shinigami."

"I'm guessing it's one of your little Doctor projects.." Ichigo muttered, scribbling down the information on a prescription pad. He looked at Yuroichi once he finished. "anything else you'd like to waste my time with?"

She grinned, "No nothing." She stood and walked to the door, stopping with her hand on the knob. She turned slightly and looked at him, "One thing actually.."

"Hm?" Ichigo asked.

"Get yourself a wife."

Before Ichigo could yell she was gone. He sighed and leaned back against the wall, today was turning out ot be a certainly long day.

"ICHIGOOO!" His father called, throwing the door open.

"you just missed her." He stated, getting up and placing the paper in his hand. His father grinned. "Wonderful. But I wasn't here about her, I came to take you out to a daddy son lunch!"

Ichigo felt sick. "I'd rather not.."

"Come on! I managed to coax Ryuken to bring Uryu! Won't it be fun!" His father sang, his eyes sparkling.

"No," Ichigo stated, passing his father.

"Come on my boy!" Isshin begged, "I won't bug you for the rest of the day."

Ichigo paused, it seemed like a fair enough deal. "Fine! Lunch... but the bugging stops as soon as it's over.."

Isshin grinned, "Okay my boy!"

He was glad that Ichigo permitted him to bug him during the lunch."Grab your things son!"

Ichigo picked up his umbrella and nodded to the nurses as he excited the building.

Hinamori took note of this and paged another intern to take over for Kurosaki for two hours.

Ichigo reveled in the fresh spring air, the clouds had lessened a bit . when Ichigo had first arrived they hadn't started raining. Whilst he was in the clinic it had pured hard. He could tell because of the many puddles. Now the rain was a light fall, but still rather fast. Dew drops glistened on the Roses by the front entrance. Bright pinks, reds, yellows, and whites filled his eyes at the sight of the freshly blooming roses. Their scent was nearly intoxicating. His father smiled. Roses had been one of Masaki's favourites, only second to Lilies. He had many pots of Lilies inside the hospital and a patch of them in the back garden of the hospital. A pang hit his heart as he thought of his deceased wife.

Ichigo was thinking the same thing. He missed his mother dearly. "Can I bring Nel?" He asked out of the blue.

His father looked down at him. He noted his son looking very upset. "Hard day, son?"

Ichigo nodded. "I just don't like the idea of leaving my daughter with my distraught Ex-Girlfriend."

Isshin nodded, "We'll stop by Karakura on our way there then."

Ichigo nodded and opened the umbrella for the two to walk under. Isshin grinned at the umbrella and giggled lightly.

"What's so funny? Ichigo asked, placing the umbrella case in his gym bag.

"I never knew you were a fan of Chappy."

Ichigo looked at the umbrella and turned a deep shade of pink. A grin fixed on his face before disappearing into his normal scowl. At least now he had a reason to find the girl from the subway.

* * *

Rukia finished up her work and sighed. It was nearly noon. She figured she'd take an hour lunch break with her sister and niece, and hopefully Nii-sama. She stretched out luxuriously and grinned. She hopped to her feet and grabbed her computer case. Bouncing along the halls she spotted her ex-boyfriend and current best friend standing in the hallway. She grinned and ran up to him.

"Renji!" She hugged him tightly.

He smiled. "Hey Rukia!"

She stood on her tip toes and messed with his hair. "How're you?"

"How am I?" He asked, "How are you, first day on the job! What is it like working in the trenches?"

"Excellent!" She shouted, her grin even wider. She really enjoyed Renji's company. He had been a good friend and boyfriend. Thing between them didn't really work out romantically, but she managed to get out before it ruined their good friendship.

He grinned and messed up her hair as well. She glowered at him. "Not funny!"

He smirked. "So where ya headed to?"

"Lunch, with Nii-sama and the family." She smiled, "My sister has been dying to talk with me!"

Renji nodded. "Well I won't keep you waiting."

She grinned and gave him another hug before running off.

He watched her walk away, it seemed he had let her do that a lot in their relationship. He still loved her, whether he liked it or not and he wanted to be with her again. She seemed so happy with her life though, being single and working. She was independent and always would be.

He sighed deeply and headed back to his office deal with some paper work.

She ran to the elevator just before it closed. She stood beside her older brother. she smiled lightly at him and he nodded acknowledging her presence. He stood tall before her, his black hair pulled into a ponytail at the back of his head. He wore an all black suit with a white shirt and light green tie. He looked like a business man, and that was what he was. He followed all the rules right to the very last period.

Rukia loved him like a brother, even though they shared no blood. They had a connection well beyond blood, it was her sister and their great love for her.

The elevator made it to the first floor and the two stepped out to be greeted by Hisana. Bows of greeting were exchanged followed by hugs and a kiss from Hisana to Byakuya. She smiled softly after her small gesture and then kissed him a second time.

Whenever Hisana was around Byakuya became someone different. He was softer adn more gentle and most of all he was warmer.

His daughter gripped his leg happily, hugging it tightly. He picked her up and hugged her tightly. Rukia hugged her sister and everyone seemed happy.

"So how did it go?" Byakuya asked.

She smiled, "I had a nice time. The doctor was very pleasant. Handsome too." She grinned at her husband whilst he scowled. "He said I'll know by tomorrow at the latest."

Byakuya nodded and looked at the two confused faces in the group. Rukia looked to Ururu and they both shrugged in response. Hisnana smiled and grabbed her sisters hands. "Well then, let's get to lunch, you can tell me all about your first day of work!"

Rukia laughed uncomfortably. "Sure."

Hisana lead her family from the building. Rukia paused for a moment, swearing she caught a flash of orange out of the ocrner of her eye. She turned to look, pausing where she stood, and only saw more and more business men and women. She shrugged and walked off with her sister and family.

* * *

Ichigo and Isshin walked into Karakura industries. Passing a small group of people on their way out. Ichigo could've sworn he saw the girl from earlier but brushed it off as his mind playing tricks again. He ran up to Inoue and she smiled.

"Kurosaki-kun, Mister Kurosaki. How can I help you?" She asked, her voice sounding slightly pained despite her smile.

"I'm here to pick up Nel." He stated.

Orihime nodded and lifted the small child from her spot on the floor where she had cuddled up with a large stuffed worm she had named Bawabawa. Orehim gingerly passed the child to Ichigo. Ichigo held her tightly and nodded thanks to Orihime.

"I'm sorry about leaving her with you." Ichigo muttered.

Orihime nodded. "It was just for today, Ichigo. I really enjoy Nel's company."

Ichigo smiled and nodded. "She really liked you ya know."

"I know." Orehime felt bad for deserting Ichigo and Nel, but she really couldn't stand the pain in her heart.

"Listen to me Ichigo." Orehime stated, her eyes watering, "Find some one you can really love."

Ichigo sighed, really was it neccissary for everyone to comment on his love life. He nodded and thanked her once more before leaving the building with his father.

"You know, soon she'll be starting school." Isshin stated.

Ichigo nodded. "I am aware. I just hope I can make things work. I leave to work before she even gets up. It will be difficult to get some one to watch her now that Orihime and I are over."

Isshin sighed, "I was thinking. Perhaps you and Nel could move in with your sisters and I for a while."

Ichigo wanted to protest, but his father was being serious. "I'd really appreciate that dad."

Isshin smiled, "Good."

They walked down the cold cement, whispering lightly as to not wake the slumbering Nel.

"Where do you want to go to lunch?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo shrugged, wherever.

"cawfee." Nel muttered.

Ichigo sighed and looked at his dad. "Nel wants coffee dad."

"I only let her have one sip!" Isshin defended. He regretted it the moment he let the kid test his coffee three days ago at the hospital cafeteria, they were still repainting the walls in there.

Ichigo sighed.

"pizza.." Nel muttered.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Give up the act kid, I know you aren't asleep."

Nel peeked open an eye, looking up at her father. He looked down and she closed it swiftly. "Banana.."

Ichigo smiled. "I guess since Nel is sleeping we'll go to the Health Food store and have a picnic.."

Nel's eyes flew open. "Itsygo!" She shouted, "Pawapa! I'm awaked.. look!!"

Ichigo grinned. "Where do you want to eat kid?"

"Pizza!" She shouted.

"Pizza it is. Dad know any good pizza places around here?" Ichigo asked, looking at his father.

Isshin grinned. "I know a nice Pizza parlor down the street, most italian pizza you'll find in Japan!"

Ichigo shrugged, "I'll call Uryu."

* * *

"Where do you want to go to lunch?" Hisana asked Rukia.

Rukia looked down at Ururu. "Last time I babysat I took Ururu to a pizza parlor a few blocks from here, most Italian pizza in Japan!"

* * *

A/N: ... Another chapter. Twas it good? Do you like the fact I draw things out too long. Usually by now I've made it through the first day of the story. Look at me now... hahaha not even halfway through with the day! Ohh.. O.O is that a bad thing? Anyway.. reviews make me update faster. Nice reviews doubly so. Long reviews thrice-ly so... and long nice reviews quadratically so... Constructive criticism is very welcome as well XD


	4. Pizza Parlor Collision: End of Day one

**_xXx.:."The apparition of these faces in the crowd; Petals on a wet, black bough.".:.xXx_**

Rukia laughed in delight as Ururu stuck two straws up her nose. Hisana giggled softly and Byakuya rolled his eyes. Ururu was smiling and whispering to Rukia, causing her to laugh louder. Hisana glared disapprovingly.

"Ururu, it's impolite to whisper things.." Hisana scolded.

Rukia looked to the small girl and Ururu looked at her. Their expressions blank for only a moment. Ururu and Rukia started laughing, Rukia snorting in the process, only getting the girl and Hisana to laugh even harder. Byakya didn't like his family to behave this way in public. He blamed Rukia for the improper manners Ururu picked up.

A waitress approached them, her eyes sparkling. She bowed before the small part then straightened herself out. "My name is Kiyone! And I'll be serving you today!"

"KIYONE!!" A male voice shouted, running up to the table and pushing the girl aside. "I'm Sentaro and I will be serving you today!"

"NO FAIR SENTARO I WAS HERE FIRST! GET YOUR OWN TABLE!" She shouted, getting up off the floor anf pushing him away.

"No Fair Kiyone, you know I called the next table!" Sentaro stated, his voice filed with disappointment.

"You snooze you loose stink face." She stated, smiling at her customers.

"Bitch.." He whispered, walking away.

"Bastard," She countered before turning to face the happy family. "What can I get you?"

Rukia smiled as did Ururu. "Pepperoni with extra cheese and tomatoes!"

The waitress nodded and grinned. "And to drink?"

"Strawberry Lemonade!" Rukia shouted along with her older sister.

Ururu blinked. "Water please."

Byakuya nodded in defeat. "A cup of coffee please, black no sugar."

Kiyone nodded and scribbled on the paper before grinning. "That it?"

Byakuya nodded.

Kiyone grinned and skipped away, bumping into Sentaro as he took orders. "Ukitake! I have another order!"

Despite the fact Sentaro was mid-order taking he bounded away from the table. "I GOT MINE DONE FIRST UKITAKE!!"

Rukia took her eyes off the two oddities and noticed the back of a bright orange head. Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes were drawn to the person. The memory from that morning flashed through her head and she flushed red. Hisana looked to where her sisters eyes were fixed and grinned, nudging her husband.

Rukia seemed completely oblivious to the fact her entire family was looking where she was. She sighed dreamily, wishing the man was the one she had spotted that morning. She shook her head and flew back to reality. She took a bite from the pizza that had arrived while her mind had wandered to the handsome boy.

Hisana giggled and sipped her lemonade. Byakuya frowned at this latest development, could he be the friend she had run into earlier, the one that had distracted her? Ururu smiled softly and took a bite of pizza as well.

Rukia's eyes stayed lightly glued to the man at the table across from hers. The man was conversing with an older man, whose face she couldn't see, and a small girl was at his side yelling incoherent things. Rukia smiled at the odd family and wondered what it would be like to have her own child.

"Who is that?" Hisana asked her slightly dazed sister.

"No one!" Rukia nearly shouted in shock. "He just looked like someone I kind of know.. that is all.."

Hisana grinned, "Someone you kind of know in what way?"

Rukia turned red, "It isn't anything like that, Hisana.."

Hisana smirked. "Whatever, I see the way you're looking at the back of his head. Whoever it is this guy reminds you of you are madly in love with."

Byakuya stiffened in his seat slightly.

Rukia sighed. "No that isn't it..."

Hisana smirked. "Maybe I should introduce you two!"

"NO!!" Rukia and Byakuya shouted at the same time. The table went silent. Byakuya coughed and sipped his coffee.

Hisana giggled. "Rukia, you're blushing."

"Shudup." Rukia pouted.

Hisana smiled even broader. "You aren't denying it! Hear that Byakuya, my baby sister likes this guy!"

Rukia gritted her teeth and growled at her sister. "Leave me alone.."

Hisana was grinning and Ururu was just happy as could be.

A father and son approached the table that the orange haired man was at. The older one had white hair and and wore a  
light blue suit and a small cross on a chain around his wrist. The other was a younger man, around the orange haired boy's age. He had dark blue locks that hung over his thin pale face, he wore scrubs that matched the other mans, only a dark blue as apposed to the orange mans dark purple. The younger man also wore a cross.

She watched as the group exchanged hellos and hand shakes. She envied people who could sit with friends and eat without talking about romantic lives.

"I don't need a wife, dad" Ichigo muttered just as Uryu and Ryuken entered the pizza parlor. Ichigo nodded to the two newly arrived members of their party and Isshin shook their hands. Nel jumped on Uryu and hugged him. Uryu grimaced slightly before prying the girl off him and placing her back in her seat.

Isshin smirked. "Come on, just one dinner.. You agreed earlier.."

"I said I'd think about it.. and I have.. and I think Nel and I can manage things on our own.." Ichigo stated.

Isshin frowned. "Ichigo.. Nel needs a mother. Senna is gone.. you have to move on with your life..."

Ichigo shook his head. "Can we just eat? I'm afraid that our half ordered pizza is going to get cold...stupid incompetent waiter didn't even bring Nel her pepsi.."

Isshin grinned. "Kiyone! Sentaro!"

THe two waiters tripped over one another trying to make it there first. "Captain Kurosaki!"

Rukia and Hisana both froze and turned, Byakuya as well.

"Captain Kurosaki?" Ichigo asked, looking at his father.

Isshin smiled. "Indeed, don't you know that I fought in the war.. that is where Ryuken and I learned medicine and surgical procedures. We both retired before our first sons were born."

Ichigo nodded, still confused. "Why haven't you told me this before?"

"Because, we put that behind us before we had our kids. We don't like to think of that path we both took." Isshin stated.

"How do those dorks know you then?" Ichigo asked.

"There manager is in old friend... war buddy of mine." Isshin stated. "Would you two get my beautiful granddaughter some apple juice."

Ichigo sighed, "She's not going to like that dad.."

"I fear for any building that child is served caffeine in..." Isshin stated.

Nel pouted but nodded anyway.

Rukia felt her heart flutter as the familiar voice filled her ears once more. Her face flushed. Then her memory sprung back. "Wait, Kurosaki... Where do I know that name?"

Hisana smiled. "My Doctor's name is Kurosaki.. or at least the intern that did my blood tests.."

Byakuya rose. "We're leaving." He stated, writing up a check and laying it on the table along with a sizable tip.

Rukia did as she was asked and stood. "Yes Nii-sama."

They party left the building. Rukia cast a glance back and saw the orange haired man. He turned briefly and she saw that it was in fact the man from earlier. Their eyes locked and she froze in place. She felt her heart flutter and thump in her chest, making it difficult to breath.

Ichigo had heard her voice from across the room, but noted it as his imagination. After his father had made an unbearable scene he heard the voice of the woman from the clinic. He had turned just as the group was leaving and that was when he saw her.

His amber eyes widened and his pulse quickened. Their eyes locked and she froze. He felt him self standing up and walking towards her. He saw her legs weakened slightly and though he felt the urge to smirk he couldn't. He took another step forward and stopped. What is she still hated him. They had fought upon their first meeting. Who knew is she wouldn't kill him upon their second, still his heart made his legs move forward.

She felt a lush creep onto her face as he got nearer. Her heart sped even faster. He stepped slowly closer to her until they were close enough to kiss, not that she wanted to kiss him. He smirked.

"You're the girl from the subway..." He stated.

She nodded, feeling stupid for being so frozen. "Yeah..."

Despite his obvious feelings and inhibitions creeping up on him and held his calm. "You left this..." He uttered bringing up her umbrella. She clasped his hands over her umbrella and nodded.

"Thank you.." she whispered, cursing inwardly at her breathless voice.

He leant in slightly, feeling the urge to kiss the girl before him. Something about her intoxicated her and made her thoughts muddled.

"I... uhh... thank you.." She repeated, her mind going blank as his hot breath mingled with hers  
.

"You're welcome." he stated, barely above a whisper.

She pulled back slightly, her mind starting to clear.

He pouted as she pulled back. "Ho about you award your savior?" He asked, humour in his voice.

That snapped her out of it. "WHY YOU!" She hit him up against the head with her umbrella and continued to beat him. "YOU PERVERTED LECHER!"

He backed away covering his head. He almost had her and then he had to fuck up like this. "I'm sorry..!"

"WHATEVER YOU PERVERT!! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU SAVED ME AND YOU ARE RIDICULOUSLY GOOD LOOKING AND I CAN'T SEEM TO GET YOUR DAMNED EYES OUT OF MY HEAD THAT YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO SEDUCE ME LIKE THAT!!" Rukia clamped her mouth shut the moment the words came out. She smacked him plenty more times then stormed off to catch up with her brother and family.

Ichigo stood there, rubbing his bruises. Stupid bitch was strong and incredibly sexy when she was angry. Her face pink and eyes viscous. Her tiny arms and legs tense with anger. Everything about that damned woman seemed to turn him on. His father grinned and pretended he hadn't watched.

"I remember when Masaki used to hit me like that.." He sighed.

Ryuken shook his head and sighed. Uryu pushed up his glasses in interest. Nel spilled her apple juice on Uryu's pants and giggled.

Ichigo remained glued to the spot, wondering what the hell has possessed him to be attracted to a girl like her.

"Wait.. she still has my umbrella."

Rukia stormed pass her family and cussed a string of profanities that forced Hisana to cover Ururu's ears. Byakuya had a satisfied look on his usually stoic face.

"I can't believe the nerve of that man.." She muttered. "What a lecherous asshole... I swear to fucking God I'll kill him next time I see him.. I'll ring his neck until his head falls off."

Hisana bit her lip to hold back a laugh.. her little sister had surely fallen for the stupid guy. Hisana decided to keep it her secret that she knew the boys name. She thought it would be best for Rukia to find out on her own.

The rest of the day went on without any events. Rukia had gone back to work and finished early. Ichigo had run back to the hospital and mostly did stitches the rest of the day.

Ichigo opened his apartment, Nel in his arms, sleeping with Bawabawa. She set her down on the couch and noted the boxes stacked in the room. He smiled and thank Orihime for packing his things up. It was time for him to move on form her, and possibly from Senna. He read the small note on the Chappy stationary from Orihime.

_Kurosaki kun,_

_I packed your stuff, I hope you don't mind._

_I made some bean paste on toast for Nel for her lunch tomorrow._

_I still care for you greatly, Kurosaki-kun, But I know where my place is in your heart._

_I hope one day I can find some one who will love me in return. As much as I have loved you._

_Find yourself someone like that Ichigo. Find someone that will make you and Nel happy._

_Best of wishes_

_Orihime Inoue_

He sighed and placed the note back on the boxes. He shuffled through one and pulled out his Pajama's. He went to the bathroom and returned dressed in sweats and a T-shirt. He picked up His daughter and moved her to the bed set up in the other room. Then left too sleep on the couch. Inoue had already gotten some one to pack up Nel's tiny bed. Ichigo had given up his old bed for his daughter. He smiled and looked up at the ceiling. Tomorrow marked a new day in his life. He would embrace it. The image of the pretty raven haired girl filled his mind and he grinned. He would find out her name whether she liked it or not.

Rukia's heels hit hard against the pavement her mind wandering back to the man she had beaten half to death. Though she felt like he deserved it, she really regretted it. She feared that he would hate her for her actions. She bit her lower lip and hoped things would turn out for the best. She really felt that she had grown attracted to the man. She wouldn't say love though, she barely knew him. Though something tugged at her that she had known him one before, long ago. She felt as if he truly had been an old friend she had run into at the subway, instead of a complete stranger. She felt all these emotions towards him, yet he remained unnamed.

She opened her apartment and threw her things down. She walked into her bedroom and flung herself onto her king sized bed. She let her mind wander back to the pizza parlor, he was that close to kissing her. A stranger. She kicked her legs in anger. "Why won't he just get out of my head!"

She turned around and burying her head in the pillow and screamed. "STUPID MAN!!"

She flopped forward again and breathed deeply. Her purple eyes fixed on the ceiling. she didn't bother getting changed, she was too tired. "Why won't you leave me alone.." she whispered, her eyes falling heavily. "Kaien.."

* * *

A/N: and there you have my last chapter of the day! Sorry if you were offended with Rukia's language. XD anyway night all! I need my sleep in order to write!


	5. Two doors close

**Slight Ichihime in this chapter! Nothing romantic.. really.. and no begging.. just closure.. also a little more added to the mystery.. I trust the ending will surprise you... not to this particular chapter but to.. well you'll see.. anyway enjoy my lovelies**

**_xXx.:."The apparition of these faces in the crowd; Petals on a wet, black bough.".:.xXx_**

Ichigo doused himself with cold water as he took his final shower in the small apartment. Orihime and Nel were still sleeping soundly in the rooms across the hallway. He sighed as the shower water cooled his heated body. He wouldn't lie to himself, he had a dream about her last night. It wasn't a sexy dream or anything like that. It had scared him. He still trembled where he stood. He had woken up up covered in sweat, screaming out a name he didn't know.

He had looked around the room, fearing it was the one in his dreams. Only to find himself back in his apartment.

More cold water poured from the shower head over his body. He didn't understand where any of this was coming from. White against black, metal clashing with metal, blood and endless pain. Then another emotion rising from his misty dream..hope.

He shook his head, sending water around the shower.

He turned off the water flow and leaned against the wall. Why did dreams like this constantly plague him. Ever since Senna- He shook his head, it was best to keep himself away from that line of thinking. He stepped from the shower and pulled a towel around his waist. He stepped back into the living room and pulled some clothes from the boxes, tossing his dirty ones into the empty spots of the box.

He heard Nel getting up in the other room. He sighed and quickly changed into his 'Nice Vibe' T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Today he was moving back in with his family, and hopefully things would get better. He ran back to Nel's room and peeked in and saw she was still sleeping. He sighed gratefully and leaned against the door to watch her sleep for a few minutes. He sighed and pushed himself from the door and went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

He leaned heavily against the counter, waiting for his coffee to finish being made. Thoughts raced through his head. He felt the anger and pain of his life mount up upon his head. He knew that in order to overcome his issues he first had to face them bravely. A tear slid down his face, he knew it was weak to cry like that, but he needed to cry. When Senna had first left him, he didn't cry.. in fact he hadn't shed a tear since his mother's death. He was told tears were a weakness by his friends. That he needed to be strong for Karin and Yuzu, and for his father.

He felt like punching the counter, the fridge, the wall, anything he could get his hands on. He wasn't a violent person, but he felt so angry with himself and with what he was doing with his life. He was raising a kid all on his own, doing an internship, and ruining the life some one he cared about. He was a piece of work.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime whimpered from the door way to the kitchen.

Ichigo turned to her, hiding his tears. "Orihime, I was planning on leaving before you got up."

Her yellow night gown shifted with her as she walked, her eyes shining with sympathy. "Ichigo you don't need to be strong for me.."

He shook his head, "I'm fine really. Just thinking."

Orihime shook her head. "You can't lie to me Ichigo, I'm your friend. I've known you for a long time, I know when something is wrong. I know you probably won't tell me or anyone... but please... let me in.. just this once."

Ichigo shook his head. "I'm fine really. You want some coffee?" He asked, grinning.

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry it had to end this way.."

He nodded. "But had to.."

She agreed with a nod of her head. "It's best for both of us.." Her frown turned to a small smile, "How about I make you some breakfast.."

Ichigo grinned, "I've been wanting to tell you this since we started dateing... I can't stand your cooking.."

She started laughing and he joined in too. "I know, Ichigo.."

Her laughs turned to tears and she broke down. Ichigo caught her in his arms and let her sob. His hand stroked her hair and he looked at the ceiling, feeling regret. "I'm so sorry, Orihime."

She pulled back and wiped at her tears. "I've been nothing but weak and useless to you, haven't I?"

"No, you took great care of Nel, and you helped me.." Ichigo stated, "And Nel really loves your Bean paste on toast.."

She smiled lightly, "Thank you Kurosaki-kun." she whispered. She leaned up slightly a placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He smiled at her.

"Thank you Orihime.." He stated.

She grinned even bigger. "Seeing how you don't want breakfast I suppose I can always help you move your stuff to your father's home.."

Ichigo shook his head, "You've already helped me a lot Orihime. THere is nothing to worry about. How about you make that Bean paste on toast for when Nel wakes up..."

Orihime nodded and got to work. Ichigo felt bad for breaking such a kind girl's heart, but he knew that it would only hurt more if they had waited to end it.

Ichigo sat at the counter, tapping his hands on the faux granite top and drinking his coffee as Orihime worked on Nel's food.

"So," Ichigo stated, "I was thinking.. what do you think of Uryuu?"

Orihime smiled, "Oh I think he's wonderful."

Ichigo nodded, "Look, I think you should give him a chance, he liked you all throughout high school you know."

Orihime stopped, "Really?"

Ichigo nodded, "He asked me if it would be cool if he asked you out sometime. I mean you don't have to say yes.. or anything.. I'm just saying you should give him a chance."

Orihime smiled. "Really? I think I will, I always thought that Ishida-kun was a nice guy.."

Ichigo smiled, "Good.. and you know, you should ask him out, just to shock him a bit.. he is shy you know."

Orihime smiled, "I just hope he doesn't think he's a rebound guy.."

Ichigo was a genius and he often felt proud of that fact. He stood and stretched. "I'll go wake up Nel."

Orihime nodded adn went back to cooking.

"Nel, Wake up kiddo.." He shook his daughter gently and she turned in bed.

"Five more minutes Itsugo.." She murmured.

"Oirhime made Bean paste on toast..." Ichigo stated, trying to coax the small child up.

She shot up and ran past Ichigo into the kitchen where Orihime was at the door, shutting it.

"Who was at the door?" Ichigo asked, helping Nel into a stool.

Orihime shrugged and placed Ichigo's umbrella at the counter. "She ever said her name, just that she wanted to return this to you. But she looked familiar."

Ichigo froze and then took off, not bothering to shut the door behind him.

Orihime looked to Nel who shrugged.

Ichigo's heart raced as he ran down the long corridor, his bare feet hitting against the rough carpet. He came to the elevator that was going down to the first floor, he knew if he waited he would miss her completely. He ran to the stair well and easily ran down each level arriving just as the raven haired woman left the building. He didn't even bother with the people giving him odd looks.

He pushed through the crowd of people, still seeing her head through the massive amount of people. He was outside the rain pouring down his skin. He hated the rain, he seemed to loose everything to it. As he looked through the crowd he realised he had lost to it again. "Damnit!" He shouted.

He gripped his hair and shouted again, attracting attention. That is when he saw it, the rain sudenly became his salvation. The pink Chappy umbrella peaked up from the crowd of black ones. He pushed people aside, not caring his feet had gone numb from the cold water that had puddled on the ground. People moved aside as he ran through the crowd. He needed to see her, he needed to know her name. After the dream he had the night before, he needed to feel her and to kiss her.

He didn't know why those thoughts had possessed him, he only knew he had to follow them. He could almost see her fully as he neared her. He wondered why she was running, he had noticed this as she came better into view. he sped up as she disappeared into the subway.

He ran down the sub stairs and into the station. He saw he close her umbrella and step onto the subway. His eyes widened. he had to chase her. He was stopped by the small gates and slipped a token in and pushed through. The subway pulled away. He watched as it left, and noticed the girl staring at him from the door. He sighed and ran his hand through his sopping wet hair. He had lost her again. "Rukia."

* * *

She woke up her mind filled with nightmares. She had dreampt of Kaien again. About his death. She swallowed heavily and stood, her legs shaking. She walked to her bathroom and filled the tub with hot water. She looked into the slowly filling tub,images of what she had done spilling across the waved and rippeled surface. She blink back the tears, one falling into the swiftly filling tub.

She stripped off her clothes, folding them and setting them in her bamboo clothes bin. She sunk in and let the calming effects of bath salts and hot water envelope her. That was when he filled her mind.

His orange hair and amber eyes standing out in the darkness that seemed to surround him. He stepped forward, holding his hand for her to grab. his eyes were soft and comforting, and his stance brave. He wore only black, making his head and hands the only thing she could see. A tear ran down her cheek, she had accepted her fate, why did he continue haunting her, why did he come back.

These thoughts were so unreal to her, she felt like she was inventing a small fantasy world, she knew that was unhealthy, but she let the dream run through her head.

He had come for her, to save her. She suddenly saw herself. Draped in white her violet eyes wide and soft all at once. Her eyes close to crying. Why had he done this. She had though he was dead, and so she had taken her fate with courage, knowing it was her punishment for causing his pain. Why did he keep coming back. Why wouldn't he leave her alone.

"WHY!?" She asked, kicking the tub. She gripped her raven locks and screamed. "Just leave me alone already!"

A tear slid down her cheek and landed onto her chest, it rolled down and into the water, sending a ripple into the mostly calm water.

He was like that, the man with orange hair. He was like a tear. Her life had been disturbed many times before in her life. Kaien, Renji, Ahsido, they had all made ripples, her parents deaths, her sisters illnesses. Everything had once made ripples in her life. The water surrounding her small island has remained calm for the past few years, and now this boy had slipped from nowhere and had made ripples in her life, no more like waves. She feared if she didn't find something soon she'd surely drown in all this confusion.

She knew something about this boy was familiar, that he had been somewhere in her past, that he ahd saved her once before. She gripped the sides of the tub and took a deep breath. It was no use fighting the thoughts. She stood and wrapped a towel around her small form.

She stepped from the tub and walked to the mirror.

"Rukia get a hold of yourself." She whispered, "You don't need this in your life right now."

She nodded to herself. "Right." She left the bathroom and picked out clothes for the day. She knew what she needed to do. She pulled on the black lace underwear set and then a deep red work shirt. Then a pair of black pants. she smiled at herself in the mirror. She pulled on her black coat and grabbed the two umbrellas on her counter.

She opened the door and walked out. Her heart beating, she'd just have to track down the boy and return his umbrella. She stepped out into the cold spring rain and opened her umbrella. The rain poured around her, hitting the ground with force and anger. She walked to the subway and stood the full ten minutes, her eyes looking for the man from the day previous. He wasn't there, she woulnd' t lie, she was disappointed. She go off a stop before her normal one and walked into the pizza parlor. She looked around and sighed.

"HEY SENTARO AN RETURN CUSTOMER!!" Kiyone yelled, runing up to her. "What can I get you?"

"I wanted to see your manager.." She stated, smiling.

Kiyone frowned. "SENTARO LOOK WHAT YOU DID! SHE WANTS TOO SEE UKITAKE!!"

She shook her head, "It's nothing bad, just about some one who came in here yesterday that I think he might know."

Kiyone looked at her distrustfully. A hand clasped over Kyione's shoulders and she looked up to see her boss. He smiled weakly at Rukia.

"How can I help you?" He asked, his voice moer gentle than she had expected.

"I was wondering, the man with orange hair, he left his umbrella by accident.." Rukia smiled, unsure of herself. "I wanted to know if you knew his address."

Ukitake nodded and wrote it down. Rukia took the paper and bowed to the man before getting back to the subway and waiting for the next sub to come. She boarded as it pulled in, a smile plastered on her face. He lived in Rukon. She had lived most of her life there with her sister. That is where she met Renji. She smiled, today would be a good day, she could feel it.

She got off at the station nearest to his home and walked the rest of the distance, it wasn't to far. The city streets were crowded with people going to and form school or work. She smiled at the passersby grinning. Today was her lucky day. she looked at the slip of paper and then at the buildings street address. He lived in a big grey building that wasn't appealing to the eye. She grinned, it sort of fit him. It was out of place amongst all the much taller buildings. She walked into the complex and went to the elevator. She rode to the top floor and pressed her finger against the buzzer near the big brown door.

Rukia looked confused for a moment. "Sorry I must have the wrong place." Rukia stated, seeing Orihime.

"Oh, uhm who are you looking for?" Orihime asked.

"Uhm, tall man orange hair.. amber eyes.." Rukia stated.

"Oh, you have the right place.." Orihime stated, smiling.

"Is he your brother?" Rukia asked.

Orihime laughed, forgetting herself for a moment. "No silly, I'm his girlfriend!"

Rukia swallowed a lump in her throat. She shoved her umbrella into Inoue's hands. "give that to him please."

Orihime nodded and shut the door. Rukia's heart sunk. He was in love and dating a pretty girl like Inoue. She didn't stand a chance really. Before she knew it her feet were running against the carpet and into the elevator. She sunk against the wall, crying into her knees. Why was she getting so emotional over someone she didn't even know? She stood and wiped at her tears. As soon as the door slid open she ran out, ignoring the people in the crowded lobby. She pushed past them and out into the pouring rain. she didn't realise until halfway down the block that she was getting wet. Her numb fingers shakily opened the umbrella and she lifted it over her head and continued to run. She needed to get to work and ease her mind off of things. Off of the orange haired boy. She ran down the subway put in a token passed the gates and got in before it took off. the doors slid shut and she swore she saw a flash of orange before she was pulled from the station. a twinge hit her heart and she grasped at the chain around her neck. "Ichi..."

She shook her head, why did that thought just randomly hit her. She shrugged and leaned against the seat beside her. A tear rolled down her cheek, she really was pathetic.

* * *

A/N: Yet another chapter for you my lovelies.. I was astonished by the amount of words I jammed into this one. I really was more description than words I suppose :D anyway sorry for the small bits of IchiHime, I needed to draw their relationship to a nice close in my opinion I think I did an okay job.. I wouldn't say great. But I know Ichigo would be gentle with her feelings, because he just seems to care a lot about the people he is close to. So yeah :D

Thanks for reading :D


	6. Waiting for a door to open

**_xXx.:."The apparition of these faces in the crowd; Petals on a wet, black bough.".:.xXx_**

Rukia stepped off the subway her eyes burning. Her hair was soaked through and dripping from the edges and her nice clothes were completely ruined. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, attempting to fix the raven locks. She bit her lip to keep back the tears. For some reason she felt betrayed, that this man had meant something to her at one point in her life. It just didn't seem likely to her that all this could happen. It made her angry that the world would turn it's back on her. She did her best to do what was right. She donated to charities and gave homeless people money, even though she knew they'd just buy booze with it. She was an altogether good person. So why had the world dumped this curse on her. These thoughts and memories were not hers, they were the thoughts of a stranger, the memories of someone who never existed. She was just Rukia. She would always be Rukia. She had always been Rukia. But why did it feel that Rukia was two different people.

She groaned in frustration as she walked up the stairs and opened her umbrella. She placed her free hand into her pocket and withdrew the napkin. His address was scrawled out in messy letters on the stark white napkin. She felt empty as she looked at the black letters. They meant nothing and they registered nothing in her mind. Everything seemed empty. She placed the napikin back in her pocket and went on her way.

The water never seemed to stop falling from the sky, it seemed that things would never look up for the small business woman. She had passed Karakura industries two stops ago, but she knew where she was going. Her feet taking her into the upper class neighbourhoods of karakura's suburbs. The tall topiary standing elegantly in the yards, rare flowers in bright colours. Nice sleek cars parked in large driveways that stood by even larger homes. She came up the street to a large noble looking white house. She smiled slightly before walking up to the large gate. She pressed the call button on the wall nearest to the gate and waited patiently. The gates swung open only a second later and she walked up the driveway and up the large path, looking at the fountain that still held fall leaves at the bottom, frozen in the ice left over from winter.

She knocked on the door and was faced with her near mirror image. She looked at her sister and smiled sadly. Hisana frowned.

"Why aren't you at work?" Hisana asked, noticing her sisters wet hair and clothes.

"I wasn't feeling good," Rukia stated, trying to control her voice.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" Hisana asked, her voice rising in concern.

Rukia bit her lip. "Can I come in?"

Hisana nodded, her face filled with concern. She stepped aside and let her sister in. Rukia smiled sadly and took a seat in her brother leather couch in the parlor room. Hisana kept her eyes glued to her little sister. "Rukia, tell me whats on your mind.."

Rukia shook her head, "just having one of those days.."

Hisana glared, "Rukia, I don't care what you say.. I want to know whats going on in your life to make you so depressed."

"It's been raining far too long.." Rukia whispered, looking at her sister.

Hisana sighed, "How about I run a bath for you and get you some dry clothes.."

Rukia nodded, clasping her hands around the umbrella. Hisana sighed and went up the stairs to run a bath.

"Rukia!" She called down to her little sister. "I don't know your new cell number or your address."

Rukia nodded, she had only just moved into her new apartment a week ago and she had gone through the trouble of switching services so she'd be more money wise. She pulled the napkin from her pocket and scribbled down her phone number and address on the same place as she had the man from earlier. She placed it on the coffee table and stood. Hisana walked down the stairs and smiled. "Okay, it's all filled now, you go in there and wash up. I put out my pajamas. When you're done just put your clothes in the hamper and then go to the guest room and sleep. When you wake up I'll make us some tea and we can talk."

Rukia nodded and walked into the bathroom. She stripped off her wet clothes and placed them in the hamper then stepped into the bathtub. She slid deep down into the tubs, the steam filling her nostrils. She sighed contently and let the water cover her. A tear slid down her cheek followed by several more, but she refused to weep. She didn't want to be weak. She shut her eyes and let the steam sooth her. Memories flooding back to her. Black and white, metal clashing with metal, intense flames pricking at her face, tears falling from familiar eyes, orange light, bright blue whizzing past, intense pressure. She felt it even now, weighing on her chest, she wasn't sure it if was her heavy heart or something completely alien.

"This isn't me.." She whispered, looking around her. The whole business thing she did, the apartment, the stupid schooling, the stupid stupid relationships that she ruined so easily. This wasn't what she wanted to be, just what everyone expected her to be. She wanted to quit her job and move out of her apartment, she wanted to ditch the stupid expensive car that never ran, she wanted to leave her life behind and just get away.

She pulled herself from the bath and dried herself quickly then slipped into her sisters cotton pale yellow night gown. she pulled her sisters robe around her and sighed. Then twisted her hair in a towel. She grinned slightly and put her feet into her sisters chappy slippers. Things seemed to be going better. If only for a moment She opened the door and walked to the kitchen door way. Behind the door she heard two people conversing. She opened the door a crack and then shut it quickly. Her face turning green slightly.

"Why me?"

* * *

Ichigo returned to his apartment, soaking wet. His amber eyes filled with the gloom that surrounded and fell over the town. He had fallen victim to the predator commonly known as despair. He went through his things and pulled out another T-shirt and jeans and went to the bathroom without another word to his Ex-girlfriend or daughter.

He changed swiftly and looked in the mirror relayed him an unfamiliar image. The image of a man who he thought had left him a year ago and another man he thought had died years prior to that. He placed his hands on the edge of the sink for levrage and let his knees give way slightly. Why was this single woman so important to him? Why had he felt compelled to chase her? Why had he fallen helplessly attracted to her? Why had he done this? Why?

He stood fully and walked back into the living room, smiling.

"Itsugo..." Nel muttered, "Whats wrong Itsugo?"

She crawled down the stool and walked to her father, hugging his leg.

"I'm just fine, Nel." He whispered.

Orihime frowned. "Who was that girl?"

Ichigo shrugged. "A woman I met on the subway..."

"Oh.." Orihime nodded. "I understand.."

Ichigo nodded as well. Though Orihime had no idea what she was understanding with Ichigo, she just didn't want to see him sad.

He stretched and smiled. "Come on kid, grandpa is probably out waiting for us.." He crouched down to Nel's level and smiled. "We're going to have a sleep over there for a while.."

Nel nodded and walked to the coat closet and grabbed her green coat slipping it on with ease. Ichigo nodded and pulled one his coat as well. He turned to Orihime and smiled sadly. "I guess this is goodbye."

She nodded, smiling sadly. "Good bye, Kurosaki-kun."

He smiled sadly. "Thank you.."

"Thank you.."

The door was kicked open. "Which one of my sons needs help from daddy!"

Ichigo frowned. "I'm really really sorry."

Orihime just smiled and shrugged.

"How is my Inoue!" Isshin asked, hugging the girl.

"I'm...fine...Kurosaki..." She muttered between breathes, trying to gain control of her lungs as they were squished together.

Isshin let go and smiled. He set to work on loading a cart with Ichigo's boxes. Ichigo nodded to Nel and helped his father pack up. One by one the boxes were stacked and then the cart was rolled from the room by Isshin. Ichigo picked up the remaining few boxes marked "fragile" and turned to the door.

"Thank you Inoue."

That was when their relationship ended. He grasped the door with his free hand. "I'm closing the door now, do me a favour and open another."

She nodded, feeling slightly sad but over all happy. "I will, Kurosaki.. I hope you'll do the same."

He nodded silently.

The door shut, and Orihime was alone. But it was a good alone, a free alone. Though all the doors around her seemed shut there was a hallway just within her reach that lead to another set of doors.

* * *

The rain hit against the windows of his father's minivan. Isshin grinned at his soon who sat gloomily in the passenger seat.

"Something bothering you son?" Isshin asked, "Is it that petite girl from the pizza parlor?"

Ichigo grimaced. "No.."

Isshin smiled knowingly. He turned back to the road and watched the houses speed by. His eyes were tired and bored, like they had been from the time he was nine until the age of fifteen. Nel slumbered in the back, she hadn't quite gotten her normal amount of sleep. things seemed surreal.

Never ending rain.

Boy meets girl.

Boy looses girl.

Boy finds himself attracted to girl.

Boy fights with girl.

Boy looses girl (again)

Boy looses girl a third time.

Boy wants to give up but he heart drives him forward.

Damn all those movies Inoue watched after work. They had drilled in his head what to do in this situation. But Life wasn't a movie, it wasn't a TV show, it wasn't a book, it wasn't an anime. He was a real person and he had real problems, and solving them the way they do in mangas would never work. Nothing ever turned out right for people like him. He wasn't going to run into the girl at some odd interval and kiss her and make things right. All the times they had met before were coincidence and in this large city the chances only got more slim.

his eyes fixed out the side window, looking at the houses of Karakura's residential upper class district. That is when his eyes fell open her for only a moment, the girl he had fallen for, drenched and waiting at a door. He blinked and she was gone. A shrug filled is shoulders, it was his eyes playing tricks again.

A few blocks passed before the upper middle class came into view and Isshin pulled into the driveway of his medium sized home. He got out and smiled at his home. "Welcome home my son!"

Ichigo sighed and pulled Nel out of the seat and brought her gently into his arms. He walked gingerly up the stairs and into the house. He crept silently along the floors, hoping not to alarm anyone or thing. That is when he heard feet running.

"ICHI-NII!!" A small voice cried, his twenty-two year old sister, Yuzu, had latched onto his back and had begun to weep uncontrolably. Karin was behind her, hrinning slightly.

"So the big boy returns.." Karin stated, rolling her eyes. "How I know you'd come crawling back?"

Ichigo sighed, "Karin I'm sure you understand my circumstances.

Karin smiled, "I understand. Dad said that is you were better in the bed you'd still be with Orihime."

Ichigo frowned and went into his old room, shaking the weeping Yuzu from him. He placed Nel on his old bed and looked at the room. Just as he had left it. Aside from a few objects missing that he had taken with him to college and such. The walls were still bland, the floors still polished, the desk still neatly organized with photos of his family. The bed in the same sheets and blankets that he had opted to leave behind. He thanked Yuzu for getting the room prepared Isshin came into the room, wheeling the cart in and placing it on the floor. Karin and Yuzu had the remaining four boxes. Ichigo turned to Isshin.

"I have to get ready for work.." Ichigo stated.

"I insist you take the day off." Isshin stated, grinning.

Ichigo sighed, "I need the money dad."

Isshin shook his head and left the room, pausing at the door. "I wanted you to be the first to know.."

Isshin grinned at the look on Ichigo's face. "go on now son, here's the file."

Isshin had the file on him the whole time, grinning. Ichigo smiled and grabbed his father's car keys. "I'll be right back."

He drove along the streets, looking at the file. A smile on his face. He pulled up to a large house and pressed a button. A small woman's voice filled his ears.

"Hello? Who may I ask is there?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I have some news for you, I thought you'd like to hear it in person.."

The gate swung open and Ichigo pulled in and ran up to the door, not bothering to take in the beauty of the home. The woman opened the door and let him in.

"Take a seat out in the parlor for a moment and I'll finish up the tea." Hisana stated, "Then you can come up to the kitchen and enjoy it."

He nodded and took a seat on the leather sofa. His eyes wandered to a napkin on the table with his address. He looked at it oddly to see another one scribbled on it as well. He picked it up and looked it over.

"Tea is ready, Kurosaki." Hisana whispered.

Ichigo stood, slipping the paper into his pocket.

He followed the small woman into the kitchen and she poured him a glass of hot tea.

"So what is it that concerned you, Doctor Kurosaki?" Hisana stated, knowing full well Ichigo was only an intern.

"Well, we got your results this morning. You are definitely pregnant." He smiled.

She smiled softly. "Thank you Ichigo."

He nodded, feeling happy to make some one else happy. He was handed the tea and took a sip. "Thank you for inviting me in, Mrs.Kuchiki."

They chatted for a while before time seemed to have passed them. "I should go.."

She smiled, "No please, my sister should be awake shortly, I think you'd like her."

Ichigo smiled, his amber eyes slightly sad. "I already have some one, Mrs.Kuchiki." His smiled wavered. "I just need to know where to find her."

* * *

A/N: So yeah I had to totally have this written without an outline! hahaha I realised that the story was being written differently than my outline. So yeah.. it's a bit different but the concept stays. But that is why it took so long! I hope this chapter isn't as bad as I feel it is.. :D


	7. A new day

This chapter skips a head a little.. like a day.. it's one of the chapters you have been waiting for.. or at least the beginning.. :D

**xXx.:."The apparition of these faces in the crowd; Petals on a wet, black bough.".:.xXx**

Rukia woke again, sweat pouring down her face. It was the same dream since the night Kaein had died. She had thought she would forget the dream over time but each time it became more clear and more painful. Last night it had changed, it had been the orange man who had stepped in her place. The orange man who shielded her, instead of Kaein. For some reason the pain felt all too real. The dream had changed though. More than just the people. It retained the same emotion and pain, and she was still the one to cause it all.

She gripped her black locks. The scenes seemed the same and felt the same. But they were different. Something about the emotion was different. The emotions both screamed urgency and pain. Both screamed death. But the one with the orange man, it screamed more. Death and rebirth. A sense of hope amongst the pain.

She got out of bed and pulled on a red sweater and a pair of dark jeans. She sighed and brushed through her hair, taming her black locks. She slipped into a pair of red flats and pulled on her black jacket. She fixed a set of star dangle earrings and a matching necklace.

Yesterday had been a close call. She had nearly run into the man from the subway. Luckily he had gotten a call from someone and had to run off. He had quickly thanked Hisana for the tea and company before rushing out the door and driving off. It was at that point that the pressure on her chest had lessened slightly.

She grabbed her black computer bag and sighed. She looked at herself in the full length mirror. was this really what she wanted? To get ready for a job she already hated day in and out. To have to wear clothes she didn't especially like. She grunted and placed her computer bag on the floor. it was Saturday for crying out loud, she was certainly not going into work. She stripped the red sweater off and then the jeans. She grinned and pulled a pale yellow dress from her closet. She slipped it on over her head and then replaced the red flats with yellow flip-flops. She took out the earrings and replaced them with nothing. The necklace was chanced to a simple friendship locket Hisana had given her upon her tenth birthday. Hisana had been twenty five, just around Rukia's age now. Rukia sighed and picked up a canvas tote and filled it haphazardly with things she would need. She didn't even bother with her make p before running out the door. She ran back in and searched through her pockets for the small napkin. She frowned and remembered that she had left ti on Hisana's table.

Her cell phone rang. She scurried over to her bag and dug through, trying to find the phone amongst all the other items. She cut herself.

"Damnit.."

the phone stopped playing "Rolling Days". She sighed and picked up the purse, dumping it out. What had possessed her to put a pocket knife in the bag in the first place. she neatly organized the contents and slipped her phone into a side pocket on the bag. Then she ran out the door like she had planned to earlier. She ran to the subway and climbed one, not paying any mind to the other passengers who gloomily headed of to another mundane day of work. Rukia smiled, her plans had changed. Though the clouds still hung heavily, the rain had stopped, and little bits of sunlight had begun to shine through.

She stepped off near the pizza parlor and ordered a pizza and a strawberry lemonade. She enjoyed every last bite and drop. She tipped the waitress generously. Then kindly thanked to the manager once more. Ukitake smiled.

"Did you ever catch the man you were looking for?"

Rukia smiled sadly, "Not yet, but I plan to.."

She left the parlor and took the sub all the way to a small fair just outside the limits of Karakura. She smiled and looked at all the rides. As a child she and her sister never had enough to go to any fairs. As an teen she never had the time. As a young adult she was entirely too busy. Why had she waited so long to come to a place she always wanted to be. Her phone rang.

She pulled it out and opened it.

"Hai?" She asked, smiling still. "Nii-sama!"

Her brother seemed very displeased.

"Where are you, Rukia?" Byakuya asked, straightening out files and placing them in a small pile on his desk.

"Not at work.." She stated, still keeping her smiled, even as he heart burned with fear.

"Why?" Byakuya asked, his voice growing colder by the moment.

"I didn't feel like it today.." Rukia stated. "I've never really felt like it..."

"What are you saying?" Byakya asked, his voice getting angrier.

"The only reason I went to that college was so that I could work for you, because you wanted that. I wasted so many years doing what you wanted! I only wanted to please you, but in the end.. today and yesterday.. I saw a part of me that I hadn't seen in years. I looked in the mirror this morning and I didn't see Rukia Kuchiki... I saw Rukia kuchiki. I can't keep being the Rukia I'm not... I can't keep being your Rukia, Nii-sama, I need to be some one else's Rukia Kuchiki. I need to be the person that some one wants to fall in love with, not the person that some one wants to work for them. if I stay on the path I'm walking.. I'll end up like my father... I can't be that man... and I can't keep worrying about what will please you and what won't. You've always been a father to me Nii-sama. You've been in my life since i was Four years old.. and i want to please you.. I do... but... i need to do this.. if not for myself.. than for you." Rukia had rambled on and on, not really caring where she had walked. Her eyes widened when she realised she was at her old school. She smiled. it had been close to the outskirts of Karakura, which only made the memories of her wasted youth more vivid.

Byakuya couldn't help the smile on his face. it never ceased to amaze him. It always seemed to happen this way. "Very well."

Rukia's mouth fell open. "What now?"

"Rukia, like you said, your life is yours. Don't waste it on me or anyone else. Live it like you would want to, not how others would like you to." Byakuya stated, his slightly happy tone coming through. "Your job at Karakura still stands, but I imagine that isn't what you want. I'll gladly pay for any schooling that you would like.."

Rukia was shocked beyond belief. "Uhhhm... Thank you Nii-sama. She wiped a tear from her eye.

"To be honest with you, I have always thought of you as my own child." Byakuya stated, before hanging up.

Rukia wiped another eye. She picked up a paper and read it over, looking for jobs that would interest her. She threw it back down and smiled. Not today, things were going her way and she wouldn't ruin it.

* * *

Ichigo rolled out of bed and sighed. Another day with his family. Yesterday he had visited Mrs.Kuchiki to deliver the good news. He was about to meet Hisana's "Lovely" little sister when his phone had gone off. A patient that he had been overseeing with his father's help had a heart attack. Ichigo felt the need to be there and his father felt the need to call him and inform him. He had left Mrs.Kuchiki and promised to meet her sister another time before running to the car and speeding to see his patient.

He wiped at his red eyes, he hadn't slept much the night before. His patient had died before he got there. It nearly killed him to think that he could've been by the lonely man's side in his final moments. Ichigo felt a duty to those without someone to care for them and even more so a duty to the people he could help.

He walked to his dresser and pulled out his jeans and one of his T-shirts and walked to the bathroom to get dressed. He pulled the clothes on swiftly. today was his first morning here and he certainly wouldn't miss out on Yuzu's pancakes. He ran down the stairs, sweeping up Nel in his arms and carried her, as she screamed with joy, to the breakfast table.

"Itsugoooo" Nel screamed, tears of happiness running down her petite face.

"Calm down kid," He smiled,placing her at her seat, "Eat some pancakes.."

Nel shoved the pancakes down her throat before Yuzu even had a chance to fully set them on the table. Ichigo sighed and looked apologetically at his sister.

"No problems Ichi-nii.." Yuzu stated, "Anything for my niece. Would you like some."

Ichigo looked to the child eating tremendously. "Nah," He didn't want to make Yuzu o out of her way just to feed him.

Yuzu frowned. "Are you Sick, Ichi-nii? You usually eat more than Nel.."

Ichigo shrugged, "I have a lot on my mind.."

"Is it that girl you fought with at the Pizza place?" Yuzu asked, her eyes wide. "Do you love her?"

Ichigo looked taken aback, his sister had hit the head on the nail. "NO!! WHO TOLD YOU THAT!!"

"Dad," Yuzu stated, picking up dishes from the table.

"Well, dad is a liar.." Ichigo muttered, folding his arms and pouting.

Nel grinned, "Itsugo is blushing... ne ne... I think he looooves her.."

Yuzu nodded. "Madly in love! AHH, NEL YOU'LL GET SIBLINGS SOON!!"

Nel's eyes widened. "ITSUGO REALLY!!"

"HAI!!" Isshin stated, jumping in the room, doing his odd little happy dance. "MORE GRANDCHILDREN FOR THE KUROSAKI LINE!! MASAKI WOULD BE SO PROUD!!"

Yuzu nodded, "Yeah Ichi-nii, make Mom proud... go have a baby..."

"I think Mom already has too many babies to worry about as is.." Ichigo muttered, casting everyone in the room a glance.

"WHY MUST OUR SON MOCK ME MASAKI! AM I REALLY SUCH A BAD FATHER!!" Isshin cried, falling to his knees before the poster.

"Yes.." Ichigo muttered.

"You made Pawapawa cry!" Nel shouted, running to Isshin's side and crying with Masaki. Yuzu just shrugged and went back to cleaning.

His family was a walking institution.

"You coming for dinner tonight? Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked, looking at her brother in question.

"Uhm.."

"YES HE IS!! MAKE SURE YOU GO THROUGH THE TROUBLE OF MAKING HIS FAVOURITE MEAL!! SLAVE OVER THAT HOT OVEN SO THAT HE SHALL ENJOY THE MEAL TO IT'S FULL EXTENT!!" Isshin cried, tears running down his face.

Yuzu nodded and smiled. "I'll try my hardest."

Ichigo groaned. Now he had no choice. He had a blind date tonight, and the thought had really started to piss him off. He stood up and went to his room. "I'm taking a nap!"

"But Ichigo! you just woke up!!" Isshin cried.

"All this dork has really tired me out.." Ichigo shouted, slamming his door. He collapsed into his bed and sighed, glaring at the ceiling. Something about today was off. The past few ads had been dreary and miserable. Today the sun shone brightly and the clouds had lifted slightly, the thought that things would get better from here on out freaked him out. He doubted that anything good would come of this sunny happy day.

He rolled over and looked out the window, his eyes closing slightly. He hadn't slept well the night before. A small nap wouldn't hurt him. Sleep took over and so did his dreams, his last moments lingered on the window, as if waiting for something.

_Dream sequence_

_A small butterfly flew through his window. Black and petite but incredibly beautiful all at once. Just like her. He kept his eyes on the graceful creature, never letting it leave his site. He smiled gently as it landed on his floor. He wondered what an oddity like that would be doing on his floor._

_A loud noise echoed in his dream and he turned to see the woman standing beside him, watching with the same intrest. "We're the same you know. All of us. That butterfly, Me, you, your father, your sisters... I had to learnt he hard way... we're all the same.. whether we like it or not."_

_"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, standing up to look down on her. _

_"I mean, we're allt he same." Her small hand pressed to his chest, it almost felt real. "This heart, that beats," Her hand gently lifted his and she placed it gingerly over her heart, "It beats the same as mine.." _

_"Ru-"_

_"These lungs that breath, breath the same air. These souls that feel.. we feel the same. Don't we, Ichigo?" She asked, stepping nearer to him. "You and I, that butterfly, we all feel the same. We all have someone or something that makes our hearts continue to beat and our lungs continue to breath. That makes us all the same, doesn't it?"_

_Ichigo nodded._

_She smiled lightly. "We all feel pain the same as well. I know that you hurt Ichigo. I hurt too. We feel the same because our hearts have lost the people to make them beat. It's hard to gasp for air you don't want to breath. It's hard to feel when so many painful things encase your heart and freeze it. Don't have a cold heart, Ichigo. Let my pain sooth yours and let your pain ease mine. I'm tired of this hurt. Make it stop. I want to feel again.. I want to be that butterfly, I want you to teach my heart to soar."_

_A flash of light filled his dreams and she stood before him her back facing him.. The same violet and lifeless eyes, the plead and reached out for some form of comfort. "Take even one step, or try to come after me, and I'll.. I'll.. I will never ever forgive you!"_

"I won't let you walk out of my life again!" He shotued, sitting up. His head covered in sweat. A tear rolled down his cheek. The dream felt too real.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and stood, shaking. Karin walked into the room, her eyes looking sad.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?"

Ichigo sighed, "Another nightmare, Karin, it's nothing."

"You haven't had a nightmare since Senn-"

"Please Karin, I'll be fine." Ichigo stated, looking her in the eye.

Karin nodded and shut the door, leaving Ichigo to his thoughts. He sat on his bed and ran a hand through his hair. Slowly he wept, feeling an emotion so familiar yet foreign to him. The feeling of lost hope and determination. The need to get stronger and the need to get her back. He had lost his chance some place in time, and now he would get another one. Somehow the thought seemed ridiculous yet all too true to him.

He didn't beleive in reincarnation or past lives.

He only believed in here and now.

Yet with these dreams haunting him everywhere he went...

he couldn't help but wonder..

Had he fallen in love with her before?

Yuzu gingerly opened the door. "Ichi-nii, dinner it ready."

Ichigo nodded, taking care to get himself presentable. He stood and took a deep breath, feeling as if this were the step before the plunge. He walked down to the kitchen and froze where he stood.

His voice was barely above a whisper and his face filled with something along the lines of relief and affection. "Subway girl."

"CARROT TOP!"

* * *

A/N: Yuss yet another chapter to put up! I know... it was kinda lame.. or at least I felt it was. Because I skipped and such! But at least you have one ne? I liked the dream sequence.. don't ask why...XD that was jsut fun to write.. because I had an excuse to watch an old episode of Bleach :D Anyway the next chapter will be... the next one.. so enjoy this one... while it's till good :D


	8. Broken hearts parade A door cracks open

**xXx.:."The apparition of these faces in the crowd; Petals on a wet, black bough.".:.xXx**

Rukia stood, her violet eyes full of an emotion that was a mix of anger and relief. Angry that she would once again fight with the man but relieved that she had found him again. It had to be more than coincidence. It had to be fate. She growled at the man, her anger flaring in her eyes, getting the best of her.

"What the hell are you doing here!" she shotued, pointing at the man.

"This is my house, Midget! What are you doing here!?" He shouted back, anger evident in his amber eyes.

"I'm here because the owner of this house invited me for dinner!!" Rukia shouted back.

"AHH YOUNG LOVE!!" Isshin shouted.

Rukia and Ichigo both cast him a glare, he whimpered then smiled. "MY SON MEET KUCHIKI RUKIA!!"

Ichigo's eye widened. "Hisana's little sister?"

Rukia glared. "YES!"

Ichigo smiled. "Give your sister my best wishes on the baby.."

Rukia glared even more. "WE WERE FIGHTING IF YOU WEREN'T AWARE!!"

"WELL I WAS TRYING TO BE MATURE! JUDGING BY YOU'RE HEIGHT YOU WOULDN'T KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD!!" Ichigo countered.

"UGH!! I AM LEAVING, NOW!" Rukia stated, picking up her tote and hat.

Ichigo grabbed her arm. "NO YOU ARE NOT, THIS FIGHT IS NOT OVER! I HAVE A FEW THINGS I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU ABOUT!!"

"LOOK WHO'S BEING MATURE NOW!! LET GO MY ARM AND LET ME END THIS FIGHT HERE AND NOW!!" Rukia shouted, tugging on her arm.

"I remember when Masaki and I were like that.." Isshin stated, sighing.

"I WON'T LET YOU WALK OUT OF MY LIFE AGAIN!!" Ichigo shouted, his voice sounding slightly pained.

Rukia froze, her heart beating out of control. Her violet gaze locked in his amber one. For a moment no one breathed. Rukia felt her knees beginning to quake.

"Please, let me go.." She whispered, finally breaking the silence.

"I won't do that. We need to talk." His voice was calmer and his all about attitude softer.

"I said LET ME GO!" Rukia stated, puling her arm free. She was afraid. She was too scared to admit the fact that meeting him like this had scared her. That talking to him scared her.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "I SAID LET'S TALK!!"

"CARROT TOP I'M WARNING YOU!!" Rukia shouted, glaring.

Ichigo saw his family staring. Isshin grinned.

"Come, Rukia, enjoy the dinner!" Isshin gestured. Rukia took a seat, continuing to glare at Ichigo. Yuzu grinned too. Karin rolled her eyes. and Nel crawled onto Rukia's lap, looking her in the eyes.

"Are you the girl Itsugo wants to have babies wiv?" Nel asked. Rukia turned red and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo had a light blush across his cheeks. Nel continued to look at Rukia. "She's skinny... won't bare kids well, I say ditch her Itsugo."

Rukia felt insulted, but didn't feel like picking fights with the small girl. Nel grinned. "But you think she's pretty Itsugo... so you can keep her.."

Rukia blushed even more and Ichigo joined her. Yuzu served the food and most of the meal went on in silence. Rukia glaring at Ichigo ad vis versa. Isshin grinned at the uncomfortable circumstances. "Let's drink to this lovely occasion!!"

Isshin poured drinks for all the members, aside from Nel. They all clinked glasses and downed the drinks. Isshin stood and stretched. "Yuzu, Karin,come with me... We need to have a family meeting. NOW!"

The remaining two stood Yuzu running from the room and Karin taking her time. Ichigo looked to Rukia, who sat across from him.

"Want another glass?" He asked, trying to be polite. Rukia nodded, her eyes never leaving his. He poured another glass of red wine into her glass and she nodded in appreciation. "I'm sorry about this.."

She smiled slightly. He was apologizing, finally. "It's okay."

"My dad just tries to set me up with every girl he meets.."Ichigo sighed, before taking a long drink from his glass.

Rukia nodded, "My sister tries the same for me." She blushed, Hisana was a mutual acquaintance.

"I know, she tried to pull that one on me yesterday.." Ichigo stated, smiling lightly.

Rukia smiled a little brighter. "So is she yours?" Rukia asked, pointing to the now sleeping Nel on the floor beside Ichigo.

"You could say that.." Ichigo stated.

Rukia nodded. "Does your dad hate her mother?"

Ichigo spat out the drink he was taking. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT!!"

Rukia glared, "No need to shout!!"

"I'LL SHOUT IF I WANT TO!! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK SOMEONE WOULD EVER HATE SENNA...SENNA- Senna was..."Ichigo sighed, and looked into his glass.

"You said your father wanted to set you up with every girl he met... I assumed-"

"You assumed," Ichigo stated, his voice cold, "You know what they say about assuming things.."

Rukia nodded, "It was rude of me..."

"You didn't know.."

"MayI ask what happened?" Rukia asked, leaning on the table.

"She died.."Ichigo stated, and dropped the subject then and there.

Rukia let her head hang. "I know how you must feel.."

"You can't possibly know what it feels like to loose the person you love-"

"Don't ever say that.." Rukia muttered, "I know full well how it feels.."

Isshin and Yuzu were outside listening in. The conversation wasn't headed where the two had hoped.

"Did you love him?"

"More than breathing." Rukia stated.

"Did he love you?"

Rukia smiled sadly and took a long draw from her glass and filled it before speaking. "No..."

Ichigo nodded, "Then you know exactly how I feel.."

An air of sadness hung around the two broken hearted people.

"You know," Ichigo stated, his voice cheering up slightly. "Yellow is a nice colour on you.."

Rukia blushed, "You shouldn't say things like that..."

"Why not?" He asked, leaning on the table to get a better view of the pink blush on her cheeks.

"You have a girlfriend.." Rukia whispered.

Ichigo looked at her in question. "I have a girlfriend?"

"Orihime Ino-"

"When did she tell you this?" Ichigo asked.

"I went to your home, the other day... She said she was your girlfriend..." Rukia stated.

"We've broken up." Ichigo staetd. His voice was morose, not by the fact that he had broken up, but because he recalled the day in the rain. I felt like long ago, but in reality it had just been slightly over a day. And not two days ago he had run into the the violet eyed beauty before him.

"I'm sorry.." Rukia whispered.

"It was really for the best..." He looked up and met her eyes. "I wasn't in love with her.."

* * *

Urahara grinned at Yuroichi. "You really are too cruel to the boy."

"His father wants this, Kisuke." Yuroichi mentioned. "He asked for our help, and we helped."

"I just think the fact that you're willing to pull apart both their lives... it's wrong." Yuroichi stated.

"They need this almost as much as we do, Yuroichi. Imagine if it happens, what we've been fearing, then what?" Urahara stated, frowning.

"Why is it that we remember..?" She asked, the pain in her voice. "Why is it that we never had the luxury that they have. Look at how happy they are. Look at Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Urryu, Orihime, everyone. Why is it that you, Isshin, Ryuken, Byakuya, and I have to remember?"

"It's just as painful knowing it won't last.." Urahara stated, "And knowing we can't do anything about it.."

"Why are people where they are?" Yuroichi asked. "Ururu and Nel, they have families, real ones."

"These are their real families, the memories are just as real to them as the ones from before are to us." Urahara stated, "and the people who left us, their fates have changed. Hisana, Kaien, Ashido, Senna..."

Yuroichi nodded. "Have you been able to get into contact with Ukitake?"

Urahara nodded, "He knows what's going on. He's been trying establish a connection, but Nemu seems to be having no progress in her recovery. If she would remember we would have a wealth of useful information."

"How can someone remember information, people, places, events.. that never really happened?" Yuroichi asked, standing up. she smoothed out her dress and smiled down at Urahara. "I remember both times we met. I can't decipher which one is real and which one isn't."

Urahara stood as well and took Yuriochi into an embrace. "Both are real. I remember too."

She smiled lightly. "But which path do I choose?"

"I think you already ahve." He stated, placing a hand on her stomach. "The question is, what are you willing to sacrifice in order to save this reality?"

* * *

Orihime sat silently in her empty apartment, her eyes forlorn an lonely. She sighed and stood up looking around the kitchen. This wasn't working out as well as she had thought. Being away from him only made her heart ache worse. She placed a hand on a note written by Uryuu earlier.

_Orihime,_

_I'm sorry._

_You were right_

_it hurts far worse than I ever imagined_

_I wish you would've seen that sooner_.

_Maybe then I wouldn't feel so hurt._

_Uryuu Ishida_

Uryuu had stopped by earlier, smiling. He handed her her favourite flowers and candy. She thought it was sweet of him. She had sat with him and watched old movies. They had smiled at one another, their hearts longing to connect over the long expanse before them. Her soft gaze had nearly chocked him. Her lips brushed his and he responded. It had been a sweet chaste kiss. But consumed by her grief and consumed by his love it had turned into something far more passionate.

The movie had been disregarded and their clothes discarded. Tears had rolled from her cheek onto Uryuu's. Words were mumbled behind closed doors. Locked in a lovers embrace he spoke the words he had wished he had spoke years before, only to get no response, only more tears from the woman he had loved for so long. He sat up beside her in her bed, feeling guilty for taking advantage of a woman who had her heart broken. She cried her heart out on his chest, muttering Ichigo's name and the name of her brother. She cried out how useless she was and how much she hated her life. She had used him as a way to get out her grief. She was a bad person. She had finally fallen asleep and had woken up alone.

She stood and smoothed out her pink nightgown and sighed. She picked up her phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Uryuu, It's Orihime..."

* * *

The intensity in his eyes burned brightly and Rukia blushed, vivid red upon her cheeks. He leaned in a little closer. Her heart beat out of control. They were so close she could feel his breath against her face. Her eyes fluttered shut, eagerly awaiting what would happen next. A napkin was pressed to her lips. She pulled back in shock.

"You had some dressing on your.." Ichigo shrugged and pressed the napkin in his pocket. He smirked and placed his chin in his hands. "Were you expecting something else?"

Rukia glared at him and drank the remainder of her wine. "Shut up.."

He grinned. "Rukia Kuchiki, were you expecting a kiss from me?"

Rukia looked down, blushing. She scowled. "No.."

"By the blush across your cheek, I'd say my assumptions are correct.." Ichigo stated, getting up.

"Not at all, don't be a fool. Save yourself the embarrassment and give it up.." Rukia scowled. Ichigo circled the table, grinning.

"Why would you be blushing then?" He asked, smiling.

"I feel embarrassed for you..that's all.." Rukia stated, folding her arms.

Ichigo sat beside her. "Really?"

"Really?" Rukia stated.

"I doubt that.." Ichigo stated.

"Well, whatever.." Rukia stated. Ichigo grinned, he had just won the first fight. Why had he thought of it as the first. Thinking it as the first implied that many would follow. For some reason that thought made him grin.

"I win.." He whispered.

Rukia scowled. "Don't fool yourself, you'll never win.."

"Come to think of it... I think you're right..." Ichigo stated, leaning back.

"What do you mean I'm right?" Rukia asked.

"I completely lost," Ichigo stated.

Rukia narrowed her eyes, she knew this trick all too well. She wouldn't let her guard down. She wouldn't let him plant brain ninja's in her head to go mess with her thoughts. If he started agreeing with her it was a bad sign, it meant he knew something she didn't. It meant the thought of him knowing something she didn't would bug her for a long time. It meant she would keep coming back until she knew the answer. He was indeed a crafty one.

"What does that mean?" Rukia asked, her violet eyes glaring.

Ichigo stood and grinned, stretching his long muscular body. Her eyes hungrily raked his strong body. The small T-shirt pulling up and revealing some of his toned stomach. She gulped. He smiled and put his arms down and looked her square in the eyes. "It means you win.."

He went to go up to his room, but paused in the doorway, "What I mean is, your expectations weren't unjustified, I was just waiting for you to make the first move.."

* * *

A/N: Another chapter!! I loved the last part!! Okay yeah... uhm.. Sorry about the errors in this chapter and the last. My sister was rushing me to get off the computer.. both times... she never does her homework until the last moment... well anyway thanks for reading!!


	9. One step forward, two steps back

**xXx.:."The apparition of these faces in the crowd; Petals on a wet, black bough.".:.xXx**

Rukia sighed as she watched her new found friend walk to his room, shutting the door behind him. She rested her head on the table and hit her head rather hard with a thud, expressing her extreme feeling of stupidity. She could've kiss him earlier, instead she just let him walk away to go sleep. Nel still slumbered beside her, snoring lightly. Rukia would have to ask him about the girl someday. She stood, stretching. Her tired violet eyes heavy with the effects of alcohol and sleep deprivation. She had done the impossible today. she had thrown away her old life and started something new. She eyed the door at the end of the hall way with a grin, she was certain this man would be part of it. She would make sure he would. Something about him was so familiar in such an unfamiliar way. She smiled and walked into the living room.

Isshin grinned, "Leaving so soon, Kuchiki?"

She nodded, "I need to look for a job tomorrow.."

"So you're leaving?" Yuzu asked, eyes watering.

"I'd love to stay, but i really must go.." Rukia stated, crouching slightly to the smaller woman's level.

"How do you plan on getting home?" Isshin asked.

"Walking.." Rukia shrugged.

"Oh you can't, there are so many men out there just waiting for beautiful drunk women to walk past them..." Isshin cowered.

Yuzu nodded.

"I'll call a cab.." Rukia stated, fishing through her bag.

"You musin't!!" Yuzu cried, "You must have heard about those young women taking a cab home from the bar that got... well you know.."

Isshin began crying hysterically.

"Well, then can I get a ride, Mister Kurosaki?" Rukia asked, her voice sweet.

"I had a drink, Miss Kuchiki," Isshin cried, "Forgive me!! Buzzed driving is just as bad as drunken driving you know!!"

Rukia threw her hands in the air, "Then what, pray tell, Mister Kurosaki do you suggest I do?"

Isshin grinned, the classic Isshin grin. "Well, my son has a spare bed in his room-"

Rukia sighed. She should've known. "Well, then.. I'll see you in the morning.."

"Yuzu, get miss Kuchiki a pair of your pajamas..." Isshin stated, jabbing his daughter in the ribs.

"Right!! I'll get her some sheets and blankets and the best pillows!!" Yuzu stated running off in some unknown direction.

Isshin grinned even brighter. "Well, Misss Kuchiki, I'll show you to my son's room!!"

Rukia walked with Isshin down the halls of the Kurosaki home. He lead her to a door with the number 15 on it and knocked.

"WHAT!!" Ichichi called.

"It's your daddy!!" Isshin shouted.

Ichigo paused in changing, placing his tee back on the dresser. His father usually busts in. "What do you want Dad?"

"Well, we have a problem with Miss Kuchiki and her arrangements for the night... so she's sleeping on the spare mattress in your room.." Isshin explained.

Ichigo froze. His heart stopped, then it skipped a beat, then sped up. His face turned red at the thought of Rukia in his room.

Yuzu walked down the hall and placed the things Rukia would need in her arms. "Ichi-nii's bathroom is the door next to the closet.."

Rukia nodded and knocked on the door. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. He ran to the door and pulled it open. Rukia stopped in her tracks, her eyes flying over his well toned chest, his skin looked soft yet firm, his muscles well defined yet not too bulky. She found herself glued to him, she wanted to touch him, to make his muscles scream at her contact. She bit her lip and tore her eyes from his chest, forcing herself to look him in the eyes.

"I pulled out the mattress, the bathroom is just through there," He stated, stepping aside and pointing to the door. She nodded and walked across the room, placing the sheets, blankets, and pillows on the mattress. She grabbed the pajamas and walked into the bathroom. Ichigo waited a moment before running into the hallway, grabbing his dad and pulling him into his bedroom.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ichigo whisper yelled.

"What do you mean my son?" Isshin asked, faking innocence.

"Rukia, sleeping in here!?" Ichigo stated through gritted teeth.

"Look, all I did was laon her one of Yuzu's nightgowns and a couple blankets, give the girl a break.. it's late.." Isshin whispered.

Rukia stepped out of the bathroom, her clothes folded and in her arms. Ichigo's jaw dropped. Rukia wore a silky red nightie with black lace. It's straps thin and lacy with lace along the scoop neck that contrasted with her alabaster skin. The silky nightie clung to her in all the right spots. The end of the gown hit mid thigh, exposing her beautiful legs. She shifted under his hungry gaze.

Ichigo grinned and pulled his father from the room. "YUZU DOES NOT OWN A NIGHTGOWN LIKE THAT!!"

Isshin grinned and patted his son on the back, "Don't say I never did you any favours son!!"

Isshin pushed his son into the room, pulling the door shut. "MAKE PROUD AND A GRANDPARENT, MY SON!!"

Rukia blushed and looked at the floor. Ichigo swallowed hard, "Nice... night...isn't it?"

Rukia nodded and started making the bed on the floor. Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ya know, you can sleep on my bed if you'd like it's more comfortable.. I'll take the floor." Ichigo offered.

Rukia turned her head slightly. "No, that's fine, Ichigo... but right now I'd rather be at my own home. Your father is a very protective man.."

"No, he's a very perverted man.." Ichigo stated, taking a seat on his bed and looking down on the small woman.

Rukia grinned, "I see, so your father planned this?"

Ichigo nodded, "He plans everything, He's probably already called half his friends to tell them he's going to be a grandfather."

Rukia smiled slightly. "I like your family.."

Ichigo nodded, "That makes one of us.."

"I'd like to see more of them.." Rukia stated, getting up.

"You can have them." Ichigo stated, throwing himself back on the bed.

Rukia slapped him. "BAKA!! listen to me!! I'd like to see your family more often.."

Ichigo looked at her like she was insane.

"Ugh! Ichigo, I would like to spend more time with YOU and YOUR FAMILY..." Rukia stressed.

Ichigo nodded slowly, his brain processing the information. "Oh..."

Rukia grinned and went back to the matress. "Good night, Ichigo Kurosaki," She whispered, pulling the red blanket over her. Her violet eyes looked out the window at the clear sky and full moon. She could sense that today was the start of her new life. She would date Ichigo Kurosaki no matter what he thought. It would be hard at first, she imagined, but he would start to understand her need to feel something.

"Rukia,"

"Hmm?"

"Want to go to the festival tomorrow..?"

Rukia grinned, "Sure." So maybe it wouldn't be as hard as she thought.

* * *

"You think he'll give in?"

"Too early in the game to tell.."

"Be nice to him, he's new at this ya know.."

"Has your son ever even.. you know..."

"He doesn't talk to me about that stuff!! MASAKIII OUR SON DOESN'T TRUST ME!!"

"Shut up Isshin, you'll wake up Ginta.."

"What do Rukia and Ichigo have to do with this anyway..?"

"Well, they'll save us...of course.."

"How?"

"They just have to remember. Who better than to make them remember, than the people they loved the most..?"

"You're too soft, Kisuke..."

"That's why you married me.."

"Sure, we'll stick with that theory.."

* * *

_"Ichigo, Ichigo...!" A voice called out. He stirred from his sleep, sitting up gently. He turned to see if Rukia was still sleeping soundly. She was gone. "Ichigo, you're looking in the wrong place.." He turned his head and saw Rukia poking her head out of the closet. "Only idiots sleep on the floor.. or in beds for that matter.."_

_She jumped from the closet, her blue pajamas incredibly too short for her height, they were Yuzu's. She walked over to him and sat on his bed, her violet eyes shining. Her hand pressed firmly against his cheek, showing her tender side. "You have to look for me, when you find me, don't let go.. ever.."_

_"I don't know what to do, Rukia..." He whispered, closing his eyes to her touch._

_"Just look, and remember..." Rukia whispered, leaning in and placing a tender kiss on his lips. "Remember us..."_

_His eyes flew open to see a worried Rukia standing over him. "BAKA!! You'll never learn!!" A tear on her cheek was hastily wiped away. "You could've gotten yourself killed!!" She knelt to his level and pulled him into her lap. "Baka, you don't know what I went through when I saw you lying here... I don't know what i would do with out you.."_

_He grinned, "Don't worry about me, Rukia.. I'm only here to protect and serve my family and loved ones, and above all.. the person I love..." He coughed, sending blood pouring from his mouth._

_"Fool, that blow was intended for me.." Rukia cried, tears falling from her eyes onto his blood covered flesh. _

_"Any blow aimed at you... is a blow aimed at me as well, I'd rather take my blows.. than let you take yours.." Ichigo stated, wincing in pain._

_"Ichigo, if you die on me, I'll.. I'll... I will never ever forgive you!!" She cried, throwing herself onto his body, sobbing. A bloodied hand entertwined through her hair, stroking it lovingly._

_"I'd do anything you'd ask of me, Rukia..." Ichigo whispered, "Accept your one last wish... I told you before I'd die for this cause-"_

_"NO!" She shouted,tears running frantically from her violet eyes, "Don't you dare, Ichigo Kurosaki!!"_

_"Rukia, I can't find anymore strength..." Ichigo stated, his voice going soft. "I can't hold on for much longer.."_

_"Please, Ichigo, the fight isn't over..." Rukai cried, "We still have a life back on Earth...we can still make things work.. just hold on!!"_

_He coughed again, his lungs failing. "Rukia, please, don't let me die alone. Stay with me, so I can leave my heart here.."_

_"Ichigo, your hollow, he has strength..." Rukia began to plead, "you could-"_

_"He'd kill you," Ichigo whispered, "He's wanted to kill you_ _for a long time now... " A tear rolled down his cheek. "I can't let him kill you, Rukia. Please, promise me... you'll live on. Live for me, smile for me, and love for me.."_

_"Ichigo, I swear, if you die-" his blood covered lips captured hers lightly a tear ran from her wide eyes onto his cheek. He pulled back, his eyes fluttering close._

_"Never forget us Rukia, never forget the truth behind my words and that kiss..." Ichigo muttered weakly, before his eyes fell close one last time._

_"NOOO! ICHIGO!!" Rukia cried, her heart breaking. Orihime's head shot up, and she saw her two friends, Rukia crying. Her hands twitched and a tear fell from her eyes. She knew what she had to do._

_Orange then white._

_"Ichigo Kurosaki, welcome to planet Earth..." Isshin grinned placing his new born son in his wife's arms. "I imagine you'll do great things in your lifetime my son, always remember..."_

_Masaki's smile radiated towards her new born baby. "Remember Ichigo..."_

_Tatsuki smiled at him, before punching him in the jaw, "Remember to block Ichigo, Remember..."_

_Chad smiled softly, helping Ichigo to his feet. "Remember Ichigo, friends are important, we have to stick together.."_

_Orihime blushed, "Kurosaki-kun, remember that I'll be here for you, remember that for me..will you?"_

_"Remember Kurosaki Ichigo," Uryuu stated, "I am far superior than you...in every aspect.."_

_"Remember to pick up your lunch before you go to school, Ichi-nii.." Yuzu chanted._

_"And remember to take out the garbage.." Karin stated, in obvious disgust._

_"I like your family..."_

_That pale face, those violet eyes, they were pleading for contact, for some form of comfort. As if the Kurosaki family gave her something she had never had before. "I'd like to see more of them."_

He sat up, a cold sweat coating his back. He looked over and saw Rukia sprawled out on the floor, no longer on the mattress, her tiny mouth muttering something in her sleep. Ichigo grinned, he really thought he could fall for her. He stood adn stretched, looking out at the moonlit night. He stepped carefully over to Rukia and looked at her with a slight interest before leaving the room. He quietly shut the door behind him and tiptoed through the hall.

"ICHIGO!!" His father shouted, turning on the light.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "It's two am, dad.."

"Yes, and I am very disappointed! I heard no shrieks of pleasure coming from that room!!" Isshin stated.

"Sorry, old man, but I am a gentleman, I wait for those sort of things.." Ichigo commented, pulling open the fridge and taking a drink from the bottle of orange juice.

"Just don't wait too long, Ichigo... she might get away.." Isshin muttered, his voice serious.

Ichigo froze mid drink. "Hmm?"

"I said, she'll get away. A girl like her only comes along once in a lifetime.." Isshin stated. "She reminds me a lot of Masaki... her fire, her spirit, her command over Kurosaki men..."

Ichigo smiled. "Dad, I only met her two days ago..."

"The first two days of the rest of your life son..." Isshin said, "just like with Masaki and I. We met while walking to classes, crashed into one another and switched portfolios. It was an act of fate son. " Isshin stood and stretched.

"Wahtever.." Ichigo muttered, placing the juice back in the fridge.

Isshin walked to the door, pausing for a moment. "Remember Ichigo, your destiny doesn't shape you, you shape your destiny..."

* * *

_"Hey, Rukia..." familiar voice called. "We have hollows to hunt..."_

_She shot up and found herself in a closet. She pried the door open to find Ichigo Kurosaki, younger than he currently was, standing before him, dressed in black. A sword on his back. "We need to get goin, midget.."_

_She nodded, stepping from the closet. He tossed her a Chappi candy dispenser. She swallowed the candy and felt forced from her body. The feeling scared her. Yet she felt calm. Ichigo smiled. "You know, you look more and more beautiful each day.."_

_"Can't say the same in your case, Ichigo..." She grinned, reaching up to place a kiss on his lips. He smiled against her lips and pulled back. _

_"Let's get outta here before Dad sees this and throws a party.." Ichigo grinned, his classic grin._

_"Rukia." She turned to face a nightmare. There standing before her, clothed in the same black uniform, the same goofy grin, the same warm presence..Kaien. _

_"This is not fair.." She stated, backing away. He smiled._

_"Rukia, you have to remember, this boy isn't me, he never will be.." Kaien whispered, his voice sad. "remember that..I'll never come back... you are both alive..so remember to live."  
_

_"It hurts, Kaien, to remember..." Rukia whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I loved you so much... "_

_"I know, but I had already found my true love by then, Rukia, I already knew who I was destined for. I loved you too, more than you could ever imagine, but I love Miyako more than anything... even you.." Kaien walked forward, placing a hand on her face, letting his warmth sooth her cold heart. "Tomorrow...you start over, forget the man you once loved..."_

_"I forgot once before, I remember... I feel like I've lsot some one.. something... I.." she fell to her knees, sobbing. "I remember you from before... and.." She bit back the tears, "I remember him... I remember everything... and... It hurts!! I feel it there, in my memories... yet it's like looking through a dirty window.. I know it's there... but it isn't clear and it's impossible to know what I'm seeing!! It's scaring me, because I don't remember living this life that keeps creeping up on me..."_

_"Soon enough.. Rukia, you'll remember everything..." kaien stated, fading off._

_"WAIT!!" Rukia reached out, tears falling faster, "Help me remember.."_

_Kaien smiled, "You know only one person can help you..."_

_Kaien faded and Ichigo stood where he was. "Rukia?"_

"Ichigo..." Rukia's eyes fluttered open to see him standing over her. She wiped at the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" He asked, kneeling down to her level.

"Just a bad dream.." She whispered, snuggling back into the covers.

Ichigo stood, "You want anything?"

Rukia sat up, "I'd like to go home..."

Ichigo nodded, "I'll warm up the car..."

She nodded and got up as he left. Her mind wandered back to Kaien's words. This boy wasn't Kaien. He was Ichigo. She folded the sheets and and blankets before placing them and the mattress back in the closet. She walked into the bathroom and slipped off the nightgown and placed it in Ichigo's laundry basket. She slipped on her yellow dress and flip flops and then gathered her things. She tip toed through the still sleeping home, careful not to wake the others. The light in the living room flashed on. Isshin sat on the reclining chair, a glass of milk in his hands.

"Rukia," He nodded.

She blushed, "I'm sorry for rudely declining your invite to stay, Isshin, but... I'm really not feeling well.."

"Starting to remember.." Isshin whispered.

Rukia looked up, her violet eyes wide in shock. "What?"

"Starting to remember what alcohol does to young women.." Isshin stated, grinning.

Rukia nodded out of confusion. "Yeah, lets say that.."

Isshin nodded and stood up. He walked past Rukia and stopped, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If you ever need anything... just ask.."

Rukia nodded.

"he likes you a lot you know. You've caused my son a lot of innner conflict the past few days... be proud.." Isshin grinned before walking off. Rukia stopped for a moment to think over what Ichigo's father had just said.

She quickly walked out to the car where Ichigo sat. Rukia opened the passenger door and sat down. Ichigo turned and smiled at her. His amber eyes filled with trust and hope. Rukia smiled back and buckled her seat belt. Ichigo nodded and backed out of the driveway.

"Which way to the might Kuchiki manner?" Ichigo teased.

"Straight ahead, Mister Kurosaki..." Rukia stated, her voice filled with something she hadn't felt in so long: Happiness.

Ichigo drove forward with Rukia at his side, and he intended to keep it that way for as long as he could. "So about the festival.."

"Pick me up at noon, bring Nel, I'll bring my niece and her friend. We can make it a little play date.." Rukia stated, grinning.

"Isn;t your neice like... eight?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia nodded, "Her friend is six and a half though, so it'll bridge the gap.."

Ichigo nodded.

"I think she'll like you..." Rukia muttered.

"And the rest of your family...?" Ichigo asked, slightly concerned.

"My older sister is madly in love with you... as a friend, My cousin will adore you, my brother will probably kill you.." Rukia stated.

Ichigo nodded, "Okay... I'll try to avoid him as much as possible.."

"Whoever said you could meet my family?" Rukia asked, faking anger.

"Well you got to meet mine.." Ichigo pouted.

Rukia smiled, "It's almost like we're dating.."

Ichigo nodded, "Almost..."

"Just friends though, right?" Rukia asked.

"If you want it that way.." Ichigo stated, slightly disappointed.

"I think it's best to stay that way for now.." Rukia muttered, hoping he'd stop her.

"I agree..." He was too stubborn.

She was too prideful.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the wait, those of you reading my other Bleach fic "how to be human" it's nearly done chapter wise.. hehehe I've finished it I just need t read through and such... sorry about making you wait... my life is being hectic... :D


	10. A knock upon an opened door

A/N: A few clarifications! Okay!! Orihime isn't gone quite yet from the lives of the two lovers... I mean JUST FRIENDS (remember... how stupid they decided to be... Jesus why can't they see they're meant for one another!?) don't understand why you IchiRukia fans are so hateful towards Orihime! I mean sure she's in love with Ichigo... but it's like you feel threatened by her!! She has no chances with Ichigo... it's abundantly clear... (at least to me) Still... She plays a role in all this.. everyone does.. ...(however when I say everyone I generally mean whomever I wish to mention!) This chapter is kid full... we have I think... four kids in this chapter that show up... instead of the three..

**xXx.:."The apparition of these faces in the crowd; Petals on a wet, black bough.".:.xXx**

Rukia awoke to the sun blaring through her opened curtains. The sun shone brightly for once in her mornings. Things seemed to be looking up on her end. She swung her tiny feet over the bed and felt the cool hardwood beneath. She sighed and walked to her bathroom, turning on the hot water in the tub. She picked up her cell phone from her purse and dialed a number while the bath filled.

"Byakuya!" She grinned, "I was wondering, since It's the weekend.. if I could take my favourite niece and her best friend to the festival with me today!"

"Why?" Byakuya asked, taking a seat at the breakfast table next to his wife.

"Well, some one invited me to come.. and he's bringing his daughter.. I thought it would be more fun if she had some girls her age to hang out with..." Rukia stated, balancing the phone on her shoulder while she removed her pajama pants.

"I'll ask Hisana..." Byakuya stated coldly. He turned to his wife who was beaming next to him. "Rukia would like to take Ururu and Ririn out to the festival today.."

"That sounds splendid!" Hisana stated, "ask her who the person is she's going with!!"

"Who are you going with?" Byakuya asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Kurosaki Ichigo.." She stated happily.

Byakuya choked on his coffee.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia asked, hearing the choking.

Hisana grabbed the phone. "Just having trouble with his coffee. So who're you going with?"

"Ichigo.." She muttered.

"Oh, that lovely man! I didn't know you two knew each other!" She lied, grinning ear to ear.

"His dad sort of set us up.." Rukia muttered, "We're going as friends... keep that in mind. I don't want to come back with a thousand calls on my voice mail asking when the wedding is!" Rukia slipped off her shirt while her sister muttered about how cute it was.

"He has a daughter.." Hisana stated. "I hope you know that.."

"I know, and I'm fine with being FRIENDS with a guy with a kid.." Rukia stated, trying to make her point clear. She removed the rest of her clothing and turned off the bath tap.

"He has a lot of emotional baggage.." Hisana added.

"I know.." Rukia dipped her toe in the hot water.

"Good, because if you break that poor boy's heart I'll never forgive you.." Hisana growled.

Rukia felt shocked for a moment. "I won't break his heart! We're just friends.."

"Well then, perhaps you're succeeding at breaking it faster than anticipated.." Hisana muttered, hanging up.

Rukia had never known her sister to act in such a way, must've been hormones. Rukia slid into the soothing water and sighed. The hot water soothed her nerves and loosened her muscles. She enjoyed her time in the bath because it brought a sense of personal time. She could say anything she wanted when she was locked up tight in the bathroom, all to herself with no one to listen. It was a time for reflection.

"I'm such an idiot!" She shouted, sinking into the water, hoping to drown herself and her sorrows. She threw her hands in the air and sent water splashing. "I cannot believe I asked to be 'just friends' how fucking cliche and stupid was that!!"

She grumbled and picked up her peach shampoo, pouring it into her hand then rubbing it through her long black locks. "I can't believe you! What were you hoping for?? For him to pull over and jump your bones and claim you as his?! To tell you that you cannot possibly be friends because he's too madly in love with you!!"

She scowled and rinsed her hair in the clear water, sending bubbles in the water. She came back up for air, her violet eyes sad. "That was exactly what I was hoping for.. UGH!!" She threw herself back under the water, hoping to drown. She sat up, gasping for air before grabbing her hair conditioner. She poured it from the bottle and then ran it though her hair. She pinned up her hair with a bobby pin and let the conditioner set in. She poured the bath gel onto her body scrub and quickly cleaned herself before submerging once again. She shook her hair quickly from her eyes after she came up for air and sighed. She stepped from the bath, clean and groomed and ready for the day.

she wrapped a towel around her hair and a bathrobe around her slim body before walking to her mirror. She dried her face completely before putting a thin layer of lotion to keep her skin smooth and well nourished. She grabbed her tooth brush  
and quickly brushed before flossing. She grinned at her face in the mirror, showing off her pearly whites, before grabbing her hair dryer and removing the towel. She turned it on, filling the room with noise and dried her hair quickly. She ran a brush through it several times before finally pinning her reluctant bang from her face. She moved into her closet and looked for something to wear. She turned on the TV while she looked, to hear the weather report.

the woman on the screen grinned cheerily. "Looks like another sunny day for Karkura! We'll of course be expecting rain later on this evening, just a light shower.. nothing to worry about. Springs merry weather may finally be on our doorsteps and not a moment too soon! Today marks the first day of the Karkura festival! We hope to see your smiling faces today and the remainder of the week as we celebrate Karakura's founding! The channel fifteen weather crew will be reporting live this afternoon from the scene! Hope to see you there!"

Rukia rolled her eyes and picked a three-quarters length turquoise sweater with a scoop neck from her closet along with a white cami tank. She wondered whether or not to wear a skirt or pants. She grumbled.

"Back to you Ryuki!" The woman cheered.

"Thank you Misa.." He stated, grinning just as sickly sweet. "In other news there has been strange occurrences popping up in the small area in the Karakura suburban shopping district out by Karakura high... little is known about the spike in seismic activity or the amount of people reporting a feeling of intense pressure on their chests. A local Doctor had this to say."

Isshin Kurosaki's smiling face grinned in greeting to the camera. Rukia paused to watch. "Not much can be said in what is causing this, all I can really say is that we just have to wait for this to all blow over. I doubt it has anything to do with the water or the air in Karakura, I just think it's spring fever hitting." He smiled, before looking serious. "You just have to remember, nothing is as bad as it seems, if you think it is then it will only get worse. I promise each person suffering from this will get better, I know some people who can help, they just have to remember how.."

The woman holding the microphone looked confused. "Are you saying that there maybe some one here who can stop the problems hitting this town?"

"I know a couple who know a little about how the human heart works... " Isshin stated, "I'm sure they can find out what's happening. As for the Earth quakes, well I'm not a seismologist... so I really can't comment."

"What do you have to say to the men, women, and children suffering?" The woman asked.

"Well if it gets worse my clinic will be reopening. I don't want any fatalities to occur that I could stop.." Isshin smiled, "I've assembled a small team of people from the hospital to come work with us on not only solving, but treating cases in the area. My own son included! Come here son!!"

"Dad, I don't-"

Ichigo was shoved on screen, his eyes dark and angry, but none the less he refrained from beating his father senseless. Rukia's heart leapt at the sight of him.

"What do you think, Mister Kurosaki?" the woman asked, moving the mic to Ichigo.

"My father, Ryuken Ishida, Uryuu Ishida, myself, Kenpachi Zachari, Kisuke Urahara, Yuroichi Urahara, and a few others from the hospital will be working closely at my father's clinic until we can find out what needs to be done." Ichigo commented.

"I understand you're a med student still, do you think this will cause some question as to the reliability of your work?" The woman asked, moving a little closer.

"With all medical research there is some one ready to point out the flaws in the team or in the person. We will try out best and I hope to learn a great deal while we sort this issue out.." Ichigo stated.

"This is Kaze reporting from Karakura, just outside the newly re-opened Kurosaki clinic!" the woman stated, smiling. "Back to you Ryuk!"

Rukia turned off the TV and picked a simple pair of blue skinny jeans and a pair of turquoise slip on flats. She pulled the clothes on and went to the bathroom to apply a bit of make up. Foundation, light turquoise eye shadow, black mascara, and a light pink gloss. She smiled and put the turquoise hoop earrings in.

She grabbed her purse and opened the door to see her niece, brother, and Ririn standing before her.

"Nii-sama!" She quickly bowed.

"Take care of them, and be wary of the Kurosaki boy.." Byakuya stated, leaving without another word. Rukia shrugged and looked down at the two.

Ririn was wearing a light blue jacket and pink dress, her blonde hair framing her face. Ururu wore a matching pink jacket and a white dress, her deep purpley hair shrouding her face. Rukia got to her knees and sighed.

"Ururu, why do you wear your hair like this?" Rukia plucked the bobby pin from her hair and moved the bangs from her niece's face to a spot behind her ear and pinned it securely. "Now we can all see your pretty eyes. Black bangs fell across Rukia's face as she smiled.

"You look beautiful today.." Ichigo stated. Rukia looked up through the bangs over her eyes and smiled. She stood and smoothed out her sweater.

"Ichigo." She grinned.

"Rukia.." He nodded. He looked down at the two girls before him.

Rukia gasped. "Oh, this is my niece, Ururu, and this is Ririn, her friend."

Ichigo nodded to the two, taking note the smaller of the two seemed awestruck. Her blonde hair masking her face and blush crossing her cheeks.

"Ready to go?" He asked Rukia. She nodded.

"I'm have to warn you, I brought my cousin too, they both want to take the subway.." Ichigo said, "Yachiru hasn't ever ridden on one.. so.. I agreed to let her try it out.. I hope you don't mind."

She smiled and shut the door behind her. "I don't mind at all."

Rukia slid her arm through Ichigo's and he smiled, gently grasping her hand in his. Nel and Yachiru stood on the walk fighting over something trivial. Rukia smiled at Nel who dropped the conversation as soon as Rukia entered her line of sight.

"Rukia!!" Nel launched herself at Rukia's legs, tackling her. "I missed you!!"

Rukia patted the girl on the head. Nel was wearing a green rain coat and green rain boots with a soft blue spring dress. Yachiru stood wide eyed at the purple eyed Rukia. Yachiru's pink hair was pulled into two braided pigtails hanging lazily at the side of her head. She wore a white rain coat and a yellow summer dress.

"Are you Rukia??" Yachiru asked, grinning.

"Uh, yeah.." Rukia asked, scared.

"My uncle murmurs about you in his sleep.." Yachiru stated before skipping off towards the subway. Rukia looked at Ichigo who blushed and pulled his hand from hers.

"I trust it's all good things..." Rukia grinned before lifting Nel into her arms and beckoning her niece and friend to follow. Ichigo scowled and took off after them.

They all boarded the subway, the four girls taking seats, Ichigo and Rukia opting to stand. There were few seats left open so they thought it was best to leave them for the people who really needed them. Ichigo grabbed the horizontal bar, Rukia the vertical. Ichigo looked down and grinned.

"This situation seems familiar.." He grinned even wider as she blushed.

"I recall you were undressing me with your eyes.." Rukia stated, smiling through the blush. He blushed to match hers.

The train jerked, sending Rukia into his chest again. She grinned, it seemed fate liked to laugh at them. She buried her face into his chest and began to shake. His arm wrapped around her waist, he looked down on her in worry. "You alright?"

Rukia looked up, wiping tears from her eyes, looking very serious before bursting into another fit of laughter. Ichigo laughed too. Her violet eyes locked with his amber ones and she smiled sweetly. She tried to pull loose but he only tightened his hold. "I think it would be best if I never let you go.."

Rukia blushed. He slowly let go, recalling the conversation from the night before. She nodded and tightened her grip on the bar. The sub came to a stop and the two ushered the children off the sub and onto the platform. Rukia pulled Nel into her arms and lead the other three whilst Ichigo lagged behind. He felt like Rukia loved her family more than him.

'just friends..remember.'

He sighed and ran to catch up. They skipped merrily into the festival, eyes wide. Yachiru grabbed the younger ones and ran off. "We'll be back!!"

"Don't wander too far!!" Rukia shouted, setting Nel down to join them. She turned and smiled at Ichigo, shoving her hands into her pockets. "Thanks for this. I've never done this before you know.."

"Really?" Ichigo asked, shoving his hands into the pockets of his brown coat. Rukia nodded, smiling. "Wow! then you have a lot to do today!!" He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along, origin her threats. She giggled the whole way as he brought her to a stand.

"Two please... blue for me, pink for her.." Ichigo stated, grinning. Rukia looked confused.

"What is this?" She asked, being handed the stick pink fluff.

"Ahh let me show you.." he grabbed the cone from the woman and picked fluff from the top. "open up."

Rukia opened her mouth and he shoved it in. She grinned. "cotton candy..."

She smiled, "Ahh. so this is what it looks and tastes like.."

he nodded and pulled her along again, through the twists and turns of tents and lights. He stopped before a stall with pain filled balloons. He grinned. "I'll win you something.."

Rukia smiled, "Really now? I doubt you have good enough aim.."

Ichigo smirked, "Oh don't count me out just yet, little miss.."

He gave the man ten dollars and began throwing darts. Popping the paint balloons by colour. Yellow, blue, green, then red. The red pain spattered across his face. He turned and grinned at her. "Which one do you want?"

Rukia's eyes went blank, the same sickly grin filling her head. Ichigo's face covered in deep red, amber standing out against black. He had lost control. He licked his teeth and sat up.

"Rukia.."

"RUKIA!!" Ichigo snapped his fingers and she flew back to reality. "Which one?"

She shook her head and looked at the prizes. She plucked a large Chappi doll from the prize bin and shoved it on his arms. "Carry it.."

Ichigo nodded, "Okay.."

They walked in silence, Rukia finishing her candy and throwing it away. Ichigo noticed the far off look in her violet eyes. "Rukia, are you okay?"

She nodded, "Just thinking.."

"About?" Ichigo asked.

She looked up at the slowly appearing stars. "Do you believe in past lives?"

Ichigo shrugged, "I don't know, why?"

She stopped and looked at him square in the eyes. "No reason.."

He shrugged and they continued their walk. Silence filled the air. Rukia sighed.

"I feel like I've known you forever.." Rukia muttered.

"Same here.." Ichigo replied.

Rukia smiled and so did he.

"Uncle ICHI!!" Yachiru came running up, her eyes wide.

"What what is it?" Ichigo asked, scared as to why his niece looked scared.

"It's Nel!!" Yachiru nearly screamed.

Ichigo looked to Rukia who looked to him. They both took off after Yachiru. They came onto a scene with a weeping Nel at an icecream stand. Ichigo ran to her side, touching her arm.

"Nel..Whats wrong?" Ichigo asked. Nel continued to weep.

"She just started crying.." Yachiru stated, scared.

Ichigo pulled the girl into a hug but she pushed him away. "I want MOMMY!!"

Ichigo ran a hand through his orange hair, "I'm sorry... I don't know where mommy is.."

"I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!!" She shouted, tears pouring down her face.

"Nel, It's me, daddy.." Ichigo tried to sooth the sobbing child.

"no... no you're Itsugo.. you aren't my daddy.. and she.." Nel pointed at Rukia, "She isn't my MOMMY!!"

Rukia looked away, feeling ashamed.

Ichigo sighed, "Nel, Please..."

"NO!! I WANT HER!!" Nel sobbed even louder. "I want my daddy and my mommy!!"

Ichigo sighed, and hugged the girl, not letting her squirm from his grasp. "Listen Nel, I'm your dad now.."

She pushed him back from her, "No Itsugo my daddy is dead!!"

Ichigo held her head and body against him, trying to comfort her. He looked to Rukia apologetically. She nodded and knelt to Nel's level.

"Nel," Rukia whispered, "I'm not trying to be your mother."

Nel sniffled and looked up slightly.

"I just want to be your friend.." Rukia picked up the large Chappi that had been lain on the ground. She handed it to Nel who was still sniffling and pushing back tears. "I like your dad a lot, I want to be his friend too. But if me being here hurts you this much, I think your dad and I can both agree that it would be best if I didn't come here anymore.."

Nel let another wave of tears run down her face. "No, Rukia..."

Rukia smiled softly, and ran a hand comfortingly through the child's hair. "I only want what is best for the both of you..."

Nel nodded, letting go of Ichigo and grasping the child-sized doll.

"If I make you sad, I don't want to be here, because I really just want to see that toothy smile of yours. The thought that I could make you cry, it breaks my heart.." Rukia stated, bringing the girl in for a hug.

Ichigo was in awe at how Rukia was handling Nel. Orihime had run away in tears when Nel had attacks like this. She talked to Nel in such a sweet and gentle voice, her eyes full of understanding, her touch was light and comforting, and her words were pure. He loved her twice as much in that moment as she calmed the child.

Nel sniffed and looked up, "You know, you can marry Itsugo if you'd like to, her ins't my daddy..."

Rukia smiled softly but spoke in a slightly more stern voice. "Nel, Ichigo is your father now. What do daddies do Nel?"

"They hug you, and love you, and tell you stories, and tuck you in, and kiss you, and tell you everything is going to be fine.." Nel sniffed.

Rukia grinned, "can you name some one here that does that for you..?"

Nel paused, sniffing on the occasion. She looked up wide eyed. "Rukia, are you my daddy?"

Ichigo and Rukia both laughed and Rukia pulled the girl into a tight hugs, kissing her forehead. "sure kid, as long as Ichigo doesn't mind being the mommy.."

Ichigo smiled. "Guess we'll have to get married now.."

Rukia laughed again. "I suppose we will!"

Nel held up a hand. "Let's not rush things here guys.."

Rukia smiled and pulled Nel to her, soothing her a bit more. Rukia stood with the girl in her arms and rocked her slowly. Ichigo got to his feet and smiled at Rukia. For a moment they shared a silent understanding. Ichigo turned to the three remaining girls. "Yachiru, Ururu, Ririn, go get some cotton candy.. I need to talk to Rukia alone." He handed the kids money and they ran off, all understood it was grown up time. Nel was already fast asleep in Rukia's arms.

Ichigo turned to Rukia, a sad smile on his face. "I suppose it's time I become entirely honest with you about this situation I'm in.."

Rukia nodded, "Let's go somewhere more private then.."

Ichigo agreed and they both walked towards the Ferris wheel. Ichigo took a seat and Rukia handed Nel to him so she could take hers. Nel sat, sleeping, next to Ichigo, her head on his shoulder. Rukia sat on Ichigo's other side. Slowly they made their way up Ichigo staying silent before looking out at the orange, pinks, and purple of the setting sunlit sky.

"When I met Senna, Nel's mother, we were both in high school still. We dated until I was about nineteen. I asked her to marry me and she said yes. We got into a fight about a week before the wedding... and she went and got drunk and slept with her ex-boyfriend. She came clean the next day, begging for me to take her back. I did, because I loved her more than anything. Nel was the child born from that night. I never hated Nel, nor Senna. It was an honest mistake... that brought and still brings so much happiness in my life. When Nel was around three... she died. They never found out how she died. MY father says it was an aneurysm, She just seemed too young. She left Nel under my protection. I'm not a good father, but I try.."

"Hush!" Rukia nearly slapped him. "I would've killed to have a father like you Ichigo.."

Ichigo sighed and gently patted his daughter's head. Rukia gently rested her head on his shoulder and he wound his arm behind her back. It was just a friendly gesture. Rukia sighed and moved her hand upwards to lace with his. He smiled. The rid finished and reluctantly the two separated, Rukia picking up Nel.

"I suppose we find the others then?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo nodded and went where he knew they'd be. "Yachiru has no sense of direction, Judging by the location I sent her to, she'll be about ten feet south and forty east of the real location. So around the dunk tanks."

They two strolled to the dunk tanks and found a rather confused Yachiru. "I swear this si where they sell cotton candy.."

Ichigo raised a hand adn smiled. "Let's get going then.."

The ride back to Rukia's home for a light dinner was uneventful. They got in and Rukia's made some sandwiches and Ichigo made a salad. The girls ate quickly and then passed out in Rukia's spare bedroom. She smiled at Ichigo before they closed the door on their sleeping pack of kids.

He walked with her to the couch and they both collapsed. Rukia grinned and Ichigo did as well.

"Quite a day, wasn't it?" Ichigo asked, playing with a lock of her hair. Rukia sighed and leaned against his chest, listening to his heart slowly beat. She heard it speed up quickly when her hand grasped his free one and she laced her fingers with his. She bit her lower lip in thought.

"Yes..It was." Rukia muttered.

Did she love him already?

Was it a bad idea for her to ask about a simple friendship, no strings attached?

Her violet eyes looked up at him, full of wonder. He smiled lightly and ran his hand down the length of her hair, stopping at the neck.

"Rukia.." He whispered, eyes heavy.

"Hmm?" She asked, unable to find hr voice.

"Can I..."He paused, trying not to sound stupid.

"Hmm?" Rukia asked, still under his heavy influence.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, his voice slightly unsure.

Rukia's eyes flew open, violet connecting with amber. Her breath caught and she froze.

Did she want this?

"Yes..." She whispered, in response to her own question. Ichigo leant forward, his lip lingering over hers, gripping the back of her neck to pull her ever closer. Gently his lips fell on hers, soft and sweet. Her mind few away and she relaxed against him. Her lips moving to his beat. It lasted only a moment but it felt like she had lived through forever.

She looked at him through heavily lidded eyes.

He sighed. "I'm sorry," He stood, letting her fall onto the couch. "That wasn't something friends do.." He ran a hand through his orange mane. "I should go."

Rukia grasped his arm and stood, never letting go. Her Violet eyes locked with his amber once more. "No.." Her hand rested on his chest. "stay.."

"Just friends.." Ichigo stated, his voice slightly venomous.

She grasped his shirt in her small fists. "Screw just friends." She pulled him down into a fierce kiss. Her small lips locking with his own, her teeth nipping at his lower lip. She pushed him back onto the couch and stradeled him, their lips enver leaving. His hadn went around her waist to hold her in place while his other rested on her arm, Her hands were still connected with his shirt. She bit his lip and slipped into his mouth when he cried out in pain. He went silent moment later as her tongue licked the isnides of his mouth. He groaned softly, pulling her closer.

She pulled out and back, her breathing heavy, she smiled at Ichigo. "I love you."

* * *

"You said this would work... Kisuke.."

"I said it could work.. not would."

"Well it didn't.. do you have a plan b?"

"We could always force it.."

"No, my son would never.."

"Either way he'll suffer the effects a hundred times greater than we ever did!"

"I know..."

"The effects will be harmful, but we all know Ichigo and Rukia... they would want this."

"The whole reason Orihime sacrificed her power was so they could live happily ever after, are you really willing to take her sacrifice and their happiness?"

"Our fate and the fate of two worlds depend on it.."

"What if these memories aren't ours?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if, like Kisuke stated earlier... the thing about two worlds.."

"You mean that the two worlds are colliding.."

"Yeah... what if these memories aren't ours at all. If our world is merging with the other, it's possible that their souls are merging with ours.. and with that their memories.."

* * *

A/N: WTFBBQ!! :D hehe long chapter... I pride myself in such a lengthy thing. I'm sorry a large part was Rukia's boring bath scene... but really I didn't intend for that to happen. Same with the uhm... news story.. I intended that to be brief like Rukia hears the first sentence adn turns off the TV. But yeah I wanted to set things up. Also shocker ending no? Yeah... and more of my plot revealed.. now you know kinda whats going on.. for now.. hehehe he... Next chapter could be rated higher.. or it could be IshidaHime... kinda with a dash of other characters.. like Renji... and such.. depends on me mood..


	11. Stepping through

**xXx.:."The apparition of these faces in the crowd; Petals on a wet, black bough.".:.xXx**

_"Rukia, move.." Orihime shouted, running to Ichigo's aid._

_"It's too late, Orihime, he's gone.." Rukia cried._

_"No, I can fix this.. Rukia.. I can.."_

_"He's left his heart... Orihime.." Rukia cried, "He's left it with me."_

_"Rukia, we can bring him back.. so his heart can stay with us.." Orihime cried._

_Rukia wiped at her eyes, "We can't Orihime, as much as I'd like him to live. He told me he left his heart in my care. He's gone.." Rukia sobbed into his chest. "I loved him so much.. Orihime.." _

_"Kuchiki.." Orihime whispered, her gray eyes filling with tears. She got up. "I'll get help!" She ran but tripped. Dizzily looking through tears she saw it._

_Ichigo's hand gently reached up to comfort Rukia. his hand resting in her hair. she looked up, her violet eyes wide._

_"Ichigo?"_

_Black on amber looked back. "why are you crying? The king's queen should learn the tears are not fitting on such a lovely face."_

_"You're.. the hollow." Rukia pushed herself from Ichigo's body. Hichigo grinned._

_"Why so scared, queen?" the hollow sat up._

_"Leave him alone!" Rukia cried._

_The hollow grasped her neck mercilessly. "What is wrong, little queen? Don't you know? your king has been over thrown! The rules clearly state that when the king has become the horse.. then the new king gains all the old once cherished. That is the way the game is played, little queen."_

_Rukia felt light leaving her world as the hollow choked her._

_"don't worry, sweet queen, you'll see your king soon enough." the hollow grinned, throwing her lifeless body aside._

_He stood, cracking his back and ignoring the wounds. He looked down at the shinigami. "Perhaps I can use you more? Little queen, lets taunt my horse."_

_He picked up Rukia's body and flung it over his shoulder. "I can't wait to see the look on the horse's face.."_

Orihime shot up, sweat pouring down her face. she grabbed her cell phone. "Uryuu?"

* * *

"I love you."

Ichigo froze, was this really love? Or was it lust? He thought Rukia was incredibly attractive... but compared to his other girlfriends she wasn't much. She had this way about her that made him feel different, like that no matter how bad things got, they would always get better. He never had that feeling with Orihime, Tatsuki, or even Senna. It was a feeling of complete and utter wholeness. As if she were the other half of his soul. Like her soul had once been merged with his, even if for only a moment. He blinked and saw a woman in black. It was Rukia, she was bleeding, her words were silent to his ears yet he knew what she was asking. He thrust her sword into him. He blinked again and she was normal.

"I love you too."

She kissed him briefly before pulling back. "We should be more discreet, Nel might see."

Ichigo nodded, "I don't think she'd like it much.."

Rukia nodded, getting off Ichigo. She cuddled up close to him on the couch. "You want to stay the night?"

He nodded, "I'd never wake Yachiru up in the middle of her 'cute rest' she doesn't believe in beauty sleep."

Rukia smiled, "Soon Nel will get that way, you know."

Ichigo sighed, "I dread the moment she does.."

Rukia sighed and grabbed Ichigo's hand. "I'm sorry about this whole mess.."

"Mess?" He asked.

"'just friends'" Rukia stated, squeezing his hand.

"I think... we should stay that way for now.." He muttered, looking away.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked, her heart beating faster.

"Nel is till young. I think we should keep this on the Down Low for now. Keep our relationship a secret.." Ichigo stated.

"It will be hard with your father and Nel..." Rukia stated, "Your father has like a sixth sense about us. Nel is incredibly inquisitive.. I'm surprised she isn't in school yet.."

"Dad and I both decided that it would be best to keep her with kids her own age." Ichigo stated, "She really enjoyed Ririn's company though. Maybe I should put her in a higher grade.."

Rukia shook her head, "Might be too much for her to handle."

"You're right. My dad has been looking at schools for gifted children though...what do you think?" Ichigo asked, pulling her closer.

"You should definitely look into it. But I think that if you do send her to a private school or Gifted Academy.. you should move to a place close to where the other students live. So she can make friends easily." Rukia suggested.

"hm, good idea." Ichigo stated, "I just hope we can do the best we can for her. She may not be my daughter by blood, but she was Senna's.. and I loved Senna... and Nel has been a blessing to me. If I squint I can sometimes see Senna in her.."

Rukia smiled sadly. "I'm really sorr-"

"Don't be sorry, it was a long time ago. It had to happen. Life is like that. I had to move on and come to terms with her death. I couldn't prevent it. I need to keep living for her." Ichigo stated, "She'd want me to be happy."

"Ichigo, you are wise beynod your years." Rukia whispered, falling asleep against his shoulder.

Ichigo nodded and let his eyes fall shut.

_"Ichigo." Rukia stated walking up behind him._

_He turned and smiled softly. "Rukia, I thought you'd come."_

_"I followed you." Rukia whispered, she sat beside him on the grassy hill top. "You looked concerned."_

_"I am." He stated, keeping his eyes fixed on the valley below. The moon shone brightly that night, the night before the full moon. It's cold rays illuminating the roof tops and gardens that were scattered across the valley. The air was cold, casting their breaths out in visible puffs. It was summer, and the air ran cold. Rukia leaned against him, trying to comfort him._

_"Everything will be fine, Ichigo. You're a fool." She whispered, still unsure if she was even right._

_"I keep thinking that tomorrow will come. It will always come. One day, Rukia, it won't come for me. What have I done with my life?" Ichigo asked, his voice soft. "I've wasted it."_

_"Don't ever say that.." Rukia scolded, "You've saved so many lives, you've gotten so strong, you've grown up so much in the ten years I've known you Ichigo."_

_"Rukia, ten years of my life. I've spent them training or fighting. For what Rukia?" Ichigo asked, looking her in the eye._

_"For those people.." she pointed at Karakura. "And for your life."_

_"I've spent so much time fighting, I've lost who I am to it. I wanted so much from life. I wanted college, medical school, a family, a wife." Ichigo stated, "I sacrificed it all for these people.."_

_"I know." Rukia whispered, hanging her head, "I took that all from you."_

_"Rukia.." He whispered, lifting her chin so their eyes would meet. "I'm glad you did. If you hadn't, I would have never gotten to do these things. Sure I'm a bit pissed I never got a normal life. But in my dreams... Rukia.. the ones from the other side... He has all I never got... but he doesn't have you."_

_Rukia blushed, "I-Ichigo..what are you saying?"_

_"I'm saying that if tonight really is our last night... I want to spend it with the one person I truly love."_

_Rukia jumped up. "Ichigo... you don't know what you're saying."_

_Ichigo stood, "I know full well what I'm saying Rukia. I love you."_

_"No you don't Ichigo.." Rukia muttered, looking away. "You can't."_

_"I do." Ichigo whispered, drawing closer._

_Rukia looked at him, tears spilling down her face, a ferocity in her violet eyes. "If you say this to me.. you lose your will to fight. Ichigo.. never utter those words again. Make those words your will to fight. Live through this to confess that to me."_

_"Rukia, please.." Ichigo started._

_"No, Ichigo, listen. I want you to forget everything you've told me tonight. I want you to live though this." Rukia cried._

_"Why?" Ichigo asked._

_"Because I love you.." Rukia cried, "Don't be a fool, Ichigo. You've known all this time. I want you to keep fighting. The war starts tomorrow. Fight for something Ichigo. Don't lose your will. Live so you can come back and tell me all the things that dwell in your heart. Live so that you can gain some normalcy. If you live I will give you everything, Ichigo."_

_Ichigo stepped forward. "I don't want everything from you Rukia. I jut want you to know."_

_"Please, Ichigo. I'll promise anything to you if you live." Rukia whispered as his hand gently caressed her face. _

_"I'll live, Rukia, if you promise me one thing.." Ichigo whispered, drawing her near._

_"Anything, Ichigo." she muttered, his lips nearly on hers._

"Marry me."

"hm?" Rukia asked, stretching awake. The sun now pouring generously through Rukia's sheer curtains.

Ichigo blinked awake, his amber eyes still heavy from sleep. "Nothing."

Rukia stood up and smiled. "I'll make breakfast."

"Goddamnit." Ichigo muttered, "Dad is going to kill me. Actually, Uncle Kenpachi will."

Rukia grinned, "It's a holiday.. Ichigo."

Ichigo sighed, "Thank God, Yachiru should've been to school three hours ago.."

Rukia smiled, "Wake up the girls."

Ichigo nodded and walked off to the other room. "RISE'N SHINE!!"

All four girls sat up, eyes tired.

Yachiru was the first to rise. "Morning Ichi." She stated, walking past Ichigo and out to the Kitchen.

Then is was Urruru. "Morning, Kurosaki."

He nodded and saw the girl walk down the hall.

Then came Ririn. "Morning Ichi-berry."

Ichigo sighed.

Nel walked silently by, pausing for a moment. "Morning... Papa.."

Ichigo smiled and followed Nel to the kitchen.

Rukia poured out four bowls of cereal and filled them with milk. The girls took their seats quietly and began to eat in a respectable manner.

Ichigo stood next to Rukia and whispered to her.

"Nel, called me papa." Ichigo grinned.

Rukia patter his shoulder, "One step closer."

Ichigo nodded.

Nel looked up at the two, her face covered in milk, and bowl empty. "Mama, more please."

Rukia felt her heart stop. Ichigo grinned. Rukia walked over and took the bowl, a smile on her face. She patted Nel on the head and headed back tot he counter to fill the bowl. She cast Ichigo a look and she shrugged.

"Papa, are we going to move in with Mama?" Nel asked.

Ichigo nearly chocked on his coffee. "Well.. I really don't think.."

Rukia smiled and placed the bowl back in front of the girl.

"I'd love it if your dad and you came to stay sometimes. But right now Mama isn't sure she can afford her apartment for every long." Rukia stated, her smiled still intact and her voice sugary sweet.

"Must be nice having a mama." Yachiru muttered.

Yachiru was the sole child of Kenpachi Zaraki. She was adopted by the man when she was three and had never known her real parents.

"It is.." Ririn smiled. "don't worry, Yachiru... I didn't have a mother either. But my father got me one. Soon I'll have a little brother. Just wait.. your dad will find you one."

Nel nodded vigorously. "See what a nice mama my papa picked.."

Rukia blushed. Ichigo nudged her playfully with his elbow.

"She really likes you.." Ichigo whispered.

Rukia nodded, still red.

"So, Rukia.. I mean mama." Nel stated, "When do I get a little brother?"

Rukia went a darker shade and looked at the ground.

"That's complicated.." Ichigo stated, going red himself.

"Adults only say that when it isn't good for kids to hear." Yachiru commented. "Besides, Nel, Rukia and Ichi would have to-"

Ichigo shoved a hand over Yachiru's mouth and grinned.

"Maybe in a few years we'll talk about that, ne?" Ichigo asked.

Nel nodded, completely unaware of the blush on both her father's and Rukia's faces.

"Okay!" Nel smiled adn continued to eat.

Rukia grabbed Ichigo by the arm and dragged him from the room.

"There they go, Nel!" Yachiru shouted, "Off to work on your little brother!"

Ururu stared wide eyed. "Yachiru, you are so wise."

Ririn nodded, "Indeed. Tell us more about babies."

"Well, all I know is that your parents have to kiss... a lot." Yachiru stated.

"My mama and papa do that all the time!" Ururu stated, "and I don't have any babies."

"Well that's because your parents probably use protection.." Yachiru stated, knowingly.

"Ohh." Ururu stated.

"My parents didn't.." Ririn smiled, "My parents maybe be old.. but they sure want another one of us kids."

"How many kids do your parents have?" Nel asked.

"Well, mama has none of her own. But my dad has three. Myself, Nova, and Cloud." Ririn grinned, "My papa knows yours... Nel.."

Nel looked at her in question.

"My father is Kisuke Urahara." Ririn stated.

Nel still looked confused. "You mean, Mister Hat and clogs?"

Ririn nodded.

"Ohh..."

Rukia looked at Ichigo in terror. "Ichigo, I am not ready to get married."

"Okay.." Ichigo stated, confused.

Rukia wrung her hands. "I mean, I like you and all. But we just met.."

Ichigo nodded.

Rukia began to pace. "I mean, yeah I'd like to get married. Maybe to you maybe to some other guy.."

Ichigo looked confused.

"but not right now.." Rukia muttered. "Nel likes me.. she wasn't me to be her mama! what if we break up Ichigo.. what if things don't work out!"

Ichigo shrugged.

"I'll crush her!" Rukia nearly yelled. "I can't do that to her Ichigo.."

Ichigo nodded.

"I don't know what to do.." Rukia sighed.

Ichigo grabbed her shoulders. "Rukia, everything will be fine. Take it one day at a time and things will turn out as they are planned."

"You think?" Rukia asked, calming down.

Ichigo leant in and kissed her softly. he pulled back slowly. "I know."

"YESS!" Nel shouted, jumping into view.

Rukia and Ichigo jumped apart.

"When do I get my brother?" Nel asked.

Rukia felt sick. "I'll be right back.."

"She's puking!" Yachiru shouted, "Nel, congrats on the baby.."

"Thank you." Nel grinned.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and followed Rukia to the bathroom. Things really were starting to get out of control. Isshin showed up later, grinning. He gratefully took the children with a smile.

"I'll get them Icecream." Isshin smiled.

The girls were lead from the house into the Kurosaki car and taken for ice cream.

Rukia lay on the couch, completely freaked out. Ichigo sat beside her. "I'm really sorry."

Rukia nodded, "Not your fault."

"Nel-" Ichigo started.

"Nel, is a wonderful girl." Rukia stated, placing her hand on Ichigo's cheek. "Any one would be lucky to be her mother."

Ichigo nodded. Rukia leant in and kissed him softly. He kissed back before pulling away. "I sometimes think we're taking this too fast."

"Ichigo.." Rukia whispered, "I've known you less than ten days, but it feels like ten years have passed since the day we met."

Ichigo nodded, "I feel the same."

"I want to make up for the past ten years I didn't know you.." Rukia whispered, "Because I feel like those memories should have been ours, instead they don't exist."

"What if they did?" Ichigo asked, "Somewhere out there."

"Are you talking about Alternate realities?" Rukia asked, smiling.

Ichigo shrugged, "Yeah, I suppose. Maybe in another reality we met when we were fifteen.. and I spent every moment loving you.."

Rukia smiled, "Or you spent every moment denying it.."

Ichigo nodded, "Or that. But I think after ten years I would've told you..."

Rukia frowned, her dream surfacing. "Ichigo... do you believe in Alternate realities?"

He nodded, "I do.."

Rukia sighed. "good."

Ichigo nodded, "Do you?"

She nodded, "Yes.."

"Good."

* * *

"I think they're remembering.."

"But its going to slow."

"I doubt this will work.."

"Why?"

"Inoue, she came to Uryuu.."

"And?"

"She has given him some enlightening news."

"What, Ryuken?"

"Ichigo was killed in action..."

"If he was, then why is Ichigo remembering?"

"His hollow.."

"No.."

"Isshin, you have to believe.."

"No, I won't. Ichigo would sooner die.. before letting his hollow take over."

"You haven't heard the rest. He made a promise to Rukia... that he would live.."

"It doesn't matter... he would never let the hollow take control, even to keep a promise to Rukia."

"There is more, to back up Inoue's claims.."

"What?"

"Rukia Kuchiki was killed at the hands of her lover."

"They were never lovers."

"Byakuya, as much as you'd hate to accept it. You know the two were involved."

"I refuse to think my sister would take such an inbred brat as a lover."

"Excuse me."

"Isshin, I hold great respect for you and your wife. None the less... Kurosaki Ichigo is human."

"At the moment so are you.."

"Only for the moment. When the time comes, if the time comes, I will regain my power, just as you expect Ichigo to regain his."

"That is if we can't stop the merging."

"What do you suppose we can do to stop it?"

"Pray they win the war on the other side."

"Praying will get us no where in a godless world."

"Then we have to fight.. when the time comes.. we'll know."

"Ichigo is our best shot, but if Orihime's allegations against him are true.. we have no one left to turn to."

"We may have proof that Rukia is still alive..."

"Why?"

"Because she's remembering."

"How do you know?"

"I listened to a conversation between herself and Ichigo... It looks like she and he are remembering quite clearly."

"So you're suggesting that somewhere in the other reality.. Rukia Kuchiki might still be alive."

"She's the only one who can save Ichigo from the hollow within."

"So you mean to say, our future rides on the shoulders of Rukia Kuchiki.."

"Possibly."

"We have to be prepared for the worst case scenario.."

"You don't mean.."

"I'll call them all in.."

"We can't risk all of them in the same spot.. the spirit energy will alert the enemy.."

"Then what do you suggest...?"

"We wait.."

"One more question... if all we believe is in fact true... If Ichigo really has been taken by his hollow.. when the worlds finally merge... will the hollow take my son as well?"

"Isshin, I hope we're wrong.."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long! haha I wrote like a 2000 word chapter and I hated it! so I rewrote the entire thing... hehe.. just in the span of an hour.. I spent the rest of the time wondering how I could make the old version work! So yeah.. very sorry! Next chapter will come as soon as I write it.. :D anyway... here ya go.. hopefully it was good..


	12. Considering considering

A/N: I'd like to clarify that the memories they're all remembering are memories.. not events that are occurring at the moment... just thought I'd say that...

**xXx.:."The apparition of these faces in the crowd; Petals on a wet, black bough.".:.xXx**

_"Rukia... " Ichigo whispered softly._

_"hmm?"_

_"Wake up.."_

_"Five more minutes.."  
_

_"It's morning, Rukia, dawn.."_

_She rolled over and snuggled into his firm chest. "Please, Ichigo, don't let this end.."_

_Ichigo wrapped his arm around her side pulling her tightly against him. "Rukia, we can't stay like this for much longer."_

_"I know.." Rukia muttered._

_"Byakuya will come soon, looking for you and I. Today we fight.." Ichigo stated, before placing a lingering kiss on the top of her head._

_"Just let me have these last few moments with you.." she stated, fighting her tears._

_"We'll come out of this whole and alive.." Ichigo reassured._

_"You don't know that for sure." Rukia whispered, "you could die.."_

_Ichigo smirked, "The promise you made to me last night, I won't forget it. That is my will to live."_

_Rukia sighed, "These enemies, they are far worse than any one we've ever fought. They make the Bount, Arrancar, and Aizen look like child's play.."_

_"We have the support from Soul Society and all the inhabitants of Karakura who have spiritual pressure great enough to make a difference." Ichigo stated, rubbing her back. "We'll do just fine.."_

_"Ichigo, can't you feel it though? The increasing power from them? Don't you have the dreams?" Rukia asked, her voice frightened._

_"I have, and if Urahara is right, we're in for some trouble. He thinks they're tapping through to another reality for spirit energy. He had fears from the beginning about this. Ever since he changed the frequency of the soul particles in the soul society." Ichigo explained, running his hands through her hair._

_"I know..." Rukia whispered, shutting her eyes, trying to block out the slowly rising sun._

_A knock came at the door._

_"Who is it?" Ichigo asked, sitting up._

_"Renji.." came the familiar voice. "Byakuya is looking for Rukia.."_

_Rukia sat up, holding her breath._

_"Oh, well tell him she'll see him in a minute.." Ichigo stated._

_There was a pause._

_"Wait, is Rukia is there too?" Renji asked, his voice suspicious._

_Ichigo grinned, "Yes.."_

_Rukia's eyes widened._

_"She's laying next to me, naked.." Ichigo teased._

_"WHAT!"_

_A banging was heard on the other side._

_"You heard me, Rukia, myself, naked in bed.. together.." Ichigo teased once more._

_Rukia got up and gathered her clothes in her arms, shaking her head._

_"ARE YOU INSANE IF BYAKUYA FOUND OUT!!"_

_"I see no problem in sleeping with my fiance..." Ichigo grinned._

_"WHAT NOW!?"_

_Rukia pulled her things on and Ichigo did the same. He pulled on his soul reaping uniform and grabbed Rukia by the arm. She smiled and he stole a passionate yet brief kiss from her before the door was forced open with a red faced Renji at the other end._

_Ichigo grinned._

_Renji narrowed his eyes. "You were just trying to piss me off, weren't you Kurosaki.."_

_Ichigo shrugged, "Maybe.."_

_Rukia placed her zanpakuto into it's sheath and sighed. "Today may be our last, boys, so lets make the best of it."_

Ichigo rose early that morning, hoping to beat the Tuesday morning traffic. He pulled on his blue scrubs and grabbed his name tag. He slipped on his white hospital shoes and grabbed his gym bag. He pulled open his closet and grabbed his lab coat. He placed all these things by his bedroom door and walked to his computer. He went over his schedule one more time.

9am-12pm, Clinic duty at the hospital

12:30pm-2:10, pm Rukia time

2:30pm-3pm, pick Nel up from Yuzu's place

3:20pm-7pm, work with dad

7pm-8pm, eat dinner

8pm-10pm, work more

10pm-11pm, talk to Rukia

11pm-whenever I wake up, Sleep

Ichigo grinned and quickly IMed Rukia, who was currently working on finding a job that suited her.

**FearTHEReaper: **Rukia, how goes the search?

**ChappiBunni: **What kind of name is that?

**FearTHEReaper: **A cool one.

**ChappiBunni: **Anyway, the search is going.. okay. It's hard to focus.

**FearTHEReaper: **A certain sexy orange haired Intern on you mind?

**ChappiBunni: **ICHIGO! how dare you accuse me of cheating on you? You should know that I only think about dorky orange haired interns!

**FearTHEReaper: **You've confirmed it, you're cheating on me with a dork.

**ChappiBunni: **LOL very funny... Dork. Anyway, I have a few I'm looking into. Already have an interview for a job.

**FearTHEReaper: **Really where?

**ChappiBunni: **It's kinda close to where you work.

**FearTHEReaper: **Cool if you get the job we can do lunch.

**ChappiBunni:** Its a date.

**FearTHEReaper: **Well I, as a well functioning member of society, have to go to work. I'll see you at noonish.

**ChappiBunni: **Don't keep me waiting.

Ichigo shut his laptop off and slipped it into it's case before grabbing his things and leaving the house. "Talk to you later dad!"

"My son go bravely forth and save lives!!" Isshin called from the kitchen, holding Nel down as Yuzu prepared breakfast.

"Ichi-nii, I made you lunch!" Yuzu stated, pausing to thrust a brown bag into Ichigo's filled arms.

"Rukia is actually meeting me for lunch..." Ichigo apologzied.

"That's why I packed a second one!" Yuzu grinned, placing a second bag in his arms marked 'Rukia'.

Ichigo smiled and thanked Yuzu before running out the door, hoping to catch his sub before it got away. He ran through the streets. He would've taken the family car, but his father had insisted he wait and earn the money for his own car. Ichigo ran down the streets, precariously balancing his luggage. He ran into the sub and quickly took a seat. He organized his things and put his coat on. The sub stopped and a crowd entered. He didn't have time to look up before he saw a shadow cast across him and a small pressure on his lap. He looked up too see the smiling face of Rukia Kuchiki.

"Morning!" she smiled, leaning in and placing a kiss on his lips.

"I thought you were job hunting..." Ichigo stated before kissing her back.

"I was, but I kept thinking about my dashing sexy intern. So I thought I would get on the sub and ride with you to see him." Rukia joked.

Ichigo smiled. "Ohh well I'll just have to tell him you kissing me senseless."

"You were already senseless before I kissed you.." Rukia muttered, kissing him once more.

"How indecent.." An elderly woman stated, shaking her head.

Rukia blushed and pulled away. "Anyway, the really reason is I have an interview for this morning at a place I applied for Sunday. They seemed very interested.."

"I see, this is the place by where I work?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah.." Rukia stated, "I'll be working part time while I attend school. Byakuya said he'll pay for it, but I think I should at least pick up the tab for some of my other expenses."

"Wow, your brother-in-law sure is loaded.." Ichigo stated.

"You just want me for my money.." Rukia toyed.

"Drat! You found me out!" Ichigo shouted.

Rukia slapped him playfully. "Fool, never say that again.. or I'll make you marry him.."

"Oh are you stating you're thinking about marrigae now?" Ichigo teased.

Rukia's face went serious for a moment. "I am."

Ichigo froze. "Really?"

Rukia nodded, "Well Nel needs a mother, and you need a wife, I could sure use a husband who is a doctor to pay for the bills I'll accumulate whilst shopping for clothes for Nel and myself."

Ichigo smiled, "So you're going to wait till I can afford it then?"

"Oh I'll wait forever for you my love." Rukia teased, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

The Sub came to a halt the the two stood, Rukia taking some of Ichigo's things. "Rukia?" Rukia asked, looking at the lunch sack.

"Yuzu made it." Ichigo stated, red in his cheeks.

"Tell her thanks.. and ask her," Rukia stated, inspecting the contents, "how she knew I've been craving strawberries?"

Ichigo grinned, "Have you know?" He asked, as they stepped out onto the street.

"Very much so.." Rukia whispered before getting another kiss.

"Hope that settles your appetite.." Ichigo purred.

Rukia smiled, "I think I'll be wanting Strawberries for a long time.."

"Well, I'm a never ending supply." Ichigo muttered, kissing her again as they walked to the hospital.

Rukia kissed Ichigo goodbye at the door, waving him off. Her smiled genuine. She truly felt happy with her life for the first time since Kiaen had died.

"Bye my little berry!" Rukia toyed with him, in an overly sweet voice.

Ichigo blushed the shade of Strawberry and waved goodbye. He turned and faced Ishida, who was looking at him with concern.

"You bounce back pretty quick." Ishida stated as they walked along the long corridors.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, trying to hide his grin.

"Orihime dumped you what, Wednesday and you're already dating another girl.." Ishida stated, sounding disappointed.

"The break up was mutual, Ishida, and this girl... I'm dating, she's amazing." Ichigo smiled.

Ishida looked at him in bafflement. "Wait, that was the same girl who beat you up at the pizza place."

"Nailed it my friend." Ichigo stated, punching in, Ishida following.

"You love her.." Ishida grinned, pushing his glasses up.

Ichigo turned and gripped Ishida by the shoulders. "More than she could ever know! Its insane Ishida, one moment I despise her the next I'm in love. Actually I'm pretty sure I loved her from the moment I saw her. I don't know what is wrong with me, but I know this.. she is the one!"

"I thought Senna was the only one.." Ishida stated.

Ichigo frowned for a moment. "She was, but then I met Rukia and I realised that Senna loved me and she loved Nel, she'd want Nel and I to be happy. Rukia makes me happy in ways that Senna never had. Something about her just... enchants me."

Ishida shook his head.

"What is he smiling about?" Hinamori asked, handing Ishida a file.

"He's a fool in love." Ishida stated, scribbling some things on the chart.

Ichigo smiled at Hinamori. She handed Ichigo a chart. "Already?"

Ichigo shrugged, "I don't know if it's love, Beautiful Hinamori, or if its just something else."

Hinamori shook her head, "Be careful Kurosaki-kun, love maybe like oxygen, but it hurts too!"

Ichigo shook his head with a grin, "I'm well aware of that, I still have bruises from our second meeting! who knew an umbrella with bunnies could hurt so much."

Hinamori looked at him in question. "I really will leave that to my imagination, Kurosaki!"

He waved before going into the room. He turned to the patient and smiled. "Hello, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." He lowered the chart. "You?"

Yuroichi grinned catlike. "So why are you smiling handsome?"

"None of your business," He muttered, looking over her chart.

"A girl!" Yuroichi nearly shouted. "Do I hear wedding bells, lil Ichi!"

Ichigo blushed, ignoring her.

"Aww, so it's true, you have a new girlfriend! Bet its that cute lil raven haired girl that you were kissing this morning!" Yuroichi grinned.

"Why are you here?" Ichigo asked.

"Look, Kisuke wanted me to tell you that tonight's meeting is off. Isshin said that you have some big stuff going on that you need to settle into. So we're giving you and Ishida the night off of working out this little problem. Your dad told me that you can deal with the situation appropriately or inappropriately whichever way you see fit." She winked.

He blushed. "Goodbye Yuroichi.."

"Wait, you wanna feel Kisuke Junior kick?" She asked, rubbing her slightly swollen stomach.

"I've had that played on em before, you kicked my shins." Ichigo stated.

She shrugged and got up. "I'll talk to you later, Ichigo!"

She exited the office grinned, "That man work miracles! I feel 100 percent!!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and shut the door.

Rukia skipped into the hospital, her hair done in french braids, she wore a sunny yellow dress and red ballet flats. She had a picnic basket in one arm and sported an overly cheerful smile. She walked up to the front desk of the clinic and smiled sweetly.

"Hello, welcome to Karakura hospital.." Hinamori grinned, "how may I assist you?"

"I'm looking for a future doctor Kurosaki.." Rukia grinned.

Hinamori's grin turned genuine. "Who should I say is asking?"

"Tell him his dream come true and worst nightmare has arrived to treat him to lunch.." Rukia grinned, keeping her act up.

"I see, so you're the girl he's been going crazy over!" Hinamori grinned, her thoughts confirmed.

"Really?" Rukia asked, setting the basket down. "what has he been saying."

"He's been smiling all day. He even told me he was sure it was love. I heard him talking with Ishida, he says that you are the one."

Rukia fought to hide her blush and tried to control the butterflies in her stomach. She picked up the basket and placed in on the counter. "On second thought, just give this to him, tell him I stopped by."

Rukia grinned one last time before skipping out the doors and breaking into a run when she was out of eye shot.

Ichigo walked into the clinic, checking his watch. He saw a confused Hinamori. "Who is the basket for?"

"You," Hinamori stated, handing it to him. "You're girlfriend left it just a second ago. She just left it you wnat ot catch her."

Ichigo nodded, grabbing the basket and ran out the door.

Rukia sat on the bridge inside the hospital's garden. She looked at herself in the still pond. "What is wrong with me?"

Rukia sighed and rested her chin on the wood. "Why do I run when I want to stay, why do I fight when I want to deal?"

"Because you're afraid." Ichigo stated, sitting down next to her. her heart leapt but he placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from leaving. "You can't keep running from your problems, you have to face them. What did Hinamori say to you?"

"She told me that you think I'm the one." Rukia stated, "before now it's been jokes and stuff, you know? But now... I don't know everything sounds so serious. I can't make up my mind and I can't see which path to choose."

"That is life." Ichigo stated, "and I do think you're the one, Rukia. I feel like in a past life or some alternate reality I fell for you a long time ago. As lame and nerdy as it sounds. You don't have to choose right now, Rukia. But when you want to, I'll be here."

Ichigo grasped her hand tightly. She looked up at him, her violet eyes shining. "I love you Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I love you too, Rukia Kuchiki."

Ishida watched the pair shaking his head. "Kurosaki, you really are in love, you fool."

Ichigo placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I don't want an answer right now Rukia, but I want to know if you'd ever consider marrying me.."

Rukia smiled, "I'll consider it."

Ichigo smiled, "Good, now think over it for a few seconds..hours... days... weeks...months...years...decades... centuries.. however long it takes, I'll wait."

Rukia smiled, "I don't need a lifetime to think Ichigo, just a question a ring and a spilt second."

"I need a ring now.." Ichigo bit his lip, "on second thought.. I take all that back."

Rukia slapped him, "Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Ichigo laughed. "I kid," His face went back to serious, "Seriously though, think Rukia, I don't want to rush you into a marriage.."

"I never said yes, I said I'd consider it.." Rukia stated.

"Okay fine, I don't want to rush you into considering getting married." Ichigo corrected.

Rukia nodded, "I take back my consideration. I'll consider considering marriage."

"Well I think you should still consider considering considering marriage." Ichigo teased.

"You want me to consider me considerings?" Rukia asked, smiling.

"Well if you'll consider my offer of considering considering.." Ichigo replied.

"Okay enough!" Rukia cried, "I've said consider so many times it's lost meaning!"

Ichigo laughed, "How about lunch now."

He opened the basket and saw the two brown bags and a couple boxes of juice. He looked up and smiled, "Really Rukia, you shouldn't have."

"I considered making you a lunch, but reconsidered and decided against it." Rukia teased, placing a kiss on his lips.

* * *

"They are so cute together, Isshin!"

"I know my son!! He's considering marriage, Ishida overheard!"

"Really, already, he only met the girl!"

"I heard him say it felt like he had fallen for her long before he met her, say ten years give or take!"

"Oh, interesting, he seems to remember more than just the fighting then! Maybe your little sister is a lot more grown up that you that Byakuya!"

"Isshin, please shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

"Well, all in all it seems that the two are getting pretty close."

"Too close if you ask me."

"No one asked you Byakuya."

"Do I have no say in what goes on in my sister's life? These memories and the ones that are more real.. they all mean something and Rukia is both a sister and a daughter to me."

"Well, they all leave the nest one day, I learned that the hard way."

"Isshin quit crying. We have to get down to the problem. Your son and Byakuya's baby sister are getting into something that can only turn out bad in the end.."

"We don't know that! Things could work out great and Ichigo and Rukia will have never noticed."

"The area of entrance is getting bigger, sooner or later the Karakura of their world will collide with ours."

"Then we'll have to fight."

"We'll be ready."

"What happens if we do beat this?"

"Things go back to normal and all those memories fade."

"I hope you're right, Karin had been having dreams."

"Same with Ururu, and I admit, I will miss her if their Karakura merges with ours."

"Jinta, who by some twist of events is now Renji's little brother, has had nightmares too. I can't believe that freeloader tricked me into letting him stay here.. again."

"Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice shame on me."

"Isshin that was so not fair!"

"You played right into that!"

"Guys, you're fighting is upsetting the baby."

"Well maybe if you didn't stuff yourself with Indian food!"

"Shut up Kisuke, it's half yours!"

"Aww, love!"

"SHUT UP ISSHIN!!"

* * *

A/N: sorry it took so long, I've been sooo sick. My seasonal Allergies and a cold decided to make an evil superbaby and attack me with it. Needless to say I was dehydrated most of Tuesday night and Wednesday morning.. and I've been sick all the rest of the days. and the damn pink in my right eye won't leave! well I hope it was good! It if was bad blame it on the four doses of benedryl in my system :p


	13. A shot of truth with a glass of pain

**xXx.:."The apparition of these faces in the crowd; Petals on a wet, black bough.".:.xXx**

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Rukia asked, letting her feet skim the water below.

Ichigo shrugged, "Dad gave me the night off, so I suppose I'll spend it with you."

Rukia smiled warmly, "Sounds like fun."

The warm breeze swept the scent of blooming lilies through the air. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Same thing we do every night.." Rukia grinned.

Ichigo smiled, "Sorry Rukia, but taking over the world doesn't sound like a romantic evening.."

Rukia shoved him playfully, "You take all the fun out of evil."

Ichigo smiled and stood, "I'll meet you at the doors tonight, plan something..."

"Hmmm, what kind of something?" Rukia asked, placing a hand on his chest, grinning,

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "What do you have in mind?"

Rukia grinned devilishly and kissed him. "Who is taking Nel tonight?"

Ichigo smiled. "Yuzu has her tonight." He frowned, "I wish I were a better father and that I didn't have to pawn her off on my family all the time."

Rukia smiled at him, "I never had a father, Ichigo. I had a sister and a brother in law. They treated me well, but I never had a father figure. Nel is lucky. You are lucky that your family cares so much for you and her."

Ichigo smiled and kissed her, "Plan something, something fun..."

"what kind of fun.." Rukia purred.

"Whatever fun you desire." Ichigo replied, kissing her one last time.

She waved him off as he walked into the hospital. He smiled as he backed through the door into the hospital, accidentally bumping into a nurse. He turned and quickly apologized, noting the fact Rukia was still standing at the door, smiling and possibly laughing. He turned and waved one more time before the doors slid shut. He leaned against the counter and ran a hand smoothly through his orange locks. Hinamori giggled.

"Really, Kurosaki, you're hopeless." She laughed, standing on her tip toes to muss his hair. He backed away and shot her a look.

"Hey, don't touch the hair.." Ichigo pouted, fixing his hair.

Hinamori rolled her eyes and laughed, "Is your hair the thing that Miss Kuchiki is attracted to? Because your attitude stinks."

Ichigo smirked, "But you know you like it."

She pushed him away, "You better not get caught by Miss Kuchiki, Shiro says she busts balls."

Ichigo laughed, "I can't help it Momo, you're just too pretty."

"Get back to work you stupid flirt.." She pushed him again and laughed.

He smiled and nodded, "Hey, where is dad?"

Hinamori shrugged, "Probably out with Kisuke."

Ichigo nodded and messed up Momo's hair. "See ya later kid."

Ichigo had known Hinamori since he was young. Her father, Sousuke Aizen, had known his father. They had frequently played as children and when the time came to choose their careers Ichigo had convinced her into medicine instead of business like her father had wished. Thus he caused a rift between Hinamori and her father. She chose to keep her mothers maiden name instead of her father's last name.

Ichigo walked into his father's office and sat in his desk, grinning. He picked up the phone and dialed Ishida.

The phone rang, once, twice, three times.

"You've reached the phone of Ishida Uryuu! Sorry he's busy right now so call back later!" Ichigo pulled the phone away, startled as Orihime's smiling voice giggled at him. He slammed the phone down then picked it up and dialed again.

"Ishida Uryuu," Came Ishida's voice, sounding slightly out of breath.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Why is Orihime on your voice mail?"

He could tell Ishida was going red. "I doubt it is your business, Kurosaki."

Ichigo could hear ruffling and giggles on the other end. Ichigo's eyes widened. "Are you sleeping with her?"

"Wh-what!"

Ichigo grinned, "Oh my God, you're sleeping with her, aren't you!"

"Kurosaki!"

"Hey, let me talk to her!"

"She's not your girlfriend anymore, I see no reason I should hand you the phone.." Ishida spat, "GODDAMNIT I BET YOU ARE SMIRKING RIGHT NOW KUROSAKI!!"

"You know I am, you fell for it!" Ichigo laughed, "You are with her right now, either making out or ya know."

He could almost hear Ishida's eye narrowing. "Kurosaki."

"Hey, I'm happy for you. Anyway I called to ask if we were still meeting tonight.." Ichigo stated, picking up a pen from his dad's desk and lazily drawing things on a yellow file folder.

"As far as I know, we still are, why Kurosaki?"

"Dad told me we weren't.." Ichigo pouted.

"He told me that you and Rukia needed the night. Look he really wants this between you two."

Ichigo nodded, "Thanks Uryuu, hey can I talk to Orihime real quick?"

The phone was shuffled and a giggling Orihime was on the other line. "Kurosaki-kun!"

"Hey, Inoue, how are you doing?"

"Fine!"

"Look, I was wondering if you're really happy with Ishida."

"Yeah, I am."

Ichigo smiled softly, "Good."

"Is that all, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yep, talk to you later, Inoue."

"Bye bye Kurosaki-kun!"

He hung up the phone before leaning back in his father's chair, crossing his arms behind his head. He placed his feet on the desk and smiled.

--

Rukia grinned and put the finishing touches on her little surprise for Ichigo before pulling on her warmest coat and going off to greet him at work. She skipped off into the night, getting into her car instead of taking the subway. It was late and she knew that only perverts rode the subs this late at night. She drove through the packed streets, trying her hardest not to burst with excitement. She couldn't wait for Ichigo's reaction to her little gift. She pulled into visitor parking and shut off her car. She took a deep breath before pulling her door open and stepping out into the chilly night. She quickly ran to the front door of the hospital stepping in and warming her face. Hinamori spotted the girl and smiled. Rukia smiled.

"Kurosaki, to the clinic, Kurosaki you are needed in the clinic." Hinamori's voice echoed.

Rukia silently thanked her and waited.

Ichigo cursed as he pulled his his gloves off. He smiled at his patient and told them the test was over. The man nodded and thanked him. Ichigo cursed again before leaving the room to face either an angry patient or an even angrier Hinamori.

"Please let it be a patient." He whispered, crossing his fingers and stepping out into the open clinic. He looked and saw a bored Hinamori, twisting her black locks and chatting into her cell phone. He looked for an angry patient and only saw sick faces. He shrugged and turned to see a smiling Rukia Kuchiki.

He smiled, "Hey there."

she grinned, "Come on, no time to waste Kurosaki." he grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the clinic. She pulled him out to the lot and to the car. She smiled at him before shoving him against the door. She grinned evilly before getting on her toes to kiss him. He grinned against her lips before pulling back, gently twisting a lock of her hair between his digits.

"I missed you too." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "Get in Kurosaki."

"am I driving or are you?" He asked, looking at the SUV that currently was pressed against his back.

"Uh, you can drive." Rukia stated, placing the keys in his free hand. He let go of her hair and opened the door, slipping into the drivers seat. He adjusted the seat quite a bit before buckling in and starting it up. "You know, this thing is slowly killing us."

Rukia rolled her eyes as she buckled her seat belt. "Now now, don't tell me Kurosaki, you're one of those people."

"By one of those people," He stated, fixing the mirror, "I assume you mean someone who cares about the environment."

Rukia nodded, "I despise those people."

Ichigo grinned, "I happen to be a despised one, Rukia. I think once you get older and have children of your own you'll understand."

"I'm just as old as you are, Kurosaki.. if not older." Rukia stated, folding her arms, "and I am not scared about the planet."

Ichigo pulled out of the hospital, grin still in place. "Rukia, when you have kids you'll understand. I only want what is best for Nel and when and if God forbid she has kids of her own, I want the best for them as well. I want them growing up in a healthy world.."

Rukia sighed, "You love that kid too much.."

"I don't think I could ever love her too much." Ichigo stated, turning left.

"So I'm assuming if we wish to keep this relationship steady.. you or I will have to change sides." Rukia murmured.

"I dunno depends if you get angry over my monthly tree planting trips." Ichigo stated, "Because Nel loves them and they are very good to filter CO2."

Rukia sighed, "Seriously, Kurosaki?"

He nodded, "Yes and since spring is just around the corner, Nel and I are headed for the nursery this weekend to get flowers for dad's garden. I sometimes wish I could afford my own house just so I could have a garden and trees all my own."

Rukia laughed, "You are such a fruit cake, Ichigo."

"Because I enjoy gardening?" Ichigo asked, looking at her with question.

She nodded. Ichigo frowned adn pulled into her complex. "Come on, I'm anxious to see what you have planned."

Rukia grinned and hopped out of her car, leading Ichigo to her apartment. She struggled to put the key in as Ichigo kissed her neck. she laughed and finally got the key in. She opened the door and Ichigo smiled.

"So I return here yet again." He stepped in, closing the door behind him. He turned to his lovely girlfriend and smiled, "So what do you have planned?"

Rukia grinned and took two shot glasses and a bottle of sake from her coffee table. "A little game."

Ichigo smiled, "Games, Rukia, Sake, and shot glasses, I'm intrigued."

Rukia grabbed his hand after shifting the bottle under one arm and handing a shot glass to Ichigo she lead him into her room and he grinned.

"The bedroom already?" Ichigo asked, taking a look.

Rukia shook her head and placed the bottle on the ground before hopping up. Ichigo watched in curiosity as she continued to jump and grab at something he didn't see. Finally he did. A small string hanging from the ceiling. He grasped it and pulled letting a set of stairs fall from it, a gust of cold air hitting his face. He smiled. Rukia picked up the bottle and the glass, smiling at him and ascended the stairs. Ichigo followed careful to pull it up behind him.

The view from her rooftop was amazing. He could see the the twinkling lights of Karakura all around him. Below couple strolled hand in hand reveling in the cool spring air that carried scents of freshly blossomed trees. He took a seat on a mat Rukia put out. She sat beside him and grinned.

"I found out about this palce a few months ago. It's nice hu? I come here to think a lot." Rukia stated, a sad smile on her face.

"I see. It is nice." Ichigo stated, before letting silence fall over them.

Rukia smiled before turning to him after a five minute pause. She pried open the bottle and poured it to the stop of the shot glasses. "So the game here is a shot of truth. How it's played is I ask you a question and you answer, if I think you're telling the truth I take a shot.. if I think you're lying.. you take a shot and vis versa."

Ichigo nodded, taking in the instructions. "Got it."

Rukia grinned. "I'll go first." She smiled, "Kurosaki, who was the first girl you ever kissed?"

Ichigo blushed, "Tatsuki Aizawa, fourth grade, behind the large slide. It was a dare that Keigo made me do."

Rukai smiled and took a shot before refiling her glass.

Ichigo grinned, "Rukia Kuchiki, who was your first crush?"

Rukia blushed, "Renji Abarai, high school Junior year."

Ichigo looked at her incredulously. "Seriously, you never had a crush until High school I find that hard to believe."

Rukia took a shot and refilled it. "Fine third grade this little wimpy kid named Toshirou who was in first grade at the time. He turned out to be my future boss, oddly enough."

Ichigo laughed. "Okay, go on and ask me something."

"Gardening, seriously what is up with that?" Rukia asked, smiling.

Ichigo's face fell. "My mother.. used to garden. We would do it together while Karin and Yuzu played in the sprinklers and chased Kon, the family dog around."

Rukia smiled sadly. "I'm sorry."

"No need," Ichigo assured, "It was a long time ago."

Rukia nodded.

"So, Byakuya tell me about him."

"Well he married my sister when I was young. I met him at four. My sister is fifteen years my elder. My parents died when I was about five, so she knew them better than I had. By that time Byakuya and Hisana were married and his family adopted me as their own daughter by the time I was six. They really loved me and I cherished that thought. Byakuya had grown up as more of a father figure than a brother. I was so young when his family took me in and most of the others in his house ignored me. He played with me and bought me things, despite his cold appearance and demeanor he's just incredibly sweet. I love him as a father, a brother, and a teacher." Rukia smiled and looked to Ichigo who took a shot.

He grinned.

"Why are you so afraid to put Nel into the school system..?" Rukia asked, picking up the bottle and filling his glass.

"She's different and she has some emotional issues, an anxiety disorder that prevents her from really getting social with others. The out break at the festival was an attack. She seems happy and fine at first but once she goes over how everything can turn out is overwhelms her and she has a meltdown. I just want to be sure she can handle the school system before being sent in." Ichigo stated, "She may not e my own blood but she is pretty much my child."

Rukia looked at him in question. "Pretty much?"

"Currently I'm under watch to see if I am a capable of giving her the proper care she needs. Also they are searching for her blood father to see if he would like custody. If they find him and he does then I plan to take it to court. I know they usually side with the biological parent, but Nel is my daughter and I plan to keep things that way." Ichigo stated, taking a shot, even though it wasn't his turn. Rukia took a shot too.

It had changed from a drinking game to nothing more than two friends drinking and talking by the time an hour came to pass.

"That was when I decided I would never ever EVER seek help from Matsu again." Rukia stated. Ichigo tried to hold in his laughter and failed, sake coming out his mouth in little streams.

He swallowed hard and grinned his devilish grin. "You see I had a similar experience with Keigo and Chad on a weekend in December just before winter break." he laughed, "Long story short we ended up on a roof top in winter stark naked aside from our boxers. I was twice as appalled the next morning to see our nearly naked selves in the college news paper and a clear shot of my Mighty Morphin Power Ranger boxers circled in red.. as if to say 'Take a look at your star soccer player now!' I was so angry with Chizuru.."

Rukia smiled and leant forward, placing a small kiss on his cheek. He smiled and took a deep breath.

"Anymore stories?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia sat back and nodded, "I think I'll tell you about Kaien."

Ichigo quirked a brow, "According to Hisana you usually never talk about him."

Rukia shrugged, "I suppose you, being my other half, deserve to know about the man I nearly married."

Ichigo almost choked on his drink. "Really now?"

"We were high school sweet hearts, to say the least. We had known each other for a few years through friends and started dating in my junior year, he was a senior. No one had warned me about dating some one about to graduate, so I did. He went to college and we continued dating. He was on scholarship for his baseball. He gave me an engagement ring the night he graduated high school. I kept it and a firm belief that he would finish college and come back to marry me. While he was there he ran into his Ex-Girlfriend Miyako, whom he was in an arranged marriage with. He never told me about her. He fell back in love and slept with her a few times. One trip I took to visit him I caught him in the act. Ran out and into my car and followed and got in beside me, trying to explain. I kept driving while he yelled. It was raining and I couldn't see. I turned where there wasn't a turn, confused by the rain and crashed into a tree. He died because he wasn't properly belted and I lived. I remember, lying there in the car, waiting for some one, anyone to come and see us. My cell phone had been crushed. I remember how scared I was that Kaien would die. He whispered to me that he was sorry about everything.. the lies and the betrayal, that I had to learn about it that way. Then he thanked me for staying in the car with him, told me he could leave his heart there, because I was beside him. Then an ambulance came and they pried Kaien and me out of the car. They took me to the hospital and the next day I learned that Kaien was DOA." Rukia wiped a tear from her eye and laughed painfully. "Sorry you had to hear that, but I want to know Ichigo, that you won't ever betray me and you will never ever die on me."

Ichigo nodded, taking all this scared past from Rukia. She had told him something so painful and secret and what did he have to offer in return?

"My mother..." Ichigo stated. "didn't die of natural causes... I killed her."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long, still sick.. allergies are a bitch... uhm.. yeah no side story in this one, uhm a little revealed about the past of the two... and some other stuff... and the next chapter continues where this one leaves off... "D


	14. Much to do about nothing REALLY

**xXx.:."The apparition of these faces in the crowd; Petals on a wet, black bough.".:.xXx**

"Really?" Rukia asked, silent.

Ichigo nodded, "Yes."

Rukia nodded, snuggling closer to him under the covers of her blankets. She felt sleep take her over as she remembered Ichigo's heart breaking confession and the chaos that ensued in it's wake. To Rukia is was much deserved chaos. Both had realised in that moment that trust had finally bean gained between the two. Ichigo had taken her to the cemetery to pray at the shrines to his mother. Then to inform their dearly departed loved ones, Senna and Kaien, that they were getting ready to move on. It had been emotional at best, the pain and the release of all the pent up sadness and want. The ride back to her place had been in silence as both recalled their silent prayers. When he pulled into the parking lot of her complex and turned off the car they remained silent. Rukia had slowly turned to him, tears in her violet eyes, she had asked him if he'd like some tea before going home. Needless to say the cup of tea turned into a hug, the hug into a kiss, the kiss lead to her room, and that lead to clothes being cast aside and silent vows exchanged between the two.

She sighed tiredly, put her head on his firm chest. "I'll think about it, okay.."

Ichigo nodded, "Okay."

She awoke the next morning to the place beside her cold and empty and the sounds of some one swearing in her kitchen. She rolled her eyes and swung her feet over the side of the bed, grabbing Ichigo's scrub shirt and a pair of shorts. She walked into the kitchen smiling as her boyfriend tried and failed to make her a decent breakfast. He cursed as hot oil hit his hand. He cracked two eggs on the pan next to some already done bacon and potatoes. He scrambled the eggs quickly with a fork while they cooked. Rukia watched in amazement as smoke filled her apartment, she walked to a window and opened it as he continued to cook. After a moment he pulled away, the filled frying pan held firmly in his hands. He dished out the bacon, egg, potatoes mixture onto two plates and grinned.

"Breakfast is served." He grinned picking up his plate.

Rukia looked down at it. "Will it eat me first?"

Ichigo laughed, "Very funny, this is a little meal I picked up from an American girl while she attended college here in Japan.."

"Why would an American attend college here in Japan?" Rukia asked, pushing it with her fork.

"Her father is Japanese," Ichigo stated, filling his mouth with the food.

"So this is genuine American cuisine?" She asked.

"Not really, just what ever she taught me.." Ichigo stated, "Great cook, best cookies ever.."

Rukia sighed, "I can't cook all that well.."

"You don't have to cook, I can do all the cooking." Ichigo grinned.

She rolled her eyes adn ate the meal in silence, not wanting to admit she liked the strange food he had made for her.

He grinned and grabbed at the badge on his shirt she wore. "Kurosaki eh? Did something happen last night that I'm not aware of?"

She laughed, "Maybe, Tell me how does this sound 'Misses Rukia Kurosaki'?"

"Sounds lovely... very noble.." Ichigo teased.

"Really, I'm dating below me.." Rukia muttered, shoving food into her mouth.

"So, I have some work stuff to do today," Ichigo stated, cleaning off his plate and standing up.

Rukia nodded in response, "I know, your almost where you need to be to become a surgeon, I'm well aware you still need to go to work to get there."

Ichigo nodded, "I'll be needing that shirt back, seeing how I have work in like thirty minutes and have no time to go home and change.."

"Be a might suspicious to leave work with a pretty girl and come back wearing the same thing.." Rukia purred.

Ichigo grinned, "Well, Uryuu, my father, and Hinamori will be the only ones to notice. Uryuu is banging Orihime in the locker room, so I can hold that against him, my father probably figured as much because I didn't come home last night, as for Momo.. well she'll tell Shiro and shiro will tell-"

"Matsu... and then the whole world will know.." Rukia muttered, putting her head down on the table, "Including Nii-sama."

"Speaking of your brother, have you decided what kind of schooling you're gonna get into..?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia nodded, "Nursing.."

Ichigo spit out the juice he was consuming straight from the carton. "I beg your pardon?"

Rukia stood with her plate, gathering the pan as well. "I said Nursing, N U R S I N G... can I make it more obvious?"

Ichigo nodded weakly, "Where are you gonna work?"

"Karakura, probably.. or maybe the Kurosaki clinic.." Rukia stated, " Rukia Kurosaki, not only the newest member of the Kurosaki household but also the newest member of their clinical staff alongside her dashing husband Ichigo and her father in law Isshin. she casually spends her free time with her step daughter Nel and sisters in law Karin and Yuzu, shopping endlessly or going to local sporting games. Truly this one woman wonder is the perfect addition to any family. Not only does she cook, clean, and holds down a steady career, but legend has it she is also great in bed, able to please even the most picky men." Rukia's voice took on that of the bubbly reporter. "How does that sound?"

Ichigo held back the laughter that threatened to blow up. "Sounds perfect, now if I could only get a Goddamned ring on your finger."

Rukia smiled, "Maybe someday lover boy, till then the Rukia product is still in production."

"Shame, maybe they'll send me a beta version." Ichigo grinned.

"You played the demo last night.." Rukia laughed.

Though they had switched from a news story, to a tv only product, to a video game, they seemed to keep the same idea in thought. Rukia wasn't quite ready for commitment yet and Ichigo was willing to give her all the time in the world.

--

Ichigo sat in the lunch room cafeteria, stirring his coffee. His eyes seemed focused intently at the window, where his daughter and father were playing in the small garden behind the hospital. His coffee had been well mixed and gone cold long ago, he wouldn't allow himself the peace a cup of coffee would surely bring. Just as he hadn't allowed that cup of tea the night before, or the comforting arms, or the passion fueled kiss she had placed harshly upon his lips as he unbuttoned her top, to bring him peace.

The stirring continued as soft laughter filtered through the closed doors and sealed windows between himself and the sunny world outside. It seemed up until this point he had always been afraid to look out the window, now that he could see what lay beyond the walls he had put up, he wanted to cross the threshold. Something was holding him back from moving forward. He was sure it would have to be the fact that despite what Rukia had whispered to him, as they lay motionless on her bed sweaty and exhausted, that it wasn't his fault. Yet he would never move from that point in his past. He had once ventured outside the walls, wishing to live in a world free of pain, only to feel it's full force in just a few years. Thus walls had gone up around him.

He wanted to smash through the window that kept him from the happiness.

He watched the sun rays hit the smiling face of his daughter. She giggled as Isshin chased her playfully, their lunches sitting untouched on the outdoor eating area table. Isshin picked Nel and threw her into the air, catching her just before she hit the ground, a scream partly in fear and partly in glee left the child's. the flowers outside were blooming, the lilies included. His mother's favourite flowers, planted in large amounts all over the back hospital grounds. Just over the small bridge was the garden his mother and he had planted just prior to her death. Yuzu and Karin had been running around covered in mud giggling much like Nel was now.

"Rukiwa!!" His daughter shouted, running from Isshin. Ichigo looked hard for a moment, trying to see where his daughter had run. In a moment a familiar figure stepped into the view of the window, holding Nel as the two laughed. Isshin embraced the girl and cried something about third daughters and weddings. He could hear the crystal laughter that left her mouth as the little girl in her arms started shouting incoherent words about siblings.

"So, she's met the family?" A familiar cat like voice called out.

Ichigo sighed, keeping his eyes glued on the family outside.

"Yes, in fact my father set us up," Ichigo stated, "How's the baby?"

Yuroichi sat across the boy, smiling. "Due any day now, as you are well aware."

"Does Urahara know the gender? I meant his specialty is bringing souls into bodies, as he likes to put it. Personally I like to think the soul already resides in the body well before your husband pulls the bodies out.." Ichigo muttered.

Yuroichi pouted, "He knows, and refused to tell me. Shame that I just happen to be an expert at analyzing ultrasounds."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He knew all about the raging romance between Urahara and his second wife, Yuroichi. They had been married ever since Urahara's youngest child had turned two, just a year after his first wife's departure to better things. She was an oncologist and he was of course a 'Soul bringer' in his words, also known as a baby doctor. They had met at a work function had gotten very drunk thanks to a certain Hinamori Momo who invited her boyfriend whom invited a well known drunkard known as Matsumoto. Short story shorter punch was spiked, drinks were heavy, and the two ended up sleeping together. After a brief stint of sex partners they had finally chosen to settle, and have a child. During their time she had spent many days watching him point out the many wonders of baby parts to expectant mothers and their partners/family.

"A little boy..." Yuroichi whispered, smiling.

Ichigo nodded, grinning. Urahara had told him days prior that he was going to be the father of a healthy baby girl, well in a few days time they'd know.

"So, how's your time with Lil' Bya's sister goin?" Yuroichi asked, sipping at her herbal tea.

"...Bya?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't tell me you aren't aware that you're dating the little sister of Japan's biggest business tycoons.." Yuroichi stated half in shock half in jest.

"I was not aware, but judging by her sister's house..." Ichigo muttered, "I suppose he coudl be."

"you've met Hisana already.." Yuroichi muttered, "Usually lil' Kuchiki won't let anyone get close to big sis. If Rukia and Byakuya could have their ways, Hisana would be locked in a ten story tower.."

"Why is that?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"The cancer of course," Yuriochi mutter before sipping her tea.

"C-cancer!!" ichigo nearly shouted, "what!"

"Look, Ruki is really touchy about the subject, when she was ten her sister was twenty five, Hisana got cancer and it seemed that Rukia would have no one left. She had an immense fear that Byakuya wouldn't want her anymore, so she ran away for about a week. Hisana got really sick during that time and Rukia regretted worrying her sister nearly to death. She never wants her sister to get sick again. If she could lock Hisana in a ten foot tower and shield her from things in the real world, she would." Yuroichi explained, hushing up as Rukai stepped through the door into the cafeteria.

Nel squirmed out of her arms and ran to Ichigo throwing herself into his arms. "Daddy!! Mommy is here!!"

Rukia blushed and nodded to Yuroichi, her big brother's childhood friend.

"She.. " Rukia looked away, "about last night.."

"Last night?" Yuroichi grinned, "Really?"

Rukia blushed even more, "I've been thinking.." She took a seat next to Ichigo, biting her lip. "Yes."

Ichigo smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah!" She grinned.

Yuroichi was confused. "What is going on? did I miss something?"

"Yuroichi, Rukia here has agreed to be my wife.."

* * *

A/N :Sorry it took so long, chaos and such ensued. My Brother broke his foot last night... heheehehe loser. I've had year end exams and uhmm something they call Senior Syndrome (I'm not a senior but everyone says its senior syndrome. It's when you feel no motivation to go to class or do anything for that matter. So I've stopped going to my third and eight period classes.. I would have done this sooner but I kept rewriting it.. i wasn't pleased, but now I'm somewhat pleased. And apparently I'm in the green light for Japan, at least my parents say so. They want to help send me.. but I'm having second thoughts.. like a bad feeling.. I get them often and they usually turn out to be true. I want to tell them I'm having this feeling but my friends want me to go and my parents would think it was one of those ploys kids pull. Kids telling them they don't have to pay for something and then hold it against the parent the rest of their lives. I really really want to go.. but part of me thinks something bad is going to happen. I've never been wrong on these feelings before, it's like a sixth sense of mine.

Happened when my brother fell off the roof

when my brother got into a car crash

when my rabbit died

when my hamster died.

I got the feeling a few moment prior to those thing occurring.. and no.. I am not... that... crazy...

But all those times it was a cold chill, but this time it's a knot in my stomach... maybe I'm getting cold feet about going to a foreign country.

Anyway... enough of this before I make my authors note longer than the story itself. BTW I saw Bridge to Terabithia like the eighth time today.. and it still makes me cry.. goddamned sad junk...


	15. A different kind of war on the horizon

A/N: Sorry it took so long! My computer has been crap! It shuts down when I try to write this particular story... must not be a fan of IchiRuki. It obviously doesn't have issues with ZeroYuuki from Vampire Knights or NeroKyrie from DMC4... le sigh... it must be... LE GASP... an ICHIHIMIE FAN!! Ews.

**xXx.:."The apparition of these faces in the crowd; Petals on a wet, black bough.".:.xXx**

Rukia laughed.

Ichigo scowled. He leant in and whispered in her ear. "It's not very helpful to laugh at a man who is about to make love to you.."

Rukia continued laughing, the laugh turning into a squeal as Ichigo bit into her neck. She dug her fingernails into his back.

"Bad boy.." She muttered, glaring at him. "You should know better than to bite the neck that feeds you."

He grinned and gently licked the spot he had bitten.

Rukia smiled. "That's better."

Ichigo sighed and pulled back, eyes tired. "Why were you laughing anyway?"

Rukia shrugged, "What you said to Yuroichi this morning."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, that was pretty funny."

Rukia sighed. "You think we should set her straight?"

"She was prying.." Ichigo stated, "I think it's best that we let her look like an ass."

Rukia smiled. "Still telling her we're getting married..."

Ichigo shrugged, getting off the woman beneath him and lying down beside her in her large bed. "She'll tell everyone and when we deny the rumours... well she'll look stupid."

Rukia grinned. "You're too cruel Kurosaki-Ichigo."

He shrugged once again. "It's in my nature."

"Get back to what you were doing.." Rukia muttered, "It was nice."

Ichigo did as he was told and climbed back atop the woman he had found himself completely in love with. He leant in and captured her soft lips, savouring her taste. Slowly but surely he slid into her she bit her lip as they made love. She could feel all the love and tenderness he felt towards her in the first few moments, that -however- quickly turned into something of lust and passion. Desire.

Rukia held back her screams, well aware that Nel slept in the other room. She knew it was irresponsible to do this sort of thing with a child in the home, but is she and Ichigo were to start a proper family, they would need to do this anyway. Ichigo wanted to laugh at the look on her face as she held it all in. This time it was less an act of love and more a game of will. Ichigo had bet Rukia he could get her to scream before she could get him to.

She found this battle very unfair.

Ichigo lay beside Rukia, panting. He grinned at her. "How was that?"

Rukia sighed. "Pretty good."

"We didn't even wake Nel up." Ichigo muttered.

"I still think you should've left her home." Rukia stated.

"I know, I know." Ichigo stated, moving to get a better look at her eyes. "But she needs to adjust to the place."

Rukia nodded. "She will be coming here often from now on."

"I can't thank you enough.." Ichigo muttered, before placing a kiss on her neck. "How much you taking Nel during my hours, means to me."

Rukia nodded. "It's the least I can do, you saved me after all."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia shrugged.

_Heat licked her face, she was going to meet her end. No matter how many times she told herself she was okay with dying.. she knew she wasn't. There were so many things she wanted from life, HE was one of them. The large bird flew at her, yet she never felt the sensation of burning alive. She opened her violet eyes to see vibrant orange against flames_  
.

_"Ichigo?"_

She cuddled up to him. "I lead a very mundane life up till this moment, you saved me from that."

--

_Pain. That was all he felt as the sword cut through his flesh. But the pain was worse as he looked in her eyes. He knew that the unshed tears were for his lost soul. He wanted so badly to go after her, to keep her in his life. But she begged him, plead. She told him to lie still, live just a bit longer. It would make her happy if he stayed and lived, than came after her and died. He always came though even in pain. _

_He grinned down at her, as the flock of monsters ran at them. "Ready?"_

_She nodded. "Yes." Her hand grasped his steadily. They exchanged one final glance before letting go and heading off to battle._

_Her screams could be heard by anyone a quarter mile away as he passionately thrust in and out of her. She had tears rolling down her face. This act was part out of love and part out of need. He needed to do this, to let everyone know that she was his and he was hers. He needed, out of instinct, to pass on his blood. He wanted her and her alone to bear his children. He wanted her to be his wife, as odd as that thought sounded in his mind. She would never settle down, he had once determined. If she ever were faced with commitment, he knew she would surely run away from him. He feared letting her leave him for more than a moment, knowing that she could easily runaway from the pain love would bring._

Scattered memories played through his head as the night wore on. He sat up with a jolt as a red light flew towards him. He looked down to see Rukia sleeping soundly beside him, her head resting on the pillow.

Ichigo swung his legs over the bed and stood. He gathered his boxers and put them on then headed to the kitchen for a midnight snack.

He walked into her kitchen, careful to make as little noise as possible, only to find in the darkened room the light of the fridge wide open. A figure leaned over, inspecting the food. Ichigo froze in his tracks. A burglar? Ichigo grabbed the rolling pin on the counter and crept slowly towards the figure.

He curse as his foot hit the squeaky board.

The figure shot up, "Rukia?"

Ichigo swung, and missed.

He was wrestled to the floor by the figure than punched. Ichigo held his fists up in protest.

A light turned on.

"DADDY!!" Nel screamed, seeing the man on her father, beating him up.

A thus was heard from Rukia's room along with a curse and a door flying open. Rukia ran in, wrapped in her gray silk sheets. Her violet eyes wide.

"RENJI!"

"RUKIA?"

"...Ichigo?"

Renji jumped off Ichigo and ran to Rukia. "Don't worry Rukia, I'll call the cops!"

"Cops?" Ichigo asked, "On me?"

"YES!" Renji seethed.

"I should call the cops on you!" Ichigo hissed. "Breaking into my girlfriends apartment.."

"Girlfriend?" Renji asked, confused.

Rukia blushed. "Renji, meet my boyfriend.. Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo meet my old roommate, Renji Abarai."

Renji stared Ichigo down, and vis versa.

Ichigo stood and fixed his hair. Renji glared.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked.

Nel ran to Ichigo, hugging his leg. "Itsugo, I thought you were gonnaw die."

Rukia sighed. "Come here Nel." Nel walked quietly to Rukia and Rukia picked her up.

Ichigo smiled and walked over to Rukia, placing a kiss on her cheek. "You work things out with pineapple head over there," he whispered. "I'll put Nel to bed."

Rukia transfered the child into Ichigo's arms and gave him and Nel both kisses.

"Can I sweep wiv you and mama res of denigh?" Nel asked, cuddling up to Ichigo. Ichigo looked to Rukia for an answer. Rukia pulled the sheets tigther arund her and nodded.

"I'll be in in a moment Nel." Rukia whispered.

Ichigo gave her one last kiss before heading off to the bedroom.

Rukia turned to Renji once Ichigo was out of sight. :Why the hell did you come at this hour?"

"Well I was hungry, your brother pays crap, and I still have my key." Renji stated, holding up the object.

Rukia snatched the key, her violet eyes still fired.

Renji lowerde his head. "When did you get a boyfriend?"

Rukia shook her head. "Is it really any of your business?"

Renji shook his head in the negative. "Why did she call you mama?"

Rukia blushed, then grinned defiantly. "We're getting married."

She inwardly cursed herself for being a hypocrite.

"Don't you think you're taking this a little too fast?" Renji asked, looking at her.

Rukia shook her head. "I love him."

Renji sighed. "I should go, your fiance and kid are waiting."

Rukia nodded, watching him walk out the door. She sighed and walked into her room to see Ichigo fast asleep, Nel on his chest, breathing in harmony. Her head resting on his heart, soothed by the steady beat. She pulled on a night gown and slipped in beside them, feeling ill in a good way.

She was becoming something more and more each day. A mother to Nel, a lover to Ichigo, a student in school, she was reshaping her life.

--

Ichigo shoved toast into his mouth and hugged Rukia before patting Nel on the head. He took the toast out for a moment. "Rukia, lunch... you and me. I want to look at houses with you."

Rukia stopped brushing Nel's hair. "Hm?"

"Houses." Ichigo stated, "I think it's time Nel and I found a place where we fit. I want your opinion when I look at the houses."

Rukia nodded. "Okay, what time?"

"How does noon sound?" Ichigo asked, pulling on his jacket.

Rukia nodded, "See you then."

"Bye Dawdaw." Nel grinned.

--

Rukia stirred her coffee with a sigh. She sat outside the coffee shop, looking at the passing couples and the occasional student playing hooky.

Matsumoto and Nel sat across from her, eyes wide with confusion.

"Aunty wangiku," Nel muttered, pulling on Rangiku's black sleeve. "Why innit mawmaw tawkin?"

Matsumoto shrugged. "Because she's in love?"

Rukia sighed heavily. "I think things are moving too fast."

Matsumoto looked up, her eyes wide. "What? Rukia, you may have just met.. but by the looks of things... he's a really really...REALLY.. nice catch. I mean young sexy almost surgeon who has a darling daughter a little baggage and a past close to yours. He;s just as damaged and he knows your pain. He loves you and the chances of him cheating on you or moving to Heuco Mundo are slim to none. His father adores you so do his sisters! He may be living with his father but I'm sure he's just waiting to get enough money in his wallet to get a nice house. He's certainly a keeper... baggage and all."

Nel nodded. "Cute bawggawge!"

Rukia smiled. "He is a catch... but..."

_"i ran out into the road, to push a girl out of the way... a truck was barreling down the street. The driver didn't see her. My mother... she pushed me out of the way with the girl." Those amber eyes showed nothing but sadness. "She died on the scene. I never knew the girls name. but one day.. I'd like to thank her. She saved my mother."_

_Rukia looked away. "How?"_

_"My mother was six months into breast cancer. Or at least six months after they caught it. She could've died on a bed miserable and in pain. Instead she died a hero.. the way I always imagined she would. But it was my recklessness that took her away sooner than anyone expected... I never got to say good bye."_

"What if things don't work out.." Rukia muttered, "I don't want to fall in love and have something like Kaien or Ashido happen all over again. I know he won't cheat on me or go off on some awesome adventure... but he could fall in love with some one else, or Nel could get sick and he'd have to go away to get treatment..."

"You worry entirely too much."

"Entiawly." Nel nodded.

"He wants to look at houses..." Rukia sighed.

Matsumoto's eye went wide. "Really?"

Rukia nodded.

"Wow! I say go for it!" Matsumoto stated.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"He's certainly serious about all this." Matsumoto stated, "I don't think he'd easily fall in love with another woman. And god for bid, it Nel would get sick... he'd take you with him.. whether you like it or not. He's stuck on you."

Rukia sighed heavily and threw her coffee in the nearest trash bin.

The sun shone brightly that day and Rukia was planning on meeting Ichigo in about five minutes. She stood and stretched. "I'm going to trust you on this one.." Rukia muttered. "and I'm going to meet him today to pick out a house. No more running."

--

Ichigo grinned and swept Nel up into his arms, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Hello Neru!"

Nel grinned as well. Rukia smiled and walked up to Ichigo, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Hey you.." he muttered.

Rukia nodded, "Let's get going then."

Ichigo nodded. "Hold on." He set Nel down and picked his phone out of his pocket, He flipped it open and placed it next to his ear. His face went from happy to worried in a matter of moments.

Somewhere else in Karkura district a battle was being started, the eve of war just on the horizon. The enemy was powerful and fierce, ready to knock the hero to his knees. The enemy was drawing near with a strategy that would surely defeat the hero. But the hero had one thing the enemy didn't, and that was love.

Ichigo shut his phone, his face pale.

"Who was that?" Rukia asked, hefting the heavy fife year old into her arms.

"That was Mr.Koizumi." Ichigo muttered, "He's the man dealing with Nel's case."

"And?" Rukia asked, grinning, hoping Ichigo's adoption had been finalized.

Ichigo gulped, "Nel's real father has stepped forward, and he wants her."


	16. Realities begin to collide

A/N:KK guys, I wanna thank everyone for all the reviews, alerts, faves, etc. Your devotion keeps me moving, fer realz. my beloved -sob- computer broke... so I have to use the... -uck- lap top. it just doesn't have the same feel.. and all the keys are sooo close together.

**xXx.:."The apparition of these faces in the crowd; Petals on a wet, black bough.".:.xXx**

Rukia snuggled next to Ichigo her head resting on his chest. "Ichigo... what're we gonna do?"

Ichigo pulled her closer, resting his head near hers. "Dunno, I suppose we take on the way of Que Sera Sera. We'll see what happens, and we'll fight for our desires, what we think to be the best all in all."

"Nel belongs with you.." Rukia uttered, clenching the blanket in her hands. "Senna left her in your care."

"I don't understand it," Ichigo stated, sitting up, Rukia following his actions. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed. "Nel has lived with me for five years, they just can't take my daughter away after all that time."

Rukia nodded into his chest. "Why? After five years, does he decide he wants her? He must have some motive. Maybe," Rukia sighed, "You can offer him something to go away."

"I have a little money saved.." Ichigo stated, "My mother left it for me for college and med school. I was saving the remainder for a house. But maybe if I make him an offer he can't refuse.. he'll leave us alone."

Rukia felt tears hit her eyes, she didn't know why she had been so emotional the past few days. Perhaps it was just the hard hitting events that had occurred. "He can't win, if he refuses the money. I'll be sure he doesn't. My sister is a lawyer."

Ichigo shook his head, "Your sister is pregnant.. it wouldn't be good for the baby."

Rukia paused."You're right."

Ichigo sighed.

"My brother.. has a lawyer. But..." Rukia bit her lip, "I think it's time we had dinner with Nii-sama. Maybe he can help us out."

Ichigo sighed, "I feel so out of control."

Rukia nodded, "I think we should sleep now."

Ichigo and Rukia laid back down, Rukia cuddling back into his chest.

A small knock came at Rukia's door.

"Come in Nel." Rukia muttered.

The door opened slowly and an anxious Nel scrambled onto the bed, snuggling between Rukia and Ichigo. Ichigo looked down on his girl friend and his daughter, seeing the picturesque view of a family. His heart wrenched at the thought that all he had at this moment.. could be taken away from him in the blink of an eye.

Rukia looked down at Nel, She smiled softly before darkness took her over.

Rukia awoke hours later, her throat dry and sore. She felt like she had been thrown against the wall in her sleep. All around her she could only see dark grey of the sky above and rocks and ruins around her. She sat up, pain radiating through her body with each movement. She saw herself in a piece of metal. Her hair was strewn about, dirt caked her face. Tear stains ran down her face. Deep dark bruises decorated her throat.

"I-" Her throat croaked, "Ichigo?"

Her leg was most definitely broken. A sudden wave of dizziness hit her. She turned her head and vomited in the place next to her.

"I-Ichigo?" she called, her throat burning from the vomit and bile.

She tried to stand, despite the broken leg, but fell. She gulped her head aching.

"Queen?" A sickly voice called out.

Rukia turned her head and gasped in horror. She stumbled back the best she could. She swore for a moment that she had seen Ichigo. This man certainly was not Ichigo. White hair, white skin, black eyes with amber. A white robe. Blood caked his face and a thin pink tongue darted to the blood spatter.

"My little queen has awoken!" he screamed in glee.

Rukia felt like screaming but nothing came.

He knelt to her level, enjoying the frightened look on her face. He ran a sharp nailed finger under her chin, drawing blood. He licked the blood fro his finger and grinned. "You taste so sweet." He purred, moving closer. He let his tongue slide along the slice under her chin. Rukia closed her eyes and wished it all away.

She heard him chuckle. "No use in praying, Queen, there is no God to help you."

"Ichigo." she muttered.

"He's long gone dear, dead the moment Aizen stabbed him." The hollow chuckled.

Rukia felt tears run down her cheek. "Aand Nel?"

The Hollow grinned sickly. "Grimmjow is taking care of the little pest as we speak."

More tears hit her cheek, she felt sobs coming on.

"Don't cry, little queen. Otherwise I'll be sure to give you a proper reason." He laughed. He leant in and whispered to her. "I will break you like the horse you are, queen. Then I will make you mine. I will take everything hes ever wanted or needed. Everything he loves and I will personally make it my own. Starting with you, and then... in a few months time... I'll make that child you carry.. my own as well."

Rukia went pale.

"That child is his no doubt.." the hollow laughed. "I'll break the child and make it my own. In the mean time i Can listen to the harmony of his cries for pity on the woman he loves and the children he longs for. I will break him down from the inside out until nothing but the shell of a horse remains. Then when I'm done.." He stated, his voice filled with something akin to sexual satisfaction. "Oh when I'm done... I'll kill the child and keep you as my little pet for the rest of time."

Rukia vomited again.

"It won't take long to tame the horse inside." He whispered, "Not long at all."

"Let me wake up, please.." Rukia cried. "Bring me back to Ichigo and Nel."

"You'll never get back there.." The hollow laughed, "Not not not ever. An eternity could pass by here in only a moment in your time."

Rukia cried.

"Shall we continue to break you?" The hollow grinned. "But first we should move before beloved Nii-sama shows up. He can sense what little reaitsu remains of your spirit."

Rukia felt more tears roll down her cheeks, stinging the wound on her chin. He lifted her carelessly over is shoulder and bounded off, laughing. As they journey continued he decided to make small talk, the general heaviness of Rukia reminding him he had a toy with him to taunt.

"Tell me," he snickered, "Is he really the father? Or is this child the product of a quick fuck among friends?"

Rukia felt tears bleed from her eyes as she recalled the night two months prior.

It had been before Ichigo's confession and their last night together. Ichigo still had no idea what had happened that night, as far as he remembered the night prior to waking up naked and alone he had been drinking with Ikkaku and Renji drowning his feelings with sake and peanuts.

Rukia had no idea where these memories had come from. She was sure this pain and all these things had come from the other thoughts and memories that had plagued her since she had met Ichigo. She had a sickening feeling that she had switched realities.

_Ichigo sat at the bar, drinking his twelfth drink of sake. Tears running down his drunken face, a painful laugh sob escaping his throat. Ikkaku and Renji already taking bets on what Ichigo would do first: Kill himself or find Rukia and fuck her senseless. Renji had bet on the killing, uncomfortable with thinking of Ichigo and Rukia doing such acts. Ikkaku gathered more one his side... thinking surely Ichigo would take Rukia in a manly fashion and lock them in a room for hours, making her scream like never before._

_Ichigo sighed and placed his head on the counter as the room went silent. Rukia took the seat beside him and smiled at his sad face. "Hey Ichigo."_

_"Hi Rukia." He slurred, grinning at the sight of her._

_"Why are you here?" Rukia asked, placing a hand on his shoulder._

_"Drinking.." Ichigo stated. _

_"You are too young ot be drinking.." Rukia whispered, leaning in._

_"Yeah, what of it?" Ichigo asked, His face getting pink. "Wait... I'm 26... almost 27.. what the hell is the legal drinking age?"  
_

_"73." Rukia muttered, pulling away._

_Ichigo sat up. "What! How old are you after all?"_

_"Too old for it not to be impolite to ask." Rukia stated, sipping on her sake._

_Ichigo stood. "This... "He looked confused for a moment. "This si just fucking fucked up... fuck!"_

_Rukia rolled her eyes. _

_"Don't you roll your pretty bluey purple indigoy... eyes at me woman!" Ichigo half shouted half slurred._

_"I think it's time we got you to bed." Rukia stated, paying the man. She stood and grabbed Ichigo's arm._

_"Doesn't sound like a bad idea." Ichigo muttered, leaning into her._

_Rukia rolled her eyes again._

_"RUKIA!" He shouted, grabbing her by the waist. "what the hell did I tell YOU about rolling your eyes?"_

_He tossed her over his shoulder, getting a half scream from the smaller shinigami. "I'll have to punish you now."_

_The next thing she knew they were in his semi-permanent quarters. She was pressed against his wall, his drunken lips atop hers, tasting her. Moans came from his mouth as he licked and bit her lips. Rukia couldn't help but feel a slight Ecstasy from his moaning. Her hands gripped his hair and locked his lips. Soon his hands had gripped her white sash and the bottom of her robe hit the ground. He moved her swiftly to the bed, falling over her. He pinned her down, one hand on either side of her head, his knees locked against her hips. He looked at her with hungry eyes. Rukia knew better than to take advantage of him like this. But she wanted so badly to feel loved by him. Her hands went and gripped the front of his robes, travelling down till it hit his sash. She undid it, her eyes never leaving his. She lay beneath him, the warm lantern light cascading across them, hi-lighting every curve. Her white bra and panties slightly hidden beneath the top of her robes that descended till mid thigh. His orange hair spiked and yellow from the light, his everything was perfect. Rukia Slipped his shirt off with ease, letting the soft light grace his firm chest. She felt something rise within her. He made her sit up so the confining remainders of her robes were no longer in the way._

_Before she could blink he was inside her, her mind raced with all the possible things that could go wrong. But his hand slid up to her face and she felt calmed. He thrust in, making her scream part with delight and part with pain. It wasn't as if she hadn't had sex before, in fact she had many times. It was a sore subject for her, because the man she had made love to, the only man aside from Ichigo at this moment... had been married and was now dead. Animal instincts had taken over her mind and she just let Ichigo do as he pleased, just enjoying the feeling of him inside her_

_She awoke the next morning, before he had. She gathered her things and dressed quickly. Her robes were a mess and her hair strewn about. She looked down at his peaceful face one last time before leaving him their. clothes folded at the end of his bed, instead of strewn about. She hoped hat he wouldn't remember a thing._

He looked up at the hollow from her position. "Yes.. I can assure you.. it's his child."

THe hollow grinned. "Does he know? WAIT! Little queen, I know you too well. He doesn't... you would never tell him something like this. You're the kind to run when things get too hard to handle. You left him when you realised how much you loved him... back all those years ago. He nearly died for you.. and you repay him by running away and getting him half killed all over again."

Rukia felt the tears racing again.

"Do you know what I do to cowards?" He asked grinning, "I'll tell you.. I break them down to what they are, little piles of misery. "

"He knew though.." THe hollow continued, "about the bun in the oven. He knew the moment he saw you.. the night before the big war. The night you two made love.. he saw it and he knew.."

Rukia felt tears reign down over her face.

"He wanted to tell you, and let you know he'd live for that one reason alone. So he could raise your baby..." the hollow smirked. "Now he'll never meet the child let alone now for sure! No not until he sees you being broken by me, heavy with child. Not until his daughter and son are brought into this world. Not until they are broken and as beaten as you are.. or rather will be be... he'll know because their will will fold as fast as his does..."

The hollow stopped and dropped to his knees. "HORSE get back where you belong!"

Rukia lay sprawled on the ground where she had been dropped, looking as the hollow grasped it's head. It looked up and revealed the eyes she knew too well.

"I-ichigo?" she asked, mustering the strength to crawl forward.

"Rukia, stay back!" He shouted, feeling the pain of his wounds return. "Just stay away."

Rukia bit her lip. "Ichigo."

"I'll kill you." he muttered, "Or worse.. he'll come back and do the things... Rukia he thinks about them in hsi head. I have to see his fantasies come to life before they happen."

Rukia again.

"Run.." Ichigo cried.

"I-I can't" Rukia whispered.

"Then please.." He muttered, "Give my Rukia back."

Rukia sat up in a cold sweat. She turned to see Ichigo sleeping soundly and Nel likewise. She bit her lip and left the room. She entered the shower adn turn it to high before taking a seat at the tub bottom. She placed her head in her knees and sobbed. She sobbed for the pain and misery of the other world and for the two children she'd never have.

Ichigo twitched in his sleep, nightmares plaguing him. Nightmares of Rukia, her face dirty and sobbing. "Run." He muttered in his sleep. "Please...run."


	17. Of Legal battles and sickness

A/N: KK, so my computer is only semi broken! Yippie! Anyways... erm.. LOVE.

Sorry it took so long.. I have writers block.. I've written this chapter like fifty times and each time it just didn't seem good enough...

**xXx.:."The apparition of these faces in the crowd; Petals on a wet, black bough.".:.xXx**

Rukia sat up in bed, her mind sleepily wandering to the clock on the bedside table. The burning red numbers blared like headlights against the black of night. She blinked once or twice before sighing and turning over in bed to see Ichigo's amber eyes staring intently at her. He quickly made to shut them, pretending he wasn't awake. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"I'm not stupid ya know..." Rukia mumbled, swinging her thin white legs over the bed and placing her feet in the white furry bunny slippers.

2:15 am, July 2nd.

Rukia pulled her dressing gown over her short pastel pink nightgown. She turned her head back to look at him again. "I can't sleep either, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Ichigo sighed and sat up as well. "I just don't want you to worry.." Ichigo mumbled, running a rough hand through his too soft orange spikes.

"I'm worried about you, even if you aren't." Rukia stated, "because... today could make or brake us."

Ichigo nodded. "Rukia... promise me.. no matter what..."

Rukia nodded before he could finish. "I'll be right beside you... through it all."

It had been one month since they started dating. Two weeks since Nel's real father had stepped forward, today they were going to meet him for the first time. Today would decide Nel's fate, and with hers.. Ichigo and Rukia's.

Ichigo smiled. "How come you're so nice to me?"

Rukia sighed, "I fail to find any reason other than insanity."

Her dreams had gotten worse.

Truth be told... so had his.

Even Nel started having nightmares as well.

All three were too stubborn to tell the others.

Rukia walked over to her vanity and looked in the mirror, the face staring back was not her own. She would've told Ichigo about the dreams, if it didn't tear her apart to see how pained the looks he gave her at times were. She saw him through the reflection of the mirror, his eyes staring at the back of her, worry etched in his face.

"What is it?" Rukia asked, not looking back. "What has you so worried."

"Nel..." He stated... looking away.

"You're lying... there is something else." She muttered, "Something about me."

Ichigo got defensive. "No.. I'm not!"

"Yes, something about me is scaring you to death.." She whispered, "tell me what it is... so we can work through it."

Ichigo blushed, "You've just been acting distant.."

Rukia sighed, pulling her hair back. "I'm sorry... just a lot on my mind... I still can't find a job."

Ichigo sighed, "Any reason in particular..?"

Rukia sighed, "They think... I'm over qualified.."

Ichigo laughed, "Seriously."

"Not that hard to believe.." Rukia growled. "I have a degree in business..."

Ichigo laughed, "Over qualified.."

Rukia turned around with a scowl on her face. "Well it's true... I am.."

Ichigo smiled and stood, crossing the room and taking her in a hug. "I know..."

Rukia sighed, "Maybe I should go back to work with Byakuya.."

Ichigo growled. "He'll pull you away from me.."

Rukia grinned, "yeah might do me good."

Ichigo smirked before going silent. He could hear something close to choked sobs and a wetness against his chest. "Everything... will turn out all right."

Rukia nodded again his chest. "and Nel?"

"I'm sure.. in the end... it'll be whats the best for her." Ichigo muttered, "Even if that means leaving us."

Rukia bit her lip. "and us?"

"We'll be alright.." Ichigo stated, "I mean.. we survived umbrellas.."

Rukia nodded with a slight laugh. She pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I feel stupid... crying like this. I dunno why but for a while now I just haven't been in control of my emotions. I blame you."

Ichigo grinned. "Just too over whelmingly good looking right?"

Rukia laughed, "No it's just this whole... subway business, then my sister, and now Nel.."

Ichigo nodded. "i can always get back with my father."

Rukia shook her head. "No, you and Nel are staying with me until we can find a proper house."

Ichigo smiled. "How about we get back to bed?"

Rukia nodded sleepily. "Sounds like a plan.."

"And in the morning... we'll be brave.." Ichigo stated, moving her to the bed. "In the morning we'll be...strong."

Rukia got into bed, pulling the covers around her tightly, Ichigo doing the same. She turned her back to him and gripped the blanket. "In the morning... we'll be dead."

_"Ichigo... I can't leave you!"_

_"RUN!! please!!" He cried out, gripping his neck. "I'll kill you if you don't run..!"_

_Rukia felt hot tears streaming down her face. "I won't leave you! Even if I could.. I wouldn't"_

_"What do you mean?" Ichigo cried out, falling to his knees._

_"My leg is broken.." She cried._

_A look of fear and pain entered his eyes. "Rukia."_

_"Just remember... when you go back inside..." Rukia cried, "That I never blamed you."_

_Ichigo cried out in anger and frustration. Tears welled up in his eyes and spilled freely down his cheeks. _

_"Fight this.." Rukia cried, "Fight this so that I can keep my promise... and you can keep yours."_

_Ichigo began to shake._

_"Fight this so that when we make it back... I can marry you." Rukia cried, "So I can have our children and we can be a happy family."_

_Ichigo gripped his sword._

_"Fight it so we can always look back on this day.. and we can know we accomplished something great!" Rukia cried, "If that hollow is so strong... become stronger.. crush it beneath your feet! Make every bit of it leave you... kill it till it no longer exists in this world... or the next!!"_

_Ichigo looked up at her. "I'm so.. sorry!"_

_"KILL IT!" Rukia shouted, "Get inside your head and fight him. If you fail.. then kill yourself!"_

_"Ru..rukia.." He choked out._

_"i will not have the man I love turn into something so awful." Rukia cried, "I will not let him destroy all the things that make me love you. I won;t let him soil such a pure white soul."_

_Ichigo grinned painfully, "It was stained in the blood of others far before I met you. Not even the strongest bleach can get out all the stains in my tattered soul."_

_Rukia smiled, tears streaming down her face. "But they can help, I can help. Don't let petty things like blood stains stop you... crush him."_

Ichigo pulled on his best shirt just as Rukia was waking. She blinked once, then twice before getting up. "Red isn't your colour... Purple.. whoever.. suits you nicely."

Ichigo turned around and grinned, "Really?"

Rukia nodded, "Try looking casual as well... make it look like you're confident.. but don't under-dress... you don't want to look like you don't care."

Ichigo nodded, unbuttoning the red silk shirt and grabbing a white t-shirt and purple button up. He pulled the white shirt over his strong chest only to feel Rukia's hands grab at the hem from behind. He looked over his shoulder at her with a grin.

She smiled softly, pulling it down the rest of the way.

"I'd prefer it more if you took it off." He muttered.

"Patience." she whispered, "later.. maybe."

He smiled and turned pulling on the purple shirt and leaving it unbuttoned. He leaned in and kissed her. She smiled.

"What are you going to wear?" He asked, pulling back.

"Yellow.." She muttered.

"I love you in yellow." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "You love me in nothing."

"I love you in everything.." He muttered, kissing her again.

She pushed him back. "enough, we don't want to get too caught up."

Ichigo nodded and left the room. Rukia sighed and pulled her favourite yellow sundress from the closet.

-

"Pawpa!!" Nel growled, looking at Ichigo. "Why must I weaw dis?"

Ichigo sighed, "So the man who wants to take you away will think I'm a good father."

Nel growled, pulling at the white lace trimmed neckline of the deep green velvet dress.

"Maybe I should go with pink.." Ichigo mused turning back to the scowling Nel's closet.

Rukia walked in and smiled at the young girl. "Dad trying to dress you up as a girl?"

Nel nodded.

Rukia smiled. "Ichigo, just dress her up casually. It will impress them if Nel seems happy and comfortable... not stiff and green."

Ichigo sighed. "Fine.. Nel pick out whatever you like..."

Nel ran to the closet and pulled a large t-shirt with chappi on it and a pair of denim shorts from the closet. Both Rukia had purchased for her.

Rukia smiled, "Want me to help you?"

Nel shook her head and scurried off to the bathroom.

Rukia sighed and looked up at Ichigo. "So..?"

Ichigo bit his lip. "Yeah.."

"I'm doing her hair.." Rukia muttered, leaving the room, and with it a heavily burdened Ichigo.

Ichigo looked out the window and saw the bustling city. "Rukia, what are you hiding from me?"

--

The three strolled in with a happy facade, the building was cold and unwelcoming. It carried pictures of what looked like happy children and playful colour schemes, yet the rain outside cast an eerie gray glow to the once happy seeming place. The artificial lighting only making it seem more fake than before.

Rukia felt a sickness rise in her stomach as they got to the elevator. She leaned heavily against the wall, letting her head rest against it.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked, picking Nel up inot his arms.

Rukia nodded. "Just a little dizzy."

"Rukia, are you hiding something from me?" Ichigo asked, not looking her in the eyes. "I don't know if this.. us.. will work out if we aren't telling each other everything.'

Rukia sighed. "God Ichigo, drop it already... I'm perfectly fine."

Ichigo glared at her. "You've been different Rukia... ever since we got the news about Nel... you've become distant... you've been going places without telling me.. people keep calling that I don't know!"

Rukia glared back. "You aren't my guardian... you don't need to know where I'm going or who I'm friends with!"

"Why have you been seeing Retsu?" Ichigo asked, looking at the ground. "she's a cancer doctor... Rukia."

Rukia looked away. "That doesn't concern you."

Ichigo scowled. "God DAMN IT RUKIA!! JUST TELL ME!!"

Rukia felt a tear spill from her eyes.

Ichigo let out a long breath. "Just tell me... please... I need to know if you're okay."

Rukia fiddled with her bag. "I just had a few MRI's..."

Ichigo sighed. "And?"

"Nothing... happy." Rukia spat.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"Head aches, bad dreams, fainting spells, dizziness, disorientation, vomiting, memory loss." Rukia muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" He asked, her, concern in his voice.

Rukia laughed sadly. "Because you already have so much on your plate. you have Nel to worry about."

Ichigo glared at her. "I worry about you too! DON'T FOR ONE SECOND THINK THAT I DON'T!"

"I'm not as important as Nel.." Rukia muttered.

Ichigo gripped Nel closer. "YOU ARE JUST AS IMPORTANT!! I-I...I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

Rukia blushed and looked away. "Retsu found nothing.. but she showed me to another doctor.."

Ichigo raised and eyebrow. "Who?"

Rukia blushed. "U-"

"Hello there!" Some one cut off.

Ichigo looked up and scowled as the elevator finally slid all the way open. "Koizumi."

Ichigo and Rukia stepped out, Nel pulled protectively to his chest.

--

The three sat silently at the table across from Koizumi, all eyes trained on the ever smiling man as they waited for Nel's biological father to arrive.

The door swung open and all eyes were fixed on the man. He wore a tailored Italian suit in a dark gray, a red silk shirt under neath, and his blue hair was pushed back into a tasteful do.

Ichigo hated him.

"My name is Mister Jaggerjaque." The man stated in a bow. "But you can call me Grimjoww."

Rukia stood up suddenly. "If you'll excuse me for a moment.."

She rushed past Ichigo and Grimjowww before running down the hall and out of sight.

Ichigo sighed. "She hasn't been feeling well."

Koizumi nodded and showed Grimjoww to his seat.

"Thank you Koizumi." He stated, with a polite smile.

"Not a problem." He stated taking his seat again.

Nel hugged Ichigo tighter, hiding from the new man.

"Look, lets just put this out in the open.." Ichigo stated, his voice serious. "I'm not handing Nel over without a fight."

Grimjoww nodded, "It's understandable, Mister Kurosaki.. she is.. after all your wife's daughter."

Ichigo scowled, "Never forget that, Grimjoww. She picked me over you."

Grimjoww sighed. "Think what you may... Kurosaki.."

Ichigo glared. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Grimjoww just smirked. "So Koizumi... when can I take my daughter..?"

Koizumi sighed, "Well I've gone over a couple legal documents... and Senna left Nel in Ichigo's care until her sixth birthday... then he can choose to give her to you or keep her. I would've called you earlier but I was busy with another case. It seems that this decision rests in Ichigo's hands.. though I only want him to make this decision when it reaches her sixth birthday."

Grimjoww scowled. "I'll fight for her.."

Koizumi smiled. "I'm afraid you really can't do anything until November..."

Grimjoww scowled.

"Senna is her birth mother, she adn Ichigo raised Nel together... she left Nel in his care... It's a legally binding document... signed both by Ichigo and Senna as well as a witness named Kisuke Urahara and his wife Yuroichi Urahara." Koizumi stated. "But when November comes, if Ichigo can no longer care for or no longer wishes to care for Nel.. you can take her. But if he wants to adopt... you can fight him on it. Till then there isn;t much I can do.. Ichigo is her legal guardian right now."

Ichigo sighed an released his sharp hold on Nel. "Thank you Koizumi."

He stood, bowing to both of them, Nel doing the same. "We'll be leaving now."

Ichigo made sure to slam the door in Grimjoww's face. Ichigo dropped his triumphant smirk the moment the door closed and sighed with relief.

Rukia walked around the corner and smiled weakly. "Sorry about that.. just something about that guy made me feel sick."

Ichigo nodded.

"So?" Rukia asked, walking up to them.

"I have Nel till she's six... then i can adopt if they see me more fit than that Grimjoww ass." Ichigo growled.

Rukia sighed. "Good. In the meantime however, I think we should build a more stable environment for Nel. If they're going to approve your adoption of Nel you're going to have to give her things she doesn't have now."

"Like?" Ichigo asked, walking to the elevator.

"A home, school, possibly an over sized over fed dog and/or cat..." Rukia mused, hitting the button that lead to the first floor.

Ichigo shrugged. "How do you know all this anyway?"

Rukia smiled to herself, her hand clutching at a locket around her neck. "Because by the time I was four... I was orphaned. I was hopelessly alone in the world... and then I met Nii-sama... his family welcomed Hisana and I with open arms.. and his parents adopted me.. He was my brother, but he was more like a father. I lived with Nii-sama and Hisana the rest of my childhood. His family was warm, but they were too old for a kid like me. In short... I guess I'm saying that I was once in a situation similar to Nel. I can only hope that in the end she ends up somewhere warm like I did."

Ichigo paused musing over her words. "Rukia. What were you going to say earlier?"

Rukia looked up. "What about?"

"Retsu.. she referred you to another doctor.. who?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia sighed. "just Urahara..."

Rukia walked out of the elevator while Ichigo followed shortly behind. "Good he's a great Doctor."

Rukia nodded as they walked to the subway that lead closest to the apartment. The ride went on in peace, Nel falling asleep in Ichigo's arms as they rode in the dark tunnel. just as they were getting out the sun was getting ready to set. Rukia hadn't realised the time that had passed in the meeting. They walked up the stairs and Rukia unlocked the door, letting Ichigo in first before shutting it behind her and locking it.

She let Ichigo put Nel to bed while she fixed them a small meal. They ate in mostly silence, still thinking about her words.

Rukia slipped off her sundress, Ichigo coming up behind her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back against his body. He bent in and placed a bit against her neck.

"Hmm how about you make good on the promise from this morning.." Ichigo stated, a purr to his voice.

Rukia looked at him in the mirror. "I'm kinda tired.. maybe tomorrow."

Ichigo sighed, letting go. "You always say that. Tomorrow.. Rukia... is constantly a day away."

Rukia smiled, slipping on a long pink nightgown. "exactly."

She settled herself in bed, Ichigo crawling in next to her. She cuddled up against his chest and sighed wearily.

Ichigo let a hand stroke through her hair lazily as they prayed for sleep to come.

Rukia felt her eyes grow heavy and before she knew it she was asleep. Ichigo however was still slightly awake. just as sleep came to claim him a thought hit him. "Isn't Urahara a baby doctor?"

* * *

A/N: Once again sorry for the wait, hope the three thousand words make up for it... I'll update soon... maybe


	18. Isshin, Byakuya, Rukia oh my

A/N: I'm so sorry about all this... I thought things would get easier.. ya know.. updates.. but the twenty-ninth my dog of fourteen years died.. kinda made me hit a road block... sorry once again...

**xXx.:."The apparition of these faces in the crowd; Petals on a wet, black bough.".:.xXx**

Ichigo couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy about what he was going to do, in fact he felt extremely uneasy about it. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his black hoodie and shifted his feet uncomfortably in Rukia's pink chappy slippers. His black and red plaid pajama pants blew against his legs in the fresh summer air. The moon cascaded gracefully across his bright head of hair, highlighting it into a more citrus tone. He pulled a single hand out and let it pound quietly against the wooden door once again. He eyed the hand and noticed his hand once again wound it's way onto his finger, he mused briefly as to what that was significant of.

The door squeaked open and Yuzu greeted him with a happy yawn. "Ichi-nii, what brings you here at two am?"

There were clearly bags under her eyes and she still wore her day clothes. He looked at her with concern for a moment. "I need to speak with dad."

"He's in the clinic... why didn't you call in there?" Yuzu yawned again, this ime bringing her small hand to cover her mouth.

Ichigo sighed. "It's really a private matter."

Yuzu nodded and stepped aside, letting her older brother into the front room of the Kurosaki home. Ichigo sighed upon realising he had the key to the house with him all along. "Sorry to wake you Yuzu.." Ichigo laughed nervously, rubbing his head. "I guess I remembered my key after all."

Yuzu smiled sleepily. "No problem Ichi-nii, I understand just fine."

Ichigo nodded. "So is dad busy?"

"Right now Ken-chan is in charge, so dad should be in his office or in the lab.." Yuzu explained, heading upstairs, seemignly ignoring th fact her blanket and pillows were scattered on the couch. Ichigo sighed, he'd bring them up after he finished talking with his father.

He walked through the halls till he reached the door just behind the staircase and rapped gently against the sign that read: "Do not disturb.. unless grandchildren are involved... that means you Ichigo!!"

"Read the sign.." Isshin mumbled from within.

"It's Ichigo.. you're first child, only son.." Ichigo stated.

The door swung open to reveal the tired face of his father. Ichigo peaked over his father's shoulder to see Urahara, Yuroichi, Ryuuken, and much to his shock... Byakuya Kuchiki.

"What is it Ichigo?" Isshin asked, worry etching across his face.

"Is Rukia okay?" Byakuya asked, getting up slightly.

Ichigo nodded. "She's fine..." Ichig looked back at his father. "You and I need to talk really quick... it's important.."

Isshin nodded and turned to his colleagues. "I'll be back in a moment.."

The others nodded and Isshin shut the door. "What is it son?"

Ichigo sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I've gotten myself into a bit of trouble.."

Isshin raised an eyebrow. "What kind of trouble son?"

"Certainly not the bad kind.." Ichigo reassured, "Just I need a little guidance."

Isshin teared, "My son seeking guidance from me!! MASAKI!!"

Ichigo hung his head in shame. "I really.. really... love this girl you see.."

Isshin grinned.

"and she really really loves me..." Ichigo stated back. "Something may have happened between us..."

"What kind of something?" Isshin askedsomething akin to fear in his voice.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "Good something..." He grinned, "Really good something.. great something."

Isshin nodded.

Ichigo blushed. "Anyway... so something happened... and well now I think I'm in a spot of trouble... good trouble... but trouble nonetheless. So what I'm trying to say is I need your help."

"You'll have to elaborate.." Isshin stated.

"I want mom's ring.." Ichigo stated. "I really love her.. and I think it's morally and emotionally the proper thing to do."

Isshin froze. "Wait... what?"

Ichigo sighed. "I want to marry Rukia.."

Isshin grinned. "MASAKI!!"

Ichigo growled. "DAD!"

Isshin stopped crying and grinned uneasily. "What else son?"

Ichigo looked away. "Well the something that happened between us... was... well..."

Isshin grinned at his discomfort. "aaaand?"

"Well... it was.." Ichigo blushed, "Intercourse..."

Isshin smiled. "Way to score my boy."

Ichigo blushed even deeper. "A lot of intercourse... and she may have... I dunno gotten..."

Isshin grinned with excitment.

"A little.. or maybe a lot... " Ichigo blushed even deeper, it was bad enough he was in this situation but now his father wanted an explanation. Ichigo took a deep breath. "enjoy grandchildren.."

Isshin squealed. "Finally!!"

Ichigo blushed.

"I knew you'd do it soon!! We had bets...!!" Isshin grinned, "I lost about a month ago... ish.."

"I met Rukia about a month ago.. dad..." Ichigo growled.

"I thought for certain you'd get the job done her first night here.." Isshin stated. "Ya know... in that hot little number.. I wouldn't blame you!"

Isshin grabbed his face and cried.

"Shut up dad!!" Ichigo shouted.

Isshin nodded. "Look, I gave you this speech when Senna was in labour... honest to God.. I should've given it to you sooner than that. But I want to let you know.. that the feeling you felt when you held Nel for the first time... it's ten fold that when it happens again. When Karin and Yuzu were born... when I first held Karin.. before I knew Yuzu was there... I felt all the emotion from your birth and then hers.. it was bone crushing. It's an amazing experience. Then Yuzu came out three seconds later and about a gallon of blood... your mother almost died.." Isshin stated, a sad smile on his face. "They patched her up well but the next day they told her that she couldn't have anymore children.. it nearly killed her and me to think we'd never have that feeling of meeting these ugly little creatures that we made together. When we brought Karin and Yuzu home and saw you playing with one of our friends children.. when we saw that head of hair and that smile... that stupid grin... we knew that each time we looked at you or your sisters... that we would feel that same rush."

Isshin placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Next time you see Nel... you'll know in your heart that feeling you felt five years ago."

Ichigo nodded, smiling.

"Your mother and I were so in love," Isshin smiled, "It would make her proud to know that you well enough to know true love when you see it."

Ichigo smiled, "Dad, I swear to God I'll kill yuo if you tell anyone about this." He pulled his father into a tight hug.

Isshin smiled and let his son pull back. "Let me get that ring... oh and you might want to speak with Byakuya about all this... that is his sister.."

Ichigo nodded and shoved his hands back into his hoodie. Isshin left the door open as he headed to his desk. Ichigo waved awkwardly.

"Hey."

"So what bring you here?" Yuroichi asked, smiling.

Ichigo shurgged, "Just needed to talk to my dad."

Yuroichi grinned. "Isshin will tell us..."

Isshin came back a second later and dropped the ring in Ichigo's pocket. Ichigo nodded and looked at Byakuya, "We... you and I... Byakuya.. we need to talk."

Isshin scampered away and Byakuya rose and strode nobe-like out to Ichigo, shutting the door behind him.

"What is is, Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked, anger already written on your face.

Ichigo looked down. "Look, I like you... you don't like me... I understand all that. I know that you'd rather your sister be with some snotty rich guy who can give her the world and then some." Ichigo looked out the window. "I can't give Rukia the world... I can hardly afford to give her a house... and coming halfway on the rent is hardly compensation enough for that. In my world... there are only three things I value above everything else, my family, my goals, and your little sister. That may not be much... my words... but if I had the money.. I'd be her the world.. the moon, the solar system... hell the entire universe... if I could. I can't offer you much... I can't give her much, but I still have my words..." Ichigo looked Byakuya in the eyes, "and those are the most important words... I love her."

Byakuya felt something akin to respect and pride rising in him.

"I know that a four bedroom home in Karakura within the next week to ten months isn't a huge manor, and I know a beat up SUV is hardly a limousine, and piling bills aren't piles of money... all I can offer is my heart... and they don't come cheap, trust me dads on the transplant board." Ichigo laughed nervously. "I can't give her all the things you'd like her to have, and life may get to the point we're living pay check to pay check... but, I love her and I hope.. for you thats enough."

Byakuya sighed, trying to contain the smile that wanted to work it's way onto his usually stoic face, he figured he had gotten soft. "What are you saying, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo pulled in an anxious breath. "I want your permission to marry Rukia. I want you to be aware that despite your answer, I'm still asking her. I just think that you should know.."

Byakuya looked down at Ichigo debating on his answer. He wanted to say yes.. but Isshin would rub it in his face. He would say no but Hisana would be angry if he did. "Very well."

Ichigo looked shocked for a moment. "Really?"

Byakuya nodded, "But no this, Kurosaki.. if my sister gets hurt.. I won't rest a moment until I kill you."

Ichigo nodded, "I'd sooner kill myself than hurt her.."

"You've been warned.." Byakuya stated, "Now leave before she wakes up."

Ichigo nodded. "THank you, I owe you one!"

"I'll remember that at the next family gathering." Ichigo nodded and ran off.

Byakuya sighed and walked into the room. Isshin looked at him expectantly.

"ssooo?" Isshin begged.

Byakuya sighed. "I said yes.."

Everyone clapped.

Isshin nodded, "Even after you found out he got her pregnant... wow..."

Byakuya froze, Kurosaki was a dead man.

Ichigo was already a half a mile away, he knew his father would spill that particular can of beans the moment Byakuya stepped in the door.

--

Rukia rose before Ichigo could make it back to bed. He had just entered the room when she awoke. She grinned sleepily and stretched slightly. "Hey, you."

Ichigo smiled nervously. "Hey.."

Rukia sat up and yawned. "What're you doing up so early?"

"Dad needed some help at the clinic this morning... just a consult of sorts.." Ichigo stated, nervousness seeping into his voice.

Rukia swung her legs over her bed only to find her slippers missing. "Where are my slippers?"

Ichigo inwardly swore. "I'm...wearing them."

Rukia grinned. "Really!"

Ichigo blushed, "THey were the closest shoes!"

"You strolled into a clinic..." Rukia grinned, "Pulled off your hoodie to reveal your naked.. sexy chest... put on a lab coat... and strolled into a lab wearing... chappy slippers and plaid pajama pants.." Rukia laughed.

Ichigo frowned. "No.."

Rukia pouted, "sounds kinds sexy to me.." She strolled over to him, placing a hand against his now exposed chest. "Doctor Kurosaki."

Ichigo grinned slightly and placed his hands over her hand. He leant in slightly. "Hmmm.."

Rukia smiled, "I could use a check up..."

Ichigo licked his lips. "That can be arranged."

"I like that sound of that.." Rukia purred, pressing a kiss against his lips.

Ichigo pulled away and removed one hand to waggle a finger. "You'll have to set up an appointment with my secretary.."

Rukia grinned. "How about tonight?"

Ichigo grinned. "Sounds good."

"Full body exam..." Rukia suggested.

"You know, it's kinda against policy to sleep with a pateint.." Ichigo grinned.

Rukia pulled back appalled, a grin still on her face. "... I never said I was going to sleep with you!"

Ichigo sighed, "Yeah, right... who could resist this?" He pointed to his face.

Rukia planted her palm against his face and pushed him back. "I could..."

"Guess the appointment is off tonight.." Ichigo pouted.

Rukia smiled. "Oh but Doctor... I need to know if I'm healthy.."

Ichigo smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

Rukia smiled for a moment. "I love you too... carrot top."

Ichigo pulled back. "So anyway.. I was thinking about taking today off... dropping Nell off with dad and just hanging out."

Rukia smiled. "As long as I can go see Matsu... and Uryuu and Orihime... I have been craving her bean paste on chocolate cake.."

Ichigo frowned, he hoped that Rukia wouldn't get insane cravings, he supposed it was too late.

"Okay... we'll stop by and see them." Ichigo stated.

Rukia smiled, "Thanks Ichigo."

--

Ichigo scowled as Matumoto and Rukia chatted about shoes and clothes and boys. Matsumoto grinning and drinking her coffee, Rukia sipping a lemonade.

"I'm so glad I'm not tied down to one man.." Matsumoto grinned, "Dating around it just so much fun!"

Rukia laughed, "Yeah... but I really can't imagine myself with anyone but Ichigo..."

Matsumoto sighed. "You said that about Kaein, Ashido, and Renji."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Only about Kaein.."

Matsumoto moved her hand to fan the thoughts away from her. "okay okay, yeah on Kaein... what makes Ichigo different?"

Rukia looked at her lemonade. "I dunno... with Kaein it was a giddy feeling, a rush. With Ichigo it's a gentle feeling, it's soft... and it's meaningful.. but at the same time.. it's face paced and crazy... like I could settle down with him and still feel that giddy day after day."

Matsumoto grinned. "You are so in love!!"

Rukia blushed. "Yeah, I am.."

"So has he popped the question??" Matsumoto asked, grinning.

Rukia looked away. "No, and I doubt he will...soon at least. He has baggage...and some things that he isn't ready to talk about... I think once he gets them out... we can get somewhere."

Matsumoto smiled. "I dunno, look at him just stare at you, not listening to what we're saying... I think he's readier now than he'll ever be. I say tonight or tomorrow night."

Rukia blushed. "You think?"

"I know.. and don't let that secret of yours get in your way of happiness, he'll understand.." Matsumoto stated.

Rukia hugged her friend before looking at her watch. "Shit, I'm meeting Uryuu and Orihime for lunch..."

Matsumoto nodded. "Go off young princess... with your little pauper prince in tow!!"

Rukia grabbed Ichigo and he jumped slightly before waving at Matsumoto and dropping a few bills on the table..

--

Ichigo and Rukia wandered into Uryuu's lab, the cold making Rukia cling against Ichigo for warmth. Uryuu could always be found down in his father's lab or at the underground training room at Urahara's.. where they trained for track in their old high school days.

He walked further into the chilly lab where he knew Uryuu would be and caught sight of his friend. He cast his gaze aside and blushed. Rukia got on her tiptoes to see past his large frame and she too looked away and blushed.

Ichigo coughed into his hand to alert them of his presence.

Uryuu shot his head up and immediately blushed. "Oh.. Kurosaki...Kuchiki..."

Orihime giggled. "Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!!" She quickly did up her shirt and ran over to them. She wiped at her smudged lipstick and pulled her hair back into a pony, her signature asterisks still in place. "I forgot to tell Uryuu you two were stopping by for some dessserts..."

she blushed. "Uhm.. Uryuu... you just stay behind there till things calm down.." She scampered over to a table and picked up a bento box. "Sorry Rukia.. but uhm... we are kinda busy.. if you don't mind.."

Rukia nodded and took the bento with a grin. "I understand.." she winked.

Orihime giggled. "It was nice seeing you two!!"

Ichigo and Rukia nodded and bowed before running like hell out of there.

--

"Guess it's just us two for dinner then.." Ichigo muttered, driving his SUV into a parking spot outside the Karakura pier. Rukia grinned at all the rides and games. The festival never seemed to end, this one wasn't the same she and Ichigo has gone to but it held the same air of joy and happiness. Rukia gripped Ichigo's hand as they left the car adn pulled him along the pier.

Ichigo however took the lead and pulled her where he wanted to go, surprising Rukia, the usually dominant of the two.

Ichigo pulled her to a booth and grinned. "I, Kurosaki Ichigo, will win you that huge rabbit."

"God.. Ichigo.. this is too cliche.." Rukia blushed.

Ichigo grinned, "I'd endure a cliche for you.."

Rukia laughed as Ichigo handed the man three dollars and the man handed him balls.

"Look..."Rukia laughed, "You finally have some balls of your own.."

Ichigo laughed, "Oh and baby the things I can do with em."

Rukia laughed again.

Ichigo threw the ball and hit one of the targets, he took the second and missed, and then went for the third.. and missed again. Rukia laughed at the man handed Ichigo a dinky booby prize fish. Rukia laughed and took the bag. Ichigo pouted.

"Do't fret.." Rukia laughed, "I love him... I'll name him Scott.."

"Scott?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia laughed, "Yes Scott."

Ichigo laughed with her and then ended it with a kiss before pulling her to another booth.

"Rukia," Ichigo muttered, "Because I love you.. so much.. you can let me have any temporary tattoo that man has to offer."

Rukia grinned, "In the chair, mister." She pushed Ichigo into the chair and the man smiled.

"Which one, miss?" he asked, smiling, his bald head shining in the setting sun.

"hmm.." She put a finger to her lips. "I want, on his left cheek.. a strawberry shaped like a skull...with a skull face.."

The man nodded adn started his work with the paint. Ichigo smiled and Rukia laughed. When they were done Rukia marveled at the mans work and Ichigo handed him money.

He pulled Rukia along to get two corndogs, an American delicacy he thought she'd enjoy. She grinned before taking a bite and then spit it out.

"Sorry.." Rukia muttered with a blush. "I just don't like it."

Ichigo nodded, "Well how about the ferris wheel?"

Rukia grinned,"sure."

They sat atop the ferris wheel the entirety of karakura to their right and the ocean to their left. Rukia smiled and looked to Ichigo who seemed slightly nervous. She smiled. "What's wrong?"

Ichigo jumped a little. "just freaked out.. don't you think we've been up here a little too long?"

Rukia noticed now that they had been at the top for about ten minutes. "Hmm you're right.."

Ichigo nodded, "HEY!!'

He could see from the top the small ant like ride runner arguing with another man. Rukia held back a disgruntled moan.

"Guess we're stuck here.." Ichigo muttered, looking out at the end of the pier and the slowly setting sun. He bit his lip and fiddled with the ring in his pocket. He was supposed to bring her down to the pier five minutes ago.

Rukia sighed and leaned against him for comfort. Ichigo grinned down at her. "Ahh the grand cliche that is life.." He mused, running a hand through her hair.

She laughed, stuff like this happened only in cheesy romance novels and romantic comedies. "I suppose you're right.."

Ichigo looked out at the sun again, almost winding down to a purple, pink, and orange mix beneath the horizon.

"Look, Rukia.." Ichigo stated, "I hope you enjoyed today."

Rukia smiled sleepily. "Yeah I did.. from coffee with Matsu, interrupting Uryuu Orihime sexy time, and the deathberry... everything was fun..."

Ichigo smiled. "Good."

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"So I was thinking.." Ichigo muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "We should get married."

Rukia smiled. "Yeah I already agreed to that.."

Ichigo nodded, "I mean within the next three weeks to five months.."

Rukia looked at him confused. "Really?"

Ichigo nodded, not looking her in the eyes. "Yeah..."

Rukia smiled. 'Mmmkay."

"I guess you'll want this then..." He placed the ring in her hand and looked away again, blush creeping up on his cheeks.

Rukia looked at the ring, slightly agape. "You're serious?"


End file.
